Saved By The Bell: The Graduate Years
by OddAngel
Summary: It has been four years since the gang graduated high school. Each of them went their separate ways and have now graduated college. As they head back to So-Cal to figure out the rest of their lives, they reunite for fun, sun, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved by the Bell: The Graduate Years**

Author: Oddangel

Rating: PG- 13 (Just like the show, so that means it may be cheesy at times-lol)

Disclaimer- I don't own SBTB. I just have a great love for the first and only TRUE class that had Zack, Lisa, Kelly, Jessie, Slater, Screech, and (we'll forget that Tori EVER existed-lol).

Parings- Zack/Lisa, Slater/Kelly, Screech/Violet; hints of Zack/Kelly

Summary: It's been four years since the gang graduated high school. Now they're graduating yet again. A new stage of life is in front of them as they go back to sunny Southern California.

Things to know:

Tori never happened (couldn't stand her so I'll just pretend she never happened: hums happily :)

The College Years NEVER happened ( I don't know WHAT that was about). Mainly b/c I think the show ended well when they graduated. I mean, Cal U, really?

Zack and Kelly never married (well of course if the stupid College Years didn't happen)

So that means I'm going where high school left off for the characters (with slight variations).

The Year- no real year. We'll pretend it is the present

* * *

**_Screech-logue_**

Oh hey there honorary Baysiders! It's your main cool man Screech here. You remember me. The ever so smooth ladies' man Samuel Screech Powers….okay…maybe I'm embellishing a bit. I wasn't exactly smooth…and I wasn't exactly the ladies man. In fact most women ran from me quite often in high school. Still though, high school was one of the best times of my life.

As you already know I was a part of the coolest gang at Bayside high. My friends and I had awesome adventures here in Palisades and anywhere else our crazy adventures took us. We were all inseparable- friends forever. Yet, like the awesome caterpillar goes into its cocoon to eventually change into a butterfly, so does life change (I'm trying to sound a bit poetic here). Once high school ended we all had to go on our own paths out into the great big wide world.

So I figured I'd give you an update on where things were so that you were up to speed. I know Zack usually does this, and boy I'm glad I finally figured out who he was talking to. I thought my buddy was a bit of a loon- talking to thin air and all. Then I figured out that it was you guys. Unfortunately, since we've all grown a bit older Zack hasn't had much time to keep you all up to speed. I don't see him talk to himself- err- I mean you guys- at all anymore. So I figured I'd take over.

Well, four years have gone by. Zack, as you all know, got into Yale. He actually went too! That didn't last long though. Eventually he felt Yale was too studious for his style, (read: they actually studied), and he wanted an environment that was a little more flexible- while being able to keep his tan. So he transferred over to USC. This was perfect for me, since that was the school I was already attending. My best buddy I together again.

Slater took the scholarship for wrestling and attended the University of Iowa. He was a big star over there. Jessie ended up going to Columbia where she recently graduated top of her class. I wasn't there this time to take the top spot. She majored in Environmental Studies (of course). Kelly attended the local city college after graduation for two years, and then transferred up to San Francisco State University. Lisa, my first love, went to FIT, but soon transferred out to NYU.

For the most part, we've all stayed in contact with one another through occasional phone calls, e-mails, and the like. Zack and I are still the closest of pals. Slater came over to So-Cal to hang out during breaks. Kelly would visit every now and then. She and Zack had even started something up, once again. It fizzled out, once again too. Those two crazy kids just don't know when to give it a rest. We don't get to see Lisa and Jessie too much. I think those two have stayed in close contact and visit Kelly often though.

Suffice to say, the whole gang hasn't been back together for four years. That's a long time if you ask me. Well, that's about to change. We've all graduated, and that means we're all going to be back in Palisades, at least for the summer anyway. Also, my birthday is coming up. My heart Violet, she and I met back up and are currently the hottest couple in Southern California ,(at least that's what my mom tells me), and she's helping me put together a fun outing for us and the gang this coming weekend in Los Angeles.

I'm super psyched. Who knows what putting us all back together will bring. I just know it's been a long time coming.

So sit back and enjoy the ride. If you're really good, I'll show you how to make my famous celery and broccoli chocolate smoothies. YUM!

A/N: So that's the opening. Hope you like it. I'm just getting started. Please review.


	2. I'm Going Back to Cali

_**A/N: Disclaimer- Once again, I don't own SBTB**_

**Chapter 2: "I'm Going back Cali" **

_Newark International Airport_

Jessie Spano looked impatiently at her watch as she tapped her foot repeatedly. She was sitting in Newark International Airport and she was not a happy camper.

That was usually always the case with Jessie. With all the problems of the world and her concern for it all she wasn't usually in the best mood. Today was a bit different though. Today it was a bit more personal. Today her flight was delayed far longer than she cared for. She had places she wanted to be. Like on the sunny beach and out of the busy tri-state area. She needed some sun. Albeit, she had to admit she needed a little break.

She'd only admit that to herself to be sure.

She had finally graduated college and now it was time for the next step out in the wide world.

She was completely freaked out.

She had accepted her first job at Greenpeace down in Los Angeles. Jessie wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work out, but it was a job offer. The last thing Jessie wanted to be was one of those unemployed graduates who end up living on their parents couches for years.

No, no, NOT Jessie Spano.

"Girl you are wrapped tighter than Paris Hilton in an inappropriate mini dress," came a familiar voice from her side.

"I can't help it Lisa. Perhaps its excitement, or maybe exhaustion, but I want to get on that plan and go," Jessie replied taking the bottle of diet coke from Lisa's giving hand.

"It's probably excitement. After all, we're finally heading back," her friend beamed with her bright grin.

Jessie smiled despite herself.

Lisa had a way of doing that for people. She had calmed Jessie down many times over the years. It was definitely a God send that Lisa had ended up transferring over to NYU. Jessie was lucky to have a friend in the big city.

"Does it ever get easier Lisa? It seems like we start one thing, move onto the next thing, only to end that and start all over again," Jessie said.

Lisa looked at her friend for a moment as though thinking of an answer.

"I don't know the answer to that question. Why don't you ask me something more important? Like, if flowery prints are going to be in this summer," she finally quipped.

They both let out a laugh as Jessie took a deep breath.

"I'm over thinking."

"When are you not over thinking?"

The friends laughed again.

"Well, at least we'll get to hang out with the old gang in Los Angeles for Screech's birthday," Jessie said.

"Yeah, that will be interesting. From the looks of the invitation cards shaped like caterpillars, I don't think Screech has gotten any less weird in four years," Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"Aww, admit it Lisa. You miss that lovable geek. He was completely in love with you in high school, remember," Jessie asked.

"How can I forget," Lisa grumbled in reply. Then her features softened and she said, "But he always had an awesome heart."

"Don't let Screech hear you say that. He may think you're declaring your love," Jessie answered.

"Tell him and you're dead woman Jessie," Lisa replied with mock seriousness.

"Your secret is safe with me," Jessie said crossing her heart with a grin.

"Besides, he's back with Violet so I'm sure they're in geeky bliss," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I think it's nice that they were able to reconnect," Jessie replied.

"You think that might be happening with you and Slater," Lisa said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Jessie shook her head at her friend. Lisa Turtle was always ready for gossip. Some things never changed.

"I've only talked to A.C a couple of times on the phone. I hardly think we're going to reignite any sort of passion," Jessie answered sipping her drink.

"Well, you never know," Lisa replied.

"Enough about my non-existent romance. What about you Lisa? You and Derrick were going hot and heavy before graduation. Is he bummed you're heading back home for the summer," Jessie asked.

"Derrick and I were casual. It wasn't serious. Besides, long distant relationships never work," Lisa answered.

Jessie looked at her friend as she sipped her drink. Jessie was confused. Last time she checked Lisa was going to be taking an internship at a fashion agency in New York after the summer. Had something changed, she wondered.

"Is there something you're not telling me Lisa," Jessie asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. She finally looked over at Jessie with sincerity.

"When I know, I'll let you know," she replied ominously.

"Are you serious? That's your answer? I'm going to keep bugging you until I find out," Jessie responded, pinching her friend.

Lisa pretended to wince in pain, as they both laughed. Jessie was now very curious as to what Lisa was hiding. What would make Ms. Fashionista decide not to take a once in a lifetime internship at what she explained to be one of the hottest design firms in the United States?

Just then a voice came on over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would not like to start our boarding process for Flight 9021 to Los Angeles California. Thank you for your patience," the voice concluded.

Well, Lisa's secret would have to wait until later Jessie thought. For now, she wanted to get on the plane, curl up in her seat and dream about the ocean waves that she had been missing. Perhaps she'd even think about a certain muscular ex-boyfriend with the cutest dimples as well.

* * *

_Palisades- The Morris' Residence_

Zach Morris was putting the last bit of the clothes he was taking with him on the trip into a duffle bag. This long weekend was exactly what the doctor ordered after graduating. Zack was all too happy for the summer to begin. He didn't want to think about classes, job prospects, or anything close to work related for the next couple of months. There were too many waves to catch and too many beach babes to woo to be worrying about the "real world". The Sunny beaches of Cali were as real as it got for him.

Just then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called.

At that moment his mother opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"I just got you back home and you're on your way out again," she said.

"Mom," Zack droned out just like he had always done.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop," Mrs. Morris replied.

"I'll just be gone for a couple of days. Screech's birthday get-a-way is going to be over in Santa Monica. Not far away at all," Zack replied.

"Well, that should be fun. Who's going to be there," his mother replied.

"Just a few of us. Screech, of course, Violet, Slater, me, Kelly, Jessie, and Lisa," Zack answered while looking under his bed for a hat he misplaced.

"Wow, the whole gang. I think it's great you kids- I mean you young adults- are able to get back together again," Mrs. Morris said going to a drawer and pulling out the hat Zack was looking for.

Zack took the hat from his mother and grinned.

"Some things never change," he noted.

His mother just smiled as she ran her hand through her son's now dark brown hair. She was still getting used to his new look. Gone were the golden locks. She marveled at how mature he looked now. Her little man, all grown up.

"Yeah, some things do," she replied.

"Am I interrupting a moment," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Screech," Mrs. Morris exclaimed, "how you'd get in here."

"Oh, I had a key made ages ago Mrs. M," Screeched squeaked out holding out a key triumphantly.

"Remind me to change the locks," Mrs. Morris mumbled to herself.

"Look who I brought along," Screech went on not hearing her.

At that moment A.C Slater appeared from behind Screech.

"A.C," Mrs. Morris exclaimed.

"Hi Mrs. Morris," Slater replied.

"You've gotten even more handsome since the last time I saw you," she went on.

"Don't lie to him Mom," Zack teased zipping up his bag.

"Well, I'll let you boys talk and plot as usual," Mrs. Morris said, giving Zack a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"When did you get in Slater," Zack asked.

"Couple of hours ago. I went to see the folks for a bit, "Slater answered.

"Well, I'm ready for some fun on the beach. How about you guys," Zack asked.

"Definitely, point me to the babes Preppy," Slater let out.

"Babes? Don't you mean Jessie," Zack teased.

Slater rolled his eyes.

"Jessie and I talk on the phone once in a while. I'm a free man," he answered.

"Well that's good, because if you were together and Jessie thought you were cheating- she'd kill you," Screech answered.

"How can I forget Mama's temper," Slater said letting out a nostalgic laugh, then, "what about you and Kelly, Preppy?"

"What about me and Kelly? I think we're on our tenth breakup at the moment," Zack answered.

"Eleventh," Screech corrected.

"Man Zack, will you ever be in a real committed relationship," Slater asked.

Zack thought for a moment. Out of all his relationships thus far, Kelly was probably the most serious, and that wasn't saying much. He thought about all the girls he had been with in such a short span of time. It was the story of his life. Kiss them and leave them. He just couldn't seem to stick to just one. Just when he thought he was getting ready to settle, another beauty came around and peaked his interest. Zack had begun to believe that he was destined to be a bachelor until he was old and grey. Or at least until his mother forced him to marry to give her grandchildren.

In a way, he liked it like that. Life was meant to be fun and exciting. Monogamy was not exciting. Serious relationships with complicated feelings weren't any fun.

"Well, I was committed to Gretchen Peterson for about two weeks last month," Zack quipped with his infamous grin.

"I don't think that counts Zack, seeing as though you were also supposedly committed to Sharon Jones around that time too," Screech interjected.

Slater and Zack let out a laugh as Zack threw one of his pillows at Screech's head.

"If you guys need any lessons on love, I'd be glad to give some pointers. After all, I am the one out of the three of us who actually has a successful relationship," Screech explained.

Both Slater and Zack rolled their eyes.

"So are the girls meeting us over there," Zack asked.

"Yeah, Lisa and Jessie are flying in tonight. They're meeting Kelly and Violet. They're going to drive over together. We'll get to the hotel before them," Screech explained.

"Sounds like a plan. It'll be good to see Lisa and Jessie again. I feel like I haven't had a face to face with them in almost three years," Zack said.

"Yeah, the whole gang together again," Slater noted.

"Yup, together again. Just like old times," Screech finished as he placed his arms around his two buddies.

* * *

_In a plane, somewhere over the desert of Nevada_

Lisa sat on the plane next to a sleeping Jessie. She noted that her friend definitely needed a vacation. Jessie had always been the activist of the group. The main word in activists was activity, and Jessie certainly did a lot of that. It was great to have her there in the big city with her. Who knows if they both would have lasted on the gritty East Coast if it wasn't for each other? Years had gone by but the friendship remained.

Just like she was sure her friendship with the rest of the gang had remained. How could it not, with everything they all had been through. She was excited to see everyone again. Perhaps she was even a little nervous. She had seen Kelly on breaks every now and then, but Lisa hadn't seen the boys in almost three years face to face. None the less, she knew this long weekend would definitely be tons of fun. No drama, no worries, and no thoughts about AFTER the summer.

Still it was weird for Lisa sitting here, finally heading back. Although she and Jessie were close, even Jessie didn't know all the thoughts that were Lisa's mind. Everyone goes on their journeys when they set off into college. You find things out about yourself. Maybe you get deeper into the things you already enjoyed, or perhaps you find other things to enjoy as well. Whatever the case, you can change.

Lisa had changed.

Not in every way of course. She was still the southern California princess who loved a good fashion sale and the latest gossip. Yet, she also realized there were more important things about the world. Things existed that were more important than if floral prints were going to be fashionable for summer, despite what she had told Jessie earlier.

Truth was, Lisa was at a crossroads. She knew what she wanted to do now. She just wasn't sure she had changed all that much to actually follow through on it. What would everyone who has ever known her say? To everyone else, her decision would be coming out of left field. Yet, she knew it made perfect sense.

Lisa Turtle, Ms. Fashionista, was heading off to Medical School.

**A/N: Okay, so this was set up chapter really. To get a feel for where the characters are. The next chapter I start to set things in motion. Hope you like it so far. Reviews are love. **


	3. Memories, Memories, and Other Things

_Disclaimer- I don't own it. _

**Chapter 3: Memories, Memories, and Other Things**

_LAX Airport_

Jessie and Lisa came out of the terminal stretching their arms and pulling their large suitcases along. Lisa, of course, had two large suitcases. One suitcase was for clothes and the other for shoes. She was getting the rest shipped to her later on in the week. Both of the girls had called their mothers to assure them that they had touched down and would see them in a couple of days. As they walked further out they saw two familiar faces standing in the small crowd of people waiting in the baggage claim area.

"Look what blew in from the East Coast," Kelly Kapowski remarked, as she rushed up to her two closest friends and engulfed them in a hug.

Alongside her, and just as giddy, was Violet Ann Bickerstaff. She was hopping up and down and grinning ear to ear.

"Yup, we survived the Big Apple," Jessie said, as she went to give Violet a hug.

"Well, we're so excited for you guys being back. Samuel is going to be so happy. All of us together for his birthday get away," Violet said, letting out a laugh followed by a snort.

"We're glad to be back Violet. Nothing like fun and beach hunks to enjoy after four years of exams and classes," Lisa answered.

"I do agree Lisa," Violet began, "Samuel is quiet the hunk, but I assure you that although you two were something in high school, Screech and I are the real thing this time. As a friend, I know you won't try to make a move on him or anything," she finished with a smile, taking one of Lisa's suitcases.

Lisa wore a confused and slightly disgusted expression as Kelly and Jessie simply mouthed to her not to protest.

"Oh, he's all yours," she finally replied with a forced smile.

"Okay, so let's head to the car and be on our way. The guys are already at the hotel waiting for us," Kelly said walking out.

After a few moments of loading their things in Violet's minivan the girls were on their way. They began to reminisce about old times, fun parties, and of course boys.

"So how are things with you and Derrick, Lisa," Kelly asked as the two sat in the back seat.

"Oh, they're over with," Jessie piped in from the front.

Lisa quickly rolled her eyes.

"I never said we were OVER with Jessie. I just said we aren't that serious," Lisa corrected.

"And you also said long distant relationships don't work. This leads me back to my inquiry I made in Newark. How can it be long distance if you both are going to be in New York next year," Jessie countered, turning around to stare at her friend.

Lisa shook her head at Jessie. She didn't feel like answering any questions tonight.

"Yeah, I remember. You were going to start working for that fancy design firm right," Kelly said.

"Well, my plans are changing… I think," Lisa answered innocently.

"Lisa's got a secret, Lisa's got a secret," Jessie said in a sing song voice.

"Jessie, you just graduated college, not middle school remember," Lisa shot back.

This made all four girls laugh.

"Well, don't hold out on us too long Lisa," Kelly finally said.

"What about you Kelly, you're doing grad school down here in Southern Cali right? You'll be a bit closer to Zack," Jessie said, as she began to fix her make-up in the mirror.

Kelly shook her head.

"I'm starting to think that ship has sailed Jessie. We broke up for the ninth time some months ago," she answered.

"Eleventh," Violet corrected.

"Thank you Violet," Kelly answered sarcastically, then, "I just don't think we'll ever really work out for the long haul. I still have a soft spot for him, but I don't know," she trailed off.

"You don't have to know," Lisa interjected, "you're still young. We all are. Besides, I haven't seen him in a while, but I'm pretty sure Zack is still the same ladies man as he was in high school. That boy won't change for anyone. Its better you realize it now instead of hoping for a miracle."

"Very wise words Lisa," Violet said.

"Remember when you and Zack dated Lisa? It lasted a total of three weeks," Jessie remarked.

"You dated Zack, Lisa," Violet asked.

Lisa shook her head for a moment. Every girl in this car, except for Violet, had been romantically involved, in some shape or form, with Zack Morris. That was saying something about Zack. She remembered the two times they had kissed when he was helping her get her fashion show together. She also remembered the fall out between him and Screech and the drama it caused. She remembered how eventually Screech gave his blessings and how she and Zack had walked out of the school that day hand in hand. They were a couple. Lisa was happy. Zack seemed happy too.

Lisa also remembered how Zack screwed it up.

"Hardly, Violet," Lisa let out a bit more bitterly than she intended, "We were together for a bit and then suddenly Zack felt it would be best if we saw other people."

"Oh," Violet breathed out.

"Yeah, it was so random," Kelly said thinking out loud, "you both seemed really happy. Zack seemed to be walking on cloud nine."

Lisa shook her head again. She loved high school; it was the best time of her life really. Yet, this was one memory she didn't want to rehash.

"Well, it was over and done with. Besides Kelly, you and Zack lasted longer. I was a notch on the Morris belt of girlfriends. I'm just glad we were able to stay friends," Lisa concluded.

"Speaking of friends, what are you and Slater, Jessie," Kelly spoke out.

Lisa laughed at the new subject and was very happy to take the spotlight off of her and her past naive delusions that Zack Morris was boyfriend material. If Kelly couldn't make it work with him, how the heck did she suppose she would? She was glad that was in her past.

"Yeah Jessie, what about you and Slater," Lisa joined in.

"There is nothing between me and Slater. I mean, I'm looking forward to seeing him, but honestly, I'm just happy to be around old friends," Jessie answered.

"Right, you put on all that make-up for a get away with simply old friends," Kelly teased.

At that remark Jessie stopped applying the lip stick she was putting on.

"Can't a girl just want to look pretty," she asked, mocking innocence.

"Yeah, you can look pretty, but you're attempting to look SEXY. Sexy and 'old friends' don't go together," Lisa quipped.

"I don't blame you though Jessie, Slater looks great. He has a shorter hair cut now, and he's totally kept his body," Kelly spilled out.

"You've seen Slater, Kelly," Jessie asked.

"Only once, last break," Kelly answered.

"Oh," Jessie said.

"Girl hasn't been back in town an hour and she's already acting territorial about A.C again," Lisa said, wagging a finger at Jessie in mock disapproval.

Jessie simply smiled. Despite pretending that she didn't care, she had to admit there was a part of her which really wanted to see Slater again, and not just to catch up on old times.

"You have nothing to worry about from me Jessie. Slater and I never really got started remember. I had my hands full with Zack," Kelly explained.

"Wait," Violet interjected once again as she drove, "what do you mean you and Slater never really started?"

"We went out a couple of times during high school," Kelly replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

As the car neared a stop light Violet looked around at the girls in amazement.

"Did you ever date Slater, Lisa," she asked.

Lisa thought for a moment.

"Well, there was that one time during the summer when I got everyone jobs at my parents' beach club. Slater and I went on two dates during the fourth of July I think," Lisa answered truthfully.

"I remember you telling me about that," Jessie said.

"Wow," Violet remarked, "no wonder you all are friends. Share and share alike I guess."

Everyone in the car began to laugh at the realization of the fact that they all had traded boyfriends at one time or another.

"Well, I guess that's the beauty of it. No matter the romantic links it never seems to endanger our friendship," Kelly finally answered.

"Well, at least you guys got that out of your system in high school. I don't think it would work well to go swapping partners now. It could be messy," Violet replied.

"I definitely think we've passed that stage in our lives Violet," Jessie answered confidently as they neared the hotel.

_The Marriott in Santa Monica_

The three young men walked into the suite and marveled at the scenery.

"Wow Screech, Violet really knows how to pick a room," Slater remarked.

"My Heart has impeccable taste. After all she did choose me," Screech replied, plopping down on the plush couch in the common room.

Violet had picked out The Royal Sweet at the Marriott for Screech's birthday. The hotel space was like a lavish Victorian apartment. There was a nice sized kitchen with a mini bar, a common room with a plush couch and a soft carpet, and two large rooms with three beds each. There was one room for the boys and one for the girls.

"So are we ordering room service, or heading out to a restaurant," Zack asked.

"Violet made reservations at The Lobster for tonight. Right on the pier so we can go to the arcade afterwards," Screech informed.

"Nothing says twenty-one and legal like a game of Tekken two at the arcade," Zack replied sarcastically.

"Lay off him Preppy. We got the rest of our lives to be old men," Slater said.

"The girls should be here any minute," Screech said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Women: always fashionably late," Slater grimaced.

"Maybe Jessie's making herself pretty for you," Zack teased.

Slater waved a hand at his friend as he poured himself a glass of water.

"How many times I have to tell you Zack? Jessie and I are friends. Unlike you, I left the whole high school sweetheart thing in high school," he replied sitting down on the plush couch.

Zack gave his friend a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.

"It means, that I can already tell you how the next few days are going to go. You and Kelly are going to get into the same room and suddenly old feelings reignite and you two will convince yourselves against better judgment that maybe, just maybe, it may work this time," Slater explained.

"Not this time," Zack replied.

"I wouldn't blame you though. Kelly looked great last time I saw her. I like the short bob on her, and she's still got a great body," Slater went on with a look of remembrance on his face.

Zack gave his friend a lop sided grin.

"Sure you want your theory to play out Slater? Maybe you want a go at Kelly- again," Zack quipped.

"That ship has sailed as well," Slater replied quickly, "Now that I'm graduated I want a fresh start. No entanglements. The past is the past," he finished raising his glass of water and taking a drink.

"Darn straight," Zack agreed as he raised the drink of water he had poured for himself.

"I don't know what we're toasting but I'll toast too," Screech said as he joined in.

As the boys raised their glasses towards one another, a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Did you guys get the party started without us," Kelly said walking in, followed by Jessie, Violet and Lisa.

Screech walked towards Violet greeting her with a kiss, as Slater and Zack looked at the new additions to the room.

Slater noticed Jessie's confident smile as her dirty blond curls flowed around her face going to her shoulders. She was wearing a knee high skirt that showed off her long lean legs.

Mama sure kept fit, he noted.

His eyes then wondered over to Kelly whose sun dress fit in all the right places, as she beamed a smile at him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Suddenly, Slater forgot what he had been toasting to a minute ago.

Zack looked over to the three girls. Kelly's dress fit her perfectly. He was always amazed at how she was able to make any outfit look like it was specially formed for her body. She gave him a flirtatious smile that he returned in kind. Then he looked over to Jessie who seemed as determined and fiery as ever.

His eyes then locked on Lisa. He watched as she reluctantly embraced a way too excited Screech, and how she walked over to give Slater a hug. Then she made her way over to him, giving that smile of hers that he didn't know he missed until that moment.

Did he just think that? Had he missed her smile?

Her hair was straight now and went down to her shoulders. Gone were the curls that he had grown accustomed to, but he wasn't complaining. She was wearing a baby-tee with a mini-skirt and leggings that seemed to hug all the right places. He found himself swallowing slightly as she gave him a hug and his nostrils took in the pleasant scent of honey and flowers. She still wore the same fragrance after all these years.

"Hey Zack," she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Hey Lisa," he replied taking in her features.

She then went back over to stand with the girls as the four marveled at the hotel suite. Zack noted that the sight of her walking away was almost as pleasant as when she was walking towards him.

Zack shook his head for a moment coming out of whatever trance he had been in. Nostalgia had a way of doing that he supposed. For a moment there he thought he had been checking Lisa out. Like REALLY checking her out.

He shook his head and laughed to himself. He was simply noticing a beautiful woman. That was his specialty after all, he concluded to himself.

"So what are we toasting," Jessie asked.

"Well," Slater trailed off looking at Zack for help.

"Well, um," Zack started as he tried to come up with something, then he said, "to a great weekend with great friends."

All the girls let out a collective 'awe' sound.

"I don't think," Screech began before a pillow thrown by Slater came flying towards his head hitting him.

"Yeah, Screech, don't think," Slater finished.

"Let's go eat," Zack chimed in as he walked towards the door.

He felt like he could use some air.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter. I'm trying to do these daily- we'll see how it goes. Reviews are love. **


	4. Dinner, Flirting, and Revelations

**A/N: I don't own it**

**Chapter 4: Dinner, Flirting, and Revelations**

_At The Lobster restaurant_

The atmosphere of the restaurant was lively as the gang sat at a medium sized circular table. It wasn't the normal booth at the MAX, but it would have to do. They had finished ordering as they continued to catch up on the last four years.

"So after my second arrest during a sit down strike in front of City Hall, I knew activism was definitely for me- minus jail time of course," Jessie explained, finishing off what had been a humorous tale of her venture into left- wing politics.

"Wow Jessie, who would have thought the top girl of our high school class, would be the first one with a record," Kelly commented.

With that remark the rest of the gang began to laugh.

Lisa was definitely glad she was back in Southern California. The warm weather, and the cool breeze from the ocean, felt like a God send. It had also been interesting to find out what everyone was up to.

Kelly was going off to graduate school at USC to get her master's degree in Social Work. She wanted to become a counselor for youth. Lisa definitely felt like this agreed with Kelly's personality. She had always been good at giving people encouragement.

Slater had explained that while being on the wrestling team at his school he got really interested in physical fitness. He ended up majoring in Kinesiology. He was taking a summer job as a personal trainer at California's top fitness gym called The Elite Body. A good number of Hollywood stars went there.

Screech, along with Violet, had an internship, doing lab work for one of the top pharmaceutical companies located in Los Angeles.

Then there was Zack. He wasn't taking a job or any internship this summer. Instead, he explained that he was going to ride the waves, pick up babes, and enjoy his youth before work turned him old and gray. He also noted that his father had offered him an entry level position at his computer company once the summer ended. Zack, overall, wasn't concerned with any of it at the moment. His response to the future was that he'd burn that bridge when he got to it.

This made Lisa smile. Take it to Zack Morris to shrug off decisions that may very well affect his entire livelihood. His theories and schemes were always flawed, Lisa noted. Yet, he always did it with seemingly no care in the world. That had to be admired a bit. You also had to admire that he always had a smile on his face while he did it.

Lisa never minded to admire that.

Not that she dwelled on Zack's looks, but he was one of the hottest guys in Bayside when they were there. Walking into the hotel room earlier and seeing Slater sitting on the couch and Zack standing by the counter made Lisa realize that many girls probably envied her, Kelly, and Jessie back in high school.

Single, (and even married), women in the restaurant probably envied them now as well. Slater and Zack were as handsome as ever. Lisa noted how Jessie and Kelly sat on both sides of Slater and how each of them seemed to be steeling glances his way.

She didn't blame them, harmless flirtation wasn't anything to stress over. They were enjoying the company and the nostalgia of innocence that was high school.

Lisa's eyes peered over to Zack, who was sitting next to Jessie, with Screech on the other side of him. They were across the table from one another, so anytime Lisa looked straight he was in her vision. Not that she minded. Gone was the sun touched hair that defined his look in high school. His cut was now dark brown and short. It brought more attention to his face and eyes. It was different, but it wasn't bad either.

Yet, as Lisa observed Zack flirting with the waitress when they were seated, his looks had changed, but he was still the same Zack Morris.

Despite that though, (or maybe even because of it), she had missed him. Flaws, schemes, and all. She had missed everyone really.

Suddenly Zack locked eyes with her. This made Lisa quickly turn her face to Violet who was talking.

Why did she just do that, she asked herself. She was just noticing her friend, not like she was caught gazing at him or something. Not like she would GAZE at him anyway. It was Zack after all, and she was over the hype.

Lisa continued to keep her eyes focused on Violet. Yet, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched herself.

Was Zack still looking at her? Should she check to see? Why was she asking herself such silly questions?

Lisa reached to take a sip of her water, and used the moment to peer in Zack's direction.

He was definitely still looking. Their eyes met, as Zack gave a mischievous grin and quickly turned his eyes back to Violet. A small smile crept across Lisa's lips.

It seemed Jessie and Kelly weren't the only ones indulging in playful flirtation. Morris was scandalous, Lisa thought to herself.

"Well, it would seem that we've heard everyone's plans except one," Jessie announced looking over at Lisa.

Lisa took another sip of her water and played innocent. She knew this was coming. Eventually she was going to have to talk about her plans and deal with the reactions. Lisa had enjoyed keeping it to herself for a bit. Only she and her parents knew of her decision, and she had only told them last week. Being proud of herself for her choice had given her solace for the last month and a half.

Also, she felt if she kept it to herself, she could always change her mind if the thought of medical school became too overwhelming. By saying it out loud, to her closest friends, she would now be placing her bets, and there would be no turning back.

"Well, I'm going to candy stripe at the Bayside hospital this summer," Lisa said.

"And," Jessie went on, "what about after the summer."

Lisa shook her head at her friend. If Lisa ever wanted to give up her spot as gossip queen, Jessie could surely take over.

"Well," Lisa started, "I had two choices after the summer. I could either start a paid internship at a fashion design firm in New York, or choose the other thing I was considering," she finished.

"Why Lisa, I don't think I've ever seen you play coy before," Slater noted.

"Yeah, spit it out," Jessie said, jumping in.

Lisa let out a breath and decided to finally unload.

"Well, you guys know I majored in design at NYU, but I didn't just major in that, I double majored in Biology. I really enjoyed it, and I did really great in the classes. For some crazy reason I was encouraged by my advisor to take the MCAT, the med school admissions test, and I scored really well, and-"she was explaining before she heard Jessie.

"Oh my God," her friend gasped out.

"I applied to some med schools, and I got into two of them, and I chose the one in southern California. So, yeah, I'm sort of on the path of becoming a surgeon," Lisa rushed out, reaching for a sip of her water.

The table had gone silent as Lisa felt everyone starring at her.

The quiet around the table was a bit unsettling. She wished someone would say something.

"Is this some alternate universe," Slater finally let out.

"Oh my God," Jessie said again.

"A doctor, wow," Zack exclaimed.

"Green and white have always been good colors on you Lisa," Kelly noted.

"Oh my God," Jessie let out again.

"You used to hate dissecting frogs in school Lisa. Now you've graduated to dissecting people. Cool," Screech said.

"Oh my God," Jessie sputtered again.

"Will someone hit the broken record over there," Kelly muttered nodding towards Jessie.

"How could you not tell me Lisa," Jessie finally asked.

"Jessie, you seemed stressed enough with your own plans, I didn't want to boggle you down with mine," Lisa explained.

"Med school is a big deal though. That's amazing. Are you going to be able to live outside of the fashion world for long," Jessie replied.

"Yeah, well, I figured I could introduce some fashion tips to the nurse and staff eventually," Lisa beamed.

"It really is great Lisa. Totally out of left field for you though," Violet noted.

"Not really," Zack interjected before Lisa could reply, "both of Lisa's parents are renowned doctors. In a way it makes a lot of sense," he finished. As he said this he locked eyes with Lisa once again and gave an encouraging smile.

Lisa smiled back appreciatively for a moment, and then diverted her gaze back to Violet.

Everyone continued to give their congratulations to Lisa as the waitress brought out their food.

"Well, now that Lisa has made the rest of us look like underachievers, I say we chow down," Slater remarked.

Lisa laughed with the rest of her friends as she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

For whatever reason, her gaze went back over to Zach whose eyes were on her. She watched as his lips mouthed the word 'awesome' followed by him giving a small silent clap.

Lisa laughed despite herself, and then rolled her eyes at him.

She was about to mouth something equally as middle schooled back, when she observed the waitress casually slip Zack her number as she walked by the table.

She noted how he looked at the small paper, gave a lop sided grin, and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Lisa looked away before she could tell if he returned back to looking at her.

Suddenly she didn't feel like play flirting any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was a shorter chapter, but I felt it was better to end the chapter at this moment. Reviews are love. **


	5. The Games We Play

**Chapter 5: The Games We Play**

_The Pier of Santa Monica_

The lights and sounds of the Pier added to the excitement of the night as the gang walked down the boardwalk towards the arcade area. The sounds of laughter and talk filled the night as the young adults relished in the atmosphere.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm super excited to get around to playing the new Final Fantasy," Screech beamed as he hurried into the plaza.

"Oh wait my hunkie poo, I would like to join you in the challenge," Violet laughed out following close behind.

"I see they have a pool table in there, anyone up for a game," Slater inquired.

"I would love," Jessie began before her cell phone went off. She looked to see who it was then, "it's my projects director. I better take this. He might want to go over something important," she finished.

"No problem," Slater replied.

Jessie walked back outside away from the fray as she answered her phone.

"I'm not very good at pool Slater, but if you don't mind a bum player I'd give it a go," Kelly said.

"Don't worry Kel, I'll teach you all my moves," Slater replied.

They both smiled at each other as they walked towards the back where the tables were.

That left Lisa and Zack standing in the entrance way of the arcade.

Zack looked around and took in the flashing lights. He hadn't been in one of these in years. He always thought by the time he was twenty one he'd be at a club every night partying it up. Yet, this was Screech's idea of a great time, and he had to admit, that it wasn't so bad.

Zack then looked over to Lisa, who seemed to be peering around to figure out where to go. He could have sworn that he caught her looking at him throughout dinner. He didn't mind though. He had been looking at her too. Perhaps it was because they had been seated across from each other, but he found his eyes constantly settling upon her features throughout dinner. Perhaps he was being a bit careless in indulging more than usual into her face and figure, but it was harmless he convinced himself. The next couple of days were supposed to be care free and happy. If that meant a little harmless flirting with a close, and hot, old friend- who was he to deny himself.

Besides, he had gotten that waitress' number. All in all it was a good night thus far.

"I don't feel like playing pool," Zack spoke up, "how about air hockey?"

Lisa looked up to him with an unreadable expression. Zack had to admit that he couldn't remember the last time she had looked him in the eye since the end of dinner. After the waitress slipped him her number, Lisa seemed to get preoccupied with some story Jessie was retelling.

"No, I don't think so. I was figuring I'd go play the free basket game over there," Lisa answered.

Zack put on a mock pout as he clasped his hands together.

"Lisa, you'd have me play all by my lonesome," Zack said in an exaggerated solemn voice.

He noticed a small smile creep upon her lips as she slightly shook her head.

"I'm sure you'd find someone to play with Zack," she answered.

"But I want to play with you," Zack responded, a little quicker than intended.

The quick response seemed to make Lisa make eye contact with him. She seemed to be thinking something over in her head.

"Okay, I guess I can oblige you with a butt-kicking in air hockey," she finally said.

Zack gave a wide grin as they went over to the game.

"Well Lisa, don't be so quick to assume you'll beat me just yet. I've been practicing," Zack replied teasingly.

"Zack, I've always beaten you at this and foosball. You suck at both," Lisa replied back giving a mischievous smile.

She was actually right. When he, Screech, Lisa, and Jessie used go to the arcade when they were younger he'd always challenge Lisa and she'd always beat him. He had forgotten until now.

"Well, you forget Lisa; you didn't wear manicured nails back then. Sure you want to really go toe to toe," he shot back.

"Oh bring it on honey," she replied back in her infamous sassy tone.

Zack raised his eyebrows and took in her determined look and sexy smirk. He felt the heat rush to his ears as they looked at each other a little longer than old friends were supposed to.

He'd bring it alright, he thought for a moment.

Zack suddenly shook his head trying to refocus. He heard Lisa slightly clear her throat as she took her place at the other end of the table.

The game was on as they shot the puck back and forth. Lisa easily scored the first point with an off the wall shot that caught Zack off guard.

"So, medical school eh," Zack began between shots.

"Yup," Lisa replied with her eyes focused on the table.

"That's a huge thing Lisa. I think you surprised us all tonight," Zack responded back as he made a shot into Lisa's goal.

"Well, helping people became important to me. I mean, I think I always had an interest in it," Lisa answered.

Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"I should have known from that time you helped me out in the hospital when I needed knee surgery," Zack said.

He remembered how scared he was to go under the knife. It was right before a big basketball game and he had bumped into Mr. Belding and took a pretty bad fall. When he was rushed to the hospital he was told, by Lisa's mother Dr. Turtle that he was going to have to get surgery. It freaked him out. He had even attempted to impersonate a doctor in order to escape.

He noticed a smile come upon Lisa's face as she seemed to remember the incident as well.

"Yeah, that was crazy. And then we had that talk about how you, me, and Screech had been rushed to the hospital that time we all fell while ice skating," she explained.

They both laughed at the memory.

"As crazy of a story that was, it calmed me down. I wasn't so scared anymore," Zack went on as he hit the puck, which Lisa blocked in turn.

Lisa shook her head a little.

"My mom is one of the best surgeons in California, I knew it was going to work out," she explained.

"I heard you, you know," Zack said.

Lisa looked up at him puzzled for a moment.

"I'm talking about when I drifted off to sleep the night before the surgery. I heard you pray over me, as I dozed off I felt you kiss my forehead," Zack trailed off.

Suddenly he felt very out in the open. He cleared his throat trying to play it off.

"I mean, I'm just saying you know how to make a patient comfortable," he finished in a matter of fact tone.

Lisa just looked at him for a moment with another unreadable expression. She then nodded and turned her eyes back to the table.

A silence fell over the game as they shot the puck back and forth. They seemed to be tied thus far. Thankfully Lisa broke the silence and spoke again.

"When I joined my mother in surgery with you the next day, that's when I really started to think about getting involved in medicine," she said, not looking up from the table as she continued to hit the puck back and forth.

"Don't tell me you got some sort of pleasure from watching me be cut open," Zack joked back. He then hit the puck which Lisa blocked once again.

There was another silence.

"When I was in there I realized how important my Mom's role was. How, in caring for you, she was insuring that those of us who cared for you would be able to continue having you around," she began.

Lisa's eyes were focused intently on the table as she seemed to be letting the words pour out.

"Because I thought, what if I- I mean- we'd lost you and how devastating that would be. Yet, my Mom made sure that didn't happen," she paused again letting out a breath, "I figured it would be a pretty great feeling to be able give that gift of time to others," she finished.

Zack stood up straighter from the table as he looked over at Lisa. He felt out in the open again as he noticed the heat rushing to his ears. They locked eyes for a moment before Lisa looked away.

"That, and I'm a ten in green," she quipped out with a lop sided grin.

Zack smiled despite the tension that was still evident. He kept looking up at Lisa as the game continued. How do you respond to that kind of truth, Zack thought to himself. It was… powerful, for lack of a better work. Zack felt, well, he didn't know what he felt, in being the indirect source of such a powerful realization that she had gotten those few years ago.

He had wandered deep in thought until a bell rang from the table.

Lisa had just made the final goal.

"I told you Zack, you still suck at this game. I beat you with manicured nails and all," his feisty opponent proclaimed.

Zack nodded his head in agreement as he slowly clapped while walking over to her.

"I think you cheated. In fact, I think you've always cheated," he answered.

Lisa quickly raised her eyebrows and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"How would I do that," she asked.

"Everyone knows that it isn't in my nature to be completely focused with a beautiful girl standing in front of me," Zack answered raising his eyebrows and giving her a mischievous grin.

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head as a large smile came upon her face.

"Zack," was all she said.

Without much thought to it, Zack's hand touched Lisa's bare arm. He couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was, and that it was cool to the touch.

"Loser has to buy the winner a smoothie," he replied with a soft tone to his voice.

Lisa looked up at him for a moment as though searching for something in his eyes.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"I like that you'd like that," Zack answered back.

With that, they walked out of the arcade, with Zack's hand still touching Lisa's skin. Neither of them seemed to mind.

_The back of the arcade_

"So I never got to ask you how San Francisco was Kelly," Slater said as the two friends stood at the pool table.

They had been joking and reminiscing throughout the game. Even playing pool brought back memories. Slater had attempted some years ago to teach Kelly the game during cut day of their senior year. Kelly had joked that her playing hadn't improved since that time.

"It was good. Not as warm as southern California. I had to invest in a whole new wardrobe up there. My tank tops and spandex weren't cutting it," Kelly went on.

This made Slater laugh as he remembered the outfits Kelly used to wear back in high school. She was very right to get warmer clothing. He remembered his first day as a transfer student when he had come across Kelly in the hallways. It was crush at first sight. Her feathered hair and short shorts that showed off her tone legs became the inspiration to his boyhood dreams for the rest of the school year.

"Your turn Slater," Kelly said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going for the purple ball in the corner pocket," he said, as he lined up to take the shot. In a moment he had done what he said and put on a satisfied grin.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me your moves, not gloat and pummel me," Kelly let out.

Slater laughed as he walked over to his friend.

"Okay, I'll show you a very simple move that is sure to help you with your game," he went on.

"I'm listening," Kelly answered with a smile.

Slater wasn't sure, but he sensed that maybe there was something more to her smile than simply learning a new move in pool.

"May I," Slater said getting behind her.

Kelly seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Sure," she finally answered in a whisper.

Slater reached his arms around her, as he guided the pool stick in her hand. He moved so that they both leaned down over the table. Slater couldn't help but take in the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo.

Kelly's body seemed to fit perfectly in their position as they stood like that for a moment.

"It's all about control," Slater spoke close to her ear.

"Control," Kelly whispered out as she turned ever so slightly in his direction.

"Yeah, you have to make the ball do what you want it to do. There's no luck in pool, although people think there are lucky shots. You can't shoot blindly. You have to take aim for the one you want," he said.

He kept his hands over hers as he slid the pool stick back through their fingers getting ready to push for the shot.

"And go for it," Kelly finished with her eyes on the table now.

Slater turned his gaze to her for a moment taking in her features. This all felt familiar and …nice.

He focused again on the table, and then pushed the pool stick forcibly through their fingers as the tip made contact with the ball, that hit the other ball, and quickly went into the right corner pocket.

"We did it," Kelly exclaimed as she jumped up with joy.

Without much thought they found themselves embracing one another. Kelly quickly pulled back, with Slater's arms still around her.

"Sorry, I guess I still get a little over excited sometimes. It's the cheerleader in me," she whispered out as they kept eye contact.

"I don't mind," Slater shrugged.

He was telling the truth. In fact, he happened to like it a lot. For whatever reason his hands weren't dropping.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow Carl," Jessie's voice came from behind them.

Slater and Kelly quickly broke apart as Jessie walked towards them. Her eyes hadn't looked up to them yet.

Slater wasn't sure why he broke away so quickly considering that it was nothing but a harmless embrace. Wasn't it?

"Okay, I'm ready for that game Slater," Jessie said walking up to her two friends, not seeming to notice a flustered Kelly.

"I'm going to go grab some more tokens," Kelly quickly said walking past her.

Jessie looked on for a moment and then refocused on Slater.

"Ready to play macho man," she quipped with a seductive smirk.

Slater looked on after Kelly, and then set his eyes back on Jessie. He gave her a smile and brushed off whatever he was feeling moments ago. It was all harmless.

"Let's play Mama," he answered.

* * *

**A/N: Things are beginning to get a little heated-lol. Review please. **


	6. Catching Waves and Maybe Feelings Too

**Chapter 6: Catching Waves and Maybe Feelings Too**

_Down on the beach_

After getting two slurpees from one of the concession stands, Lisa and Zack made their way down to the beach. The night sky was clear, as a breeze rolled off of the waves as they walked close to the ocean front. They had continued to talk about high school, and eventually they moved onto their lives in college.

Lisa didn't know she could laugh and smile as much as she had done since reuniting with her friends. She also didn't know she would be spending this much one on one time with Zack. He had seemed to take more of a focus on her ever since she had entered the hotel room earlier. She had fully assumed that the night would be pleasant, but that Zack and Kelly would be getting cozy again, while Jessie and Slater reconnected. She was content with just enjoying the company of her friends, like she had always done. Things were proving to be going differently.

She wasn't sure how to respond to different. What did it really mean to be the focus of Zack's attention? The boy didn't exactly have a long attention span to begin with. Lisa had learned that in her brief time being his girlfriend back in high school. He was like many of the boys she had seen and rebuked in college. They were lover boys, and predators, always looking for their next kill. Although their intentions weren't malicious, they weren't really genuine either. Zack, although one of her closet friends, was really no different. She had witnessed him many times falling for a girl only to fall for another not too long after.

Yet, he was Zack, and she was Lisa. They were friends, and she liked his company. The flirting was just a natural part of that. Besides, he had gotten the waitress' number. That was going to probably be his conquest of the summer. Lisa had nothing to worry about. So she'd enjoy the moments, and take them for what they were.

"I better not drink this slurpee too fast, before I get brain freeze," Lisa spoke out finally, breaking the serene silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea to drink a slurpee this late at night. I don't think the sugar is going to let us fall asleep," Zack added.

"I don't mind. I'm used to all nighters," Lisa replied, then realizing what her words sounded like, "I mean with exams. All nighters for exams the next day," she quickly finished.

This made Zack laugh as Lisa corrected her words.

"I knew what you meant Lisa. My mind isn't always in the gutter," he said.

Lisa shook her head with a smile.

"I know that Zack. You have the ability to be wholesome-sometimes. Especially when you're not hatching some hair brain scheme for riches and world domination," Lisa quipped back.

They both laughed as Zack finally stopped walking, which made Lisa stop as well.

"You want to sit," he offered, as he placed his jacket on the sand.

Lisa hesitated for a moment. A night stroll on the beach, followed by gazing out into the ocean was starting to enter the grey territory of, 'this may not be an innocent outing between old friends'.

"Maybe we should head back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are," she answered.

Zack looked down for a moment as if thinking it through.

"We both have cell phones Lisa. If they need us, they'll call us. Besides, the arcade is fun, but after a couple of games you kind of remember you're over the age of twelve and it loses its appeal," Zack reasoned.

Lisa nodded in agreement.

"You've always got an answer for everything," she said.

"You know me," he replied.

"Yeah, that's the problem," she answered back quickly.

Zack laughed again as he sat down on the sand. Lisa followed his lead and sat down on his jacket that he had laid out for her.

They looked out on the dark ocean as the waves crashed on the shore. Lisa closed her eyes and breathed in. This was nice and simple. Lisa missed simple sometimes. With college, and constantly trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, simple sometimes felt like a distant memory. She was pretty sure when she started medical school that simple wouldn't even be in her vocabulary much longer.

"I missed this," she heard Zack say.

"This? How could you? I'm sure you were at the beach every weekend for the past four years," Lisa replied looking over to him.

"I didn't mean the ocean. I meant all of us being together. I mean, you kind of forget the void having people around fills, until you get them back and remember," he said. He was looking into her eyes with a soft smile on his lips that Lisa couldn't help but look at.

She quickly turned her attention back to the ocean. She needed to focus on something other than the good looking guy sitting very close to her on the sand.

"Yeah, I agree. It can bring back a lot of things that you kind of push out of your mind over the years," she answered back.

Like the way she had pushed out of her mind her attraction to him. Like she had pushed out of her mind the fact that she really enjoyed the kisses they shared years ago, and how much it hurt when he decided that they should see other people.

As he sat so close to her those feelings seemed to be crashing back like the waves to the shore. It made her shiver slightly.

Within seconds Zack's arm went around her shoulders.

"Are you cold," he whispered.

She felt the heat from his breath as he was so close to her ear. It didn't help calm her any.

"A little thanks," Lisa replied.

Lisa needed to talk about something that would fight against these emotions that were creeping up inside of her.

"So, now that Kelly is back down here, I'm sure you two will give it another go. You better not hold out on the gossip when it happens. I want a full scoop," she said with a forced laugh. She didn't look at Zack as she said it. He might see it in her eyes, that the last thing she wanted to talk about was him with Kelly.

"I don't know if you noticed Lisa, but Kelly wasn't paying me much attention tonight," Zack answered back.

Was that why he had begun to focus on her? Had he seen that Kelly was more occupied with Slater and decided the NEXT best thing would be Lisa? Was she the consolation prize? That probably wasn't the case, but the thought that it MIGHT be the case ignited a slight anger inside of her.

"I see, "she said stiffly as she shrugged off his arms from around her shoulders.

Zack was still starring at her, and she could sense the confusion on his face.

"Not that I was paying her much attention either," he finally answered. "Honestly, I think both Kelly and I are tired of the merry go round that has been our relationship. Have we ever been able to stay together longer than a couple of months," he finished.

"Have you ever been able to stay together with ANYONE for more than a couple of months," Lisa shot back, a little quicker than she had first intended.

This made Zack chuckle a bit.

"I deserve that, and you're right- I haven't," he answered.

"Yeah, you can't keep your eyes in your head when any girl comes around," Lisa said with a genuine laugh as she nudged Zack slightly.

"That may be true," Zack answered back. Somehow his arm had found its way up back around Lisa, as though he had sensed her relaxing again.

"I do wonder, what girl caught your eye around the time we were going out that made you suddenly decide monogamy, once again, wasn't for you," Lisa poured out before she could stop herself.

When the question escaped her lips she stopped cold. She tried to force one more giggle, but it fell short. She hadn't meant to ask that question. She didn't really want to know the answer. Did she? Then again, they were old friends reminiscing. What did it matter? Talking about their past relationship should be just as easy as talking about the junior prom. It was just a matter of fact now- nothing major.

She noticed that Zack had gone silent for a moment. His arm was still around her as he peered into the ocean.

"There wasn't another girl," he finally said, his eyes were still on the water.

Lisa kept her gaze on him. Her curiosity became further peaked, but perhaps she was walking on dangerous ground. Perhaps she should let sleeping dogs lie.

"Then what was it," she asked, despite her inner protest.

There was another silence between them as Zack seemed to be thinking his words over.

"Well Lisa, you know that clichéd saying of 'it's not you, it's me'? Well, that was actually true when it came down to us," he answered.

Lisa rolled her eyes. That wasn't really an answer.

"I know it was you Zack. It was ALL you," she laughed out, "I was just wondering why it was you."

Zack finally looked over to her and his eyes showed something in them she couldn't quiet place.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug, as he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

Lisa tried to fight the disappointment she felt with his answer. What did she expect any way? They were seventeen at the time. Was there really ever a rhyme or reason why young people's relationships falter and end? Yet, she couldn't help but feel that Zack was too smart of a guy not to know the 'why' to his own actions.

Whatever the case, she felt like she wanted to do what she should have done in the beginning, and leave the topic alone.

"Well, it's probably best we broke up when we did. I mean, I couldn't imagine being in Kelly's situation with you for the last couple of years. You sure know how to stress a girl out Zack," Lisa said.

Zack suddenly looked at her quickly, and the intensity of his gaze had given Lisa pause.

"You're not Kelly, Lisa. You and me, wasn't me and Kelly. It was different. I don't know much, but I knew that for sure when we were going out," Zack replied.

"Was that a good thing or a bad thing," Lisa whispered out, not being able to break from his stare.

"It was," he paused, "a thing I wasn't used to. It caught me off guard," he finished.

They were sitting very close now. Lisa was sure no good could come from them sitting this close. Only further confusion. She was desperately holding onto simple, and with every new answer Zack was providing, and with every second his strong hands gripped her bare shoulders, simple was beginning to slip through her fingers. It was being replaced with something she was trying to fight.

It was being replaced with a strong urge to give into the temptation to get reacquainted with Zack's lips.

The way he was looking into her eyes and back down to her own lips, it seemed as though he had the same thoughts on his mind.

With his arm still around her shoulders, he turned his body to face her more. She watched as Zack raised his other hand and gently brushed the stray hair that had blown in front of her eyes. His fingertips lingered on her left temple and lightly trailed, like a feather, down her jaw line as they came to rest on her collarbone.

Suddenly she didn't feel very cold. Lisa felt the heat as it rushed up to her cheeks. Zack's body was radiating some sort of warm force as his eyes searched her face for further invitation.

This was all kinds of wrong, Lisa thought.

She could feel the warmth from his breath as Zack's face moved closer to hers.

This felt too good to be wrong. Her senses seemed to be taking over her logic. She didn't mind at the moment, even if in all likelihood she would regret it later.

"You're so gorgeous," she heard him marvel in a whisper ever so closely.

She smiled at his word as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate as she waited for his lips to arrive.

"Here they are!"

It was a shout from behind them that jolted Lisa back to her senses.

It was Violet.

Lisa quickly broke apart from Zack as she struggled to stand. She looked back to find Violet standing only a few feet behind them with a curious expression on her face. The rest of the gang was further behind running up,

Lisa quickly stepped towards Violet and whispered in her ear.

"You didn't just see that," she said pleadingly.

Violet nodded in a seemingly understanding manner.

"Hey guys. Should have known Zack would be at the ocean front," Slater said as he reached the three of them.

"Yeah, we needed some air" Zack fumbled out as he was brushing the sand off of his jacket.

Lisa didn't dare look over to him as the rest of the gang reached them. She was afraid that any eye contact would somehow reveal to everyone what she and Zack had almost engaged in. She couldn't have that happen after the speech she gave Kelly earlier in the car.

She should know better than this.

"Okay, well, I say we head back to the hotel. I'm beat," Screech chimed in.

"Yeah me too," Kelly agreed, "it been a crazy day," she finished stealing a glance at Slater as he nervously cleared his throat.

"I agree, "Lisa said walking over to Kelly. She began to walk back towards the hotel, "a crazy day indeed," she muttered to herself.

Tomorrow would be better, she thought. Tomorrow the nostalgia would be worn off and she'd remember that anything other than friendship with Zack Morris would only lead to a dead end. Tomorrow she'd remember that she was no longer seventeen and that she wanted more substance.

Tomorrow, she wouldn't want him.

Yet, as Lisa walked back from the beach, she realized that sometimes tomorrow made promises that it didn't always keep. As she brought her fingers to her lips and thought back to how close Zack was to her just moments ago, she wondered if she really wanted tomorrow to actually come.

* * *

**A/N: Things seem to be progressing :) **


	7. Resolutions

**Chapter 7: Resolutions**

_Around the shops of Santa Monica_

The sun was bright as the people bustled in and out of the stores in Santa Monica. The laughter of youth and the sounds of the street musicians filled the air. All in all, it was definitely the perfect atmosphere for Lisa to do what she had always loved to do most.

If shopping was a sport, Lisa Turtle would be MVP every time.

She had always prided herself on how to get a bargain, mix and match, and see the value in hidden treasures here and there. It was a game she loved to play. Shopping was one of the things she knew. The excitement of a great deal released a soothing euphoria inside of her that had to be better than any mind altering drug.

Yet, today her high was tainted. She couldn't focus on what the stores had to offer because she was preoccupied with what Zack Morris had been offering her last night.

Tomorrow wasn't doing so well in keeping its promises. Zack was still on her mind. Heading back to the hotel last night had been weird to say the least. She didn't really say much to Zack as they all entered the suite. She tried to stick like glue to the girls. She figured there was no way he'd try to get her alone without outing himself with the rest of the girls around.

She hadn't wanted to talk about what had occurred those moments ago. She was thankful enough that Violet didn't mention it when the girls had gone into their bedroom. Interesting enough, instead of the four of them sitting around talking about the night they had, it was rather quiet. Well, except for Jessie who had mentioned her game with Slater and how she felt that perhaps there still was something there. Lisa was too deep in her thoughts to give her friend encouragement. Lisa was more concerned with telling Kelly about her close encounter with Zack.

They were best friends, and the weirdness of it all was weighing down on her. This was supposed to be a time when a girl could turn to her friends and unload about her issues. Yet the situation, as weird as it was, made that a tricky task.

All this was going through Lisa's mind as she starred down at the blouses on the rack.

"Earth to Lisa, Earth to Lisa," came Jessie's voice, as Lisa was taken out of her thoughts.

Lisa shook her head slightly and turned to her friend.

"Sorry Jessie, you were saying something," she asked.

"I was just doing my usually complaining of how over priced these garments were and how most likely the people who made them were severely under paid," Jessie answered back.

"Yeah, the usual," Lisa laughed out, "but that purple blouse is totally your color," she finished.

"You think," Jessie answered back excitedly holding the blouse up to her chin.

Lisa laughed again as Kelly and Violet came up behind her.

"So much for the underpaid worker when it comes to that perfect shirt," Kelly teased.

Jessie put on a mock pout as she placed the shirt back on the rack.

"I don't really think it was my color anyway," Jessie reasoned.

This made Lisa laugh again, as the girls made their way out of the store to one of the outside tables.

The girls and guys had split off for the day. The boys had decided to go to the beach and catch the waves, while the girls (mainly Lisa) had decided that shopping would be way more progressive. That, and Lisa was still avoiding Zack.

"What a beautiful day," Violet remarked as they sat at the table.

"Yes and all the walking we've done has made me hungry. I'm going to walk over to the food court. Anyone want anything," Jessie offered.

"I'll go with you. I want to see if any of the places have chocolate covered grasshoppers. Samuel loves those," Violet offered as she stood beside Jessie.

The other three girls tried not to show too much disgust. With that Jessie and Violet walked off. This left Lisa and Kelly at the table.

Lisa took a breath. This was probably as good a time as any to come clean with Kelly. She needed to tell her what happened and assure her that it was not going to happen again.

"Kelly, I have to ask you something," she began.

Her friend looked at her with a curious expression as she seemed to be coming out of her own thoughts.

"Sure Lisa, what's going on," she replied.

Lisa took a deep breath then began.

"I have something," she began, but then she quickly decided to switch gears, "What if you knew someone who was in a situation where she was a part of a close group of friends. They were a group of boys and girls who had known each other for years. Each had dated when they were younger but now they were adults. Well, let's say, for example, Friend A found themselves in a very intimate situation with Friend B, that happened to be the former, sort of recent flame kind of boyfriend, of Friend C. Now, it wasn't like friend A wanted anything to come of it, in fact they were really fighting the idea of it, seeing how wrong and pointless it would be, especially because Friend B was a total player still, but the attraction was still there. How would you as Friend A go about this or think Friend C would feel," Lisa rushed out as she regained her breath.

She noticed that Kelly was looking at her with a blank expression on her face that suddenly turned into horror.

"Oh my God Lisa," she let out.

Lisa quickly shook her head and began to try to explain further.

"Kelly I know, it sucks, really it does. But you have to know that it will not happen again. In fact, nothing really happened in the first place," Lisa went on.

"How do you know that? How can you tell the future? I mean, you try to apply reason to these things and it doesn't do any good because you still find yourself staying up late at night trying to figure it all out," Kelly said.

Lisa nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly, knowing it's wrong and you're wondering how, only after a day you find yourself feeling something that should have gone away with time," Lisa answered.

"It's stupid to even play with the idea of anything further. It's not like high school. There's too much to risk," Kelly went on.

"Exactly Kelly, exactly," Lisa agreed more. She was surprised at how much Kelly understood where she was coming from.

"Even if you can't help but want to reach out and touch his dimples, or run your fingers through his dark hair," Kelly said.

Lisa continued to nod vigorously.

"Exactly, the dimples and-," but soon Lisa stopped as confusion washed over her, "dimples," she asked.

"Yeah, Slater's dimples seemed to have gotten better with time," Kelly answered.

"Wait, what," Lisa went on shocked, "I didn't almost kiss Slater last night," she finished.

Kelly looked at her friend, now confused as well.

"I didn't say you did," she answered slowly.

"What are you talking about," Lisa asked.

Kelly suddenly became defensive.

"I don't know. What are you talking about," she answered in kind.

The two girls starred at each other for some moments.

Then they began to laugh.

"It seems that we both have some explaining to do," Lisa remarked.

"It seems like it," Kelly agreed.

"Well," Lisa began, "Zack and I were kind of hanging out yesterday, and for some reason flirting, and while we were sitting on the beach, he tried to kiss me. I wasn't in my right mind, probably jet lag, so I may have almost let him do it, but Violet interrupted- which I'm very happy about," Lisa explained.

Most of what she said was the truth anyway, she thought to herself.

Kelly looked at Lisa with a thoughtful eye before a small smirk played on her face.

"What happened to you saying Zack will always be a lover boy," she teased.

Lisa raised her eyebrows with shock, and then nodded.

"I deserve that, but I still stand by it. It was a moment of weakness Kelly. Probably nostalgia. You don't have to worry about it," Lisa said.

To her surprise Kelly let out a laugh.

"Lisa, I'm not worried. I stopped worrying about Zack some time ago. You guys thought I was lying, but I really was over it. After a while you have to accept that there's a reason why things work out and why sometimes they don't," Kelly finished.

Lisa looked at her friend for a moment. Then she reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"Thanks for not hating me for my moment of weakness Kel. Still though, I'm not letting it happen again," Lisa said.

"I couldn't hate you Lisa, because whatever feelings I had for Zack are done with," Kelly responded. Then with a wider grin she added, "I pass him on to you. Let him be your problem."

"No thank you," Lisa laughed out shaking her head.

"It's okay if you do Lisa. Zack, although dodgy at times, is a great guy, and not to mention hot," Kelly replied.

"I want to keep things simple this summer Kelly. I could go into a thing with Zack pretending that it would just be fun in the sun, and take it for what it is, but I know myself. I want more. Zack could never give me that," Lisa finished.

"Yeah," Kelly said with a nod, "his track record works against him."

A silence fell over the girls as Lisa took in her own admission. She was right, Zack could never give her the substance she wanted, and Lisa felt like she was past the point of summer flings.

Suddenly another thought popped into her mind.

"So shall we return to the topic of Slater's dimples," Lisa teased out.

Kelly's cheeks got noticeably redder and she bowed her head.

"How about we forget about all that I said before. You and I are fine, and that's what matters," Kelly responded obviously trying to avoid the discussion.

"Oh no, honey. I 'm still the Gossip Queen and I want the low down," Lisa said.

Kelly shook her head and let out a dramatic sigh.

"I think I'm more forgiving than Jessie will be," she answered.

"Well, that's because you're over Zack. From the looks of what she was saying last night, it doesn't look like Jessie is over Slater," Lisa said.

"You're right, she's obviously not, and frankly, I don't even know if he's over her. All I know is that there was something there between us yesterday, and it was nice," Kelly explained.

"Was it nice enough to pursue and risk hurting Jessie," Lisa wondered out loud.

Kelly put her face in her hands for a moment then looked up.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know. I don't think I want to find out. I think I'm just going to stay away. Let the two of them figure out whatever it is that they may or may not have," Kelly concluded.

Lisa nodded, not sure what kind of advice to give in this situation. It wasn't like Jessie and Slater were currently together. Didn't that make him just as much open season to Kelly as he was to Jessie? Then again, this was Jessie they were talking about. That kind of logic when it came to Slater wasn't going to apply.

"You just have to feel it out. No matter what you decide, you'll be pulled in whatever direction that stirs you the most," Lisa finally said.

Kelly nodded her head.

"You're right. The chips are going to fall where they may, whether I like it or not," Kelly replied.

"Exactly," Lisa agreed.

"I guess the same applies with you and Zack. You can decide whatever you want, but it'll lead where it will lead," Kelly went on.

Lisa almost nodded but then quickly shook her head.

"No, no, my advice only applies to you," she corrected.

Kelly let out a laugh.

"Sure it does," she teased.

As the girls laughed together Jessie and Violet were walking back up to the table.

"Did we miss anything," Jessie asked.

Kelly and Lisa gave each other knowing looks.

"Nothing worth repeating," was Lisa's reply.

_At Venice Beach_

The waves were amazing as Zack and Slater rode on their boards. The sun was bright and the beach girls were out as the two handsome men ran back to the shore. Yet, neither of them seemed concerned with the swarm of women frolicking about.

Zack had been up most of the night trying to figure out what had almost happened on the beach with Lisa yesterday. The night had started out with harmless flirtation and had quickly progressed into something more. That something he wasn't very sure of.

He had wanted her. He still wanted her.

Somehow, by the end of last night, nostalgia was replaced with desire. Harmless was no longer an adjective qualified to describe the encounter.

This was probably no good though. Lisa was his friend despite it all. That wasn't the direction he was going in when it came to finding a summer fling. The waitress was more his speed. She was a nice face that he could have some fun with and then move on come fall.

That wasn't what Lisa would be. Lisa was never that.

Zack was thrown out of his thoughts as he felt a towel hit his face.

"Preppy, are you here today? I called heads up," Slater said as he dried himself off with a towel and took a seat on the sand.

Screech came over with his video camera pointing it into Zack's face.

"And here is Zack and Slater. The former hunks of Bayside," he spoke out.

"Screech, get that camera out of my face. Los Angeles has enough paparazzi," Zack said, as he gently pushed Screech out of the way. He then sat on a towel a few inches away from Slater.

The three friends sat and watched the ocean.

"I've loved my birthday weekend so far guys," Screech finally said as he fiddled with his camera.

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it too Screech, "Zack answered, and then added, "perhaps a little too much."

"You can say that again," Slater agreed.

The two friends looked at one another.

"I take it you and Jessie enjoyed yourselves last night," Zack inferred.

Slater looked away for a moment.

"Spending time with Jessie was like old times. We laughed; we fought like we normally do. It brought back memories," Slater explained.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' somewhere in there," Zack replied.

"Because there is," Screech piped in, "and the 'but' comes in the form of Kelly." Screech finished. He then placed a hand over his mouth as he realized his slip.

"Were you spying on me Screech," Slater accused.

"You can't spy if it's out in the open. The flirting you two were doing was obvious to anyone with eyes, except to Jessie of course, and to Zack who seemed too occupied with Lisa," Screech countered. He then covered his mouth again realizing his second fumble.

A.C and Zack both looked at Screech with shocked faces. They then looked at one another.

"Lisa," Slater questioned.

"Jessie AND Kelly," Zack questioned back.

They both then looked away from one another as if deep in thought.

I hope you don't mind the thing with Kelly," Slater started, "I'm not trying to pursue her or anything. We just kind of got along well last night I guess."

Zack let out a laugh.

"Slater, when have you ever asked me for my blessings to pursue Kelly? You tried to steal her from me all throughout high school if you remember," he said.

Slater laughed at this as well.  
"True," he replied, then he added, "but this isn't high school, and I'm not trying to step on any toes if there's something still there."

"No worries man," Zack stated simple.

"Cool," Slater replied.

"I don't know why you're checking though. Jessie will kill both of you before the first date," Zack teased.

Slater shook his head.

"Are you trying to have a first date," Zack asked further.

"I don't know. Being around everyone again has got my thoughts all jumbled. I don't want to try anything until it gets a bit clearer," Slater answered.

"Sounds like a smart plan," Zack said.

There was another silence between them as Screech got up to search for shells.

"What about you and Lisa," Slater asked.

Zack let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't know. I tried to keep it at flirting, but once I got close enough to her, I couldn't keep my hands off," Zack answered.

"I don't blame you. She's looking good," Slater said nodding his head.

Zack gave his buddy a pointed look.

"Why don't you stay focused on your own plate," he shot back.

Slater let out a laugh.

"No worries Preppy," he responded.

Zack laughed himself and then sighed again.

"I don't know Slater. I don't want to complicate things."

"It doesn't have to be complicated. Just see where it goes," Slater reasoned.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zack answered back, "with me and Lisa, where it goes might get pretty complicated."

Slater nodded towards his friend.

Just then Screech came back up to his pals.

"Are you guys done talking about your women drama? Let's get back out in the water and have some fun. We went to Bayside High, not Beverley Hills 90210," he quipped rolling his eyes.

The other two friends looked at each other for a moment, then proceeded to chase their geeky friend back out into the ocean hitting him with their towels along the way.

**A/N: Reviews are love**. **Thanks for the reviews thus far :) **


	8. Fear In Your Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own SBTB

Song lyrics featured: "Salt Skin" by Ellie Goulding- I don't own it.

**Chapter 8: Fear In Your Skin**

_Annex Night Club_

The strobe lights of the club flashed as the group made their way towards a booth near the back. The music was pulsating off the walls as bodies bounced off of one another.

Now this is what Zack considered a birthday celebration. The arcade was nice but the allure of the clubs gave a different kind of excitement. His eyes wandered over to Lisa who was some steps ahead of him. She was sticking close to the other girls. She had been doing that since they left the beach last night. She was probably doing it to avoid him. This made sense, seeing as though Zack had realized that keeping his hands to himself with Lisa was a hard task to complete.

Tonight she wasn't making it any easier. She was wearing a short fuchsia dress that fit all the right places. It seemed to flow over her curves like silk. The dress probably was silk, knowing Lisa. Zack couldn't help but want to test his theory and give a feel to the material, and Lisa in the process.

She was being the mature one out of the two. She most likely understood that staying away from each other was for the best. Zack, on the other hand, despite his words to Slater earlier, didn't much care for the mature route at the moment. Not with her looking the way she did.

The friends finally found a table in the back as they all grabbed a seat. Slater, ironically enough, found his self between Jessie and Kelly. Zack was on the other side of Jessie. He, once again, found himself sitting across from Lisa. She was making sure not to look at him though.

"Does anyone want any drinks? I'll make a run to the bar," Slater offered getting up.

The gang gave their orders as Slater tried to take it all in.

"There's no way I'm remembering or carrying all of that back here," Slater admitted.

"Take Kelly with you A.C. You can use her former waitress skills," Jessie offered.

Both Slater and Kelly gave each other a nervous look.

"Maybe Screech should go with him," Kelly countered.

"Please," Jessie replied, "We want our drinks in our hands not on the floor."

There was no arguing with sound logic. Kelly hesitantly got up and followed Slater over to the bar.

On the other side of the table Lisa was trying hard to listen to the music and focus on the beat. It was all she could do to not take a look over at Zack. She knew he was looking at her. He wasn't going to make this easy, she concluded.

She noticed how nicely the shirt he was wearing fit on his body tonight as they were making their way out of the suite. She also realized that the dark hair really suited his features.

She remembered how he almost kissed her.

Her resolve to avoid him for the rest of the trip was beginning to falter. She finally took a glance in his direction and met his steady gaze.

He gave a hesitant smile that she returned in kind.

She turned her head again and took focus on Jessie. One look was enough for the night.

Just then Kelly and Slater returned to the table laughing with one another and sharing a look. They took their seats again and the gang began to talk and drink their beverages.

Beverages that contained alcohol. Lisa began to realize as she laughed more and looked more into Zack's direction, that perhaps her choice of rum and coke wasn't the best considering her current plight.

The more she sipped, the more her reserve slipped. Suddenly, she didn't see the harm in meeting his gaze.

Zack was on the other end of the table nursing his beer as he noticed Lisa was beginning to look his way a bit more. Everyone was laughing around them as they laughed too, but every now and then they would pause and just look at one another.

He wanted to have her closer.

Maybe Slater was right. Maybe it didn't need to be complicated. Simple could still be applied, right?

Suddenly a song came on that had a haunting sound that vibrated around them.

Lisa began to sway a bit more, moving her head to the beat.

She wanted to dance. Who was he to deny her such an endeavor?

"Hey Lisa, I think the song is calling our names," he called over to her.

She locked eyes with him for a moment, seeming to take in what he was requesting. She slowly stood up and reached out her hand to his.

"I don't think one dance would hurt," she answered.

With that they walked out into the dance floor as the words began.

**_You're as sharp as a knife and you fit like a glove  
That is no way to live that is no way to love  
Full of fear in your skin and the weakness in giving in_**

Lisa felt Zack's arms encircle her waist as they began to sway to the sound. Her hips moved seductively as she closed her eyes and let the beat possess her body. She let her arms rise above her head and back down again, as she let one hand rest on Zack.

**_Stabbed in the back but you feel no pain  
Push the heaviest doors that you can't open  
Yeah they tied me up and my body lies still, again_**

Zack looked down at the woman in his arms as her hips moved to a perfect beat. He attentively let his hands rest around her waist as he took it all in. His lips moved close to her ear as he softly took in her scent. His senses seemed heightened as the song played on.

_**You're as bright as the sun and as bold as the moon**  
**I don't know when you'll break but it's gonna be soon**  
**If my will caves in, I'll be in the same boat as you**  
_

She felt his breath close to her ear and it made her shiver ever so slightly. One of his hands then traveled up from her waist as he made a trail up her back as his fingertips rested on her collarbone. The familiar feeling made the memory of last night wash over her. This, just like last night, was taking over her senses.

**_I've got the salt skin  
Running to where he is  
Never going to give in  
Even with the strength  
He's stealing salt skin  
Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand...  
"the meaning of"_**

He wanted to kiss her.

_**Hands on strings and my mouth open**  
**Find the perfect words that I've not spoken**  
**And I won't tell the truth unless you want me to**  
_

Lisa opened her eyes as she realized that she and Zack were closer than the song required. His eyes were burning into her. She wasn't suddenly telepathic but she knew what he wanted.

She wanted it too.

**_For all of the times that I lost my head  
When it rolled to the floor and I found it again  
But when it came back,  
I didn't know my own name_**

Zack swallowed as his hand went up to Lisa's jaw line as his thumb caressed her check. He watched as she licked her lips. She wanted this too.

"I tried to stay away from you tonight," she whispered.

"How's that working for you," he whispered back with a grin.

He witnessed a smile play across her face as he felt her hand tugging him closer to her body.

"I'm failing miserably," she answered.

"I'm glad," he answered back.

With that he leaned in closer and his lips met hers. It was soft at first, but quickly turned into a fevered crashing of lips as Zack pushed to explore the depths of Lisa's mouth. He pulled her closer as the song played on. Her body seemed to fit perfectly into his as she allowed her hands to play through his hair. She had wanted this. She still wanted him. Tomorrow was a liar.

**_I've got the salt skin  
Running to where he is  
Never going to give in  
Even with the strength  
He's stealing salt skin  
Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand...  
"the meaning of"_**

No one else on the dance floor seemed to notice the two and the continued to kiss. Neither seemed to be coming up for air. Luckily they were out of sight of the gang at the table.

How would either explain this to themselves later?

Yet, as their lips continued to crash against one another, and Zack's hands roamed across Lisa's curves, neither seemed very concerned with later.

Also, as Zack had suspected. Lisa's dress was silk.

She never seemed to disappoint.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Well, finally- a kiss-lol. I also LOVE this song. So I hope you guys like it. Reviews are love**


	9. The Long Talk Goodnight

**Chapter 9: The Long Talk Goodnight**

They had kissed on the dance floor. Against all her reasoning from earlier she found herself having a full fledge make out session with him on the dance floor. Worst of all, despite her rum and coke, Lisa couldn't blame this on the alcohol. She wasn't that buzzed. She had wanted to him to kiss her. Despite the past they had, and the present that Zack Morris currently lived in, Lisa had somehow still wanted to flirt with the possibility of something.

She just wasn't sure what that something with Zack Morris actually was.

Perhaps the kiss had taken the allure of him out of her system. Perhaps tomorrow she'd wake up and realize that, that was the climax of their union and now she could go on her path of a future doctor. She'd go on her path in a rewarding career and along the way find a stable and secure guy to spend her time with. It would be someone who didn't have a scheme for everything or a new plan to cut corners with.

She'd find someone who was the complete opposite of Zack Morris.

So why, even after the kiss, was she indulging in the company of someone she said she didn't need? Lisa confused herself at times.

The hours had passed by in a blur. As the night in the club continued more dancing went on as the friends enjoyed their time together. Thankfully no one else saw the kiss that Zack and Lisa had shared. Lisa was thankful for this, because it meant she wouldn't have to make a run to the ladies room explain to Jessie and Kelly why she had clearly lost her mind.

As the night came to an end the gang was walking back to their hotel suite laughing and joking. Their initial buzz had worn off, but they all seemed high on the energy of the day. Zack had kept close to Lisa after the kiss ended. He seemed to keep finding ways to touch her somehow. He seemed to really like the material of her dress, she noted.

It made her smile at the craziness of it all. It was nice being this close to Zack. It was nice to look over and see him gazing at her. It was nice to feel the strength of his arms.

Yet, this was Zack, and by the morning, he would probably be looking to use the number he received from the waitress, if he hadn't done so already.

As the gang entered the lobby of their lavish hotel, they headed to the elevators. Lisa was content with parting ways from Zack, convincing herself that tonight was harmless indulgence. She had plans to wake up the next day with some sense.

Her plans were diverted, however, when she felt Zack pull on her arm, holding her back from the elevator.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be up in a minute," he called out to Slater and the rest of the group.

Lisa looked over to him with confusion. Couldn't the talk entitled 'this was nice, but let's not do it again because it could get weird' wait until tomorrow? Besides, Lisa was beginning to feel her exhaustion from the excitement from the last couple of days wash over her. She would rather postpone the inevitable until she had gotten some rest.

"I'm pretty sleepy Zack," she slightly moaned out as he led her to the garden of the hotel.

Zack didn't respond. He quietly led her outside while still holding her hand.

The night air hit Lisa's flushed skin and gave a soothing comfort. She and Zack took a seat on one of the benches as she gazed up into the night sky.

"Lisa, you've totally screwed up my plans," Zack said in what appeared to be a serious tone.

This made Lisa look over at him with even more confusion.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I follow," she replied.

Zack's pointed expression soon turned softer as he scooted closer to Lisa on the bench. He placed a hand on top of hers as he looked up into the night sky as well.

"I had planned to meet some random beach babe for the summer and have one of the best flings of my post-college career," he started, then, "but that's not looking to be the case," he finished as he looked into Lisa's eyes.

She swallowed softly as she met his gaze. Where was he going with this?

"Zack, look, no one's stopping you from doing just that. You got the waitress' number, call her. Don't let whatever this is, which I'm not sure of myself, stop you. We're having fun now, and tomorrow, well who knows about tomorrow," Lisa finished.

Zack seemed to think over her words for a moment.

"You're right. We don't know about tomorrow, but we know about tonight, and yesterday. And tonight and yesterday is telling me that plan A of random beach babe isn't going to cut it after that kiss," Zack concluded.

Lisa looked down at their intertwined hands. She cursed herself for enjoying the feel of him being close to her. She smiled at the way he used his thumb to gently massage her hand that he held.

She shook her head, taking herself out of her reverie.

"What are you getting at," she asked as her words broke the silence.

"I don't know what I'm getting at exactly, but I'm thinking that you like me, and I like you. I'm also thinking, it would be silly to spend the rest of the summer avoiding each other like the plague because of it. This doesn't feel like a bad thing Lisa. I don't want to pretend it isn't there," Zack answered.

He then took his other hand and brought it up to Lisa's jaw line, just like he had done in the club. He then leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she allowed. He let his lips linger there for a moment before meeting her lips again. Within seconds their mouths were repeating the movements of earlier on the dance floor.

Lisa couldn't help but marvel at how right this felt.

Although she knew how wrong it was.

She used all of her might to pull away from Zack as she stood up from the bench, leaving him slightly panting behind her.

"What's wrong," he whispered.

"My brain, that's what," Lisa answered back as she spun around to look at him.

"Well, you better get that checked out before you start med school," Zack tried to joke, but Lisa didn't seem to be having it.

"Zack, this doesn't make sense. One kiss, okay a couple of kisses, doesn't suddenly make you some changed guy. I get it, you're not asking me to go steady, but you're asking me to continue whatever this thing is between us. That's not something I can just lightly walk in to. I'm not trying to be your summer fling. Wasting my time hanging out with you, only to be discarded at the end of the summer, is not my idea of the best summer vacay ever," she concluded in a huff.

"I didn't say that," Zack said as he stood up.

"Then what are you saying? My buzz has worn off, but perhaps I'm still having a hard time comprehending," Lisa shot back.

Zack laughed for a moment and then looked over to her.

"What I'm saying is that I could call the waitress, but I don't want to. I'm saying that," he trailed off for a moment as he seemed to be trying to find the words to convey his meaning.

"I'm saying that I'd like to call you instead. I'd like to also ask you out throughout the summer. I'd also like for you to say yes each time I ask you out. I'd like to take you out, and be around you. I'd like to lean in for a kiss from you and get one. I'd like to do that throughout the summer and then some if that's where it leads. I don't know Lisa, I'm not going to lie to you and make some declaration I can't back up. I just, I just know that I'm not going to be able to get you off of my mind after tonight. Can't that be enough for now to at least not pretend this didn't happen," he finished.

Lisa looked at him as she stood perplexed at the words he had just spoken. Was he asking her to make an investment? Was he asking her to take a gamble with this? Didn't he know that she had taken a gamble over four years ago and it didn't pay off then, why would it pay off now?

Yet, wasn't what he was asking simple enough? Why did it have to be complicated? He was a guy who liked a girl, and she was a girl who liked a guy. He wasn't pretending to pledge some sort of non-existent undying love. He was simply asking her to indulge in the same thing he wanted to indulge in- each other.

The one part of her brain was telling her this. It was making her see reason in an unreasonable situation. The other half was still on the straight and narrow. It was screaming at her, that she shouldn't fool herself in believing that this would stay casual. That she could go into this without some sort of expectation. That part of her brain was telling her not to fool herself.

Lisa let out a deep sigh as she looked down at her hands. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Zack, I can't do this. Not this time around. We're not in high school. Diving into this with you just isn't what I need right now," she said.

Her words were followed by silence as she still refused to look up. She started to make her way for the lobby again when she felt Zack gently grab her arm.

"Are you sure," was all he seemed to be able to get out.

Lisa looked at his face as one part of her screamed to lean forward and kiss him, as the other told her to keep walking away.

"No," she answered truthfully, "but I need some sleep. I can't take this in right now," she finished.

With that, she left him in the garden as she made her way upstairs to the suite.

As tired as she was, it didn't seem like she was going to get much sleep tonight.

It was now six thirty in the morning. A mere eight hours ago Zack Morris had experienced one of the most pleasurable kisses of his life so far.

A mere five hours ago he had tried to embark on something new with the person he had experienced that kiss with.

A mere four hours and forty-five minutes ago that person had seemed to flat out reject him.

Zack was restless. After a night like that, he shouldn't be consciousness until one in the afternoon, but his mind wasn't letting him sleep.

Lisa was playing a cruel game, he thought. They both were clearly into one another. Zack couldn't imagine hanging out with anyone else after that kiss last night. His mind just kept thinking of ways to be around her.

Why was she making this hard?

It wasn't like he was asking for her hand in marriage. Heck, he wasn't even asking to go steady. He was just asking for more of her company beyond just friendship.

The emotions raging throughout his body gave him a crazed feeling. Perhaps Zack figured he should stop and try to decipher it all. That's because one of those feelings was fear. He had felt a spark of something tonight and it was forceful. It scared him a little.

Yet, he pushed the uneasiness of that to the side for the emotion that seemed to dominate all others currently.

Want.

What was so wrong with indulging in want? He could feel that Lisa wanted him too. Why was it so easy for her to reject it?

Zack got up off of the bed in frustration. Slater and Screech were still sound asleep. Zack, not wanting a slew of pillows thrown at his head for waking his friends, tip-toed out of the room. He needed some air.

He made his way over to the glass doors that led to the balcony. He stepped out onto it and left the doors slightly ajar. The early morning breeze felt good against his bare chest. He breathed in the air as he watched what was the beginning of the sun rising.

He gripped the bars of the ledge.

Zack Morris can get over this, he thought. There are plenty of girls who'd enjoy his company. He'd just give them a call. Maybe he would call that waitress. If Lisa could kiss him like she did and walk away, why couldn't he simply do the same?

He'd done it before with girls and he'd do it again, he thought triumphantly.

As Zack continued to inflate his ego, he felt a quiet presence behind him.

He quickly turned around to find Lisa standing there. She was wearing an oversized jersey and shorts. Zack scolded himself for thinking of how attractive she looked at that moment even in pajamas.

"Hi," she whispered out.

"Hey," Zack replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You couldn't sleep either," she went on, as though she didn't hear the defensiveness in his voice.

"No," he breathed out.

He didn't try to look at her as he gazed off into the morning sky. Maybe she'd get the hint that he was over it. Even though he wasn't.

He felt her stand close to him as she walked up to the ledge as well.

"Zack, can we just make something clear," she said finally.

"What," he replied looking over at her.

She turned her body towards him as she looked up to his face.

"I want to know, that no matter how this goes down, that you remember that I'm not just some new romantic interest, but I'm your friend too. I just want you to stay honest with me no matter what," she finished.

Zack stood before her, taking in her words and their implications.

"Lisa," he breathed out, "I like you. Last thing I want to do is come out of this with you hating me," he trailed off for a moment as a hint of that powerful feeling he didn't know resurfaced again, "I wouldn't be able to stand that if you hated me," he finished truthfully.

With his admission Lisa let out a sigh as a smile came across her lips.

"Good," she said with a nod.

"Good," Zack replied back questioningly. He wasn't sure what was actually being decided by the conversation.

"You remember what you were saying last night about wanting to take me out and things like that," Lisa went on.

"Yes," Zack replied with a grin beginning to spread on his face.

"Well, I liked all of that, but there was one particular part I liked the most," Lisa went one with a playful expression on her face. He noticed that she had stepped closer to his bare chest.

"And what was that," Zack asked as he played along.

"The part where you would like to lean down for a kiss and actually get one from me," she finished.

"Oh," Zack responded with exaggerated realization.

"Well, Zack Morris, this is one of those times," Lisa instructed.

With that invitation, Zack leaned in for a kiss, and once again Lisa did not disappoint. He pulled her closer as her one hand rested against his chest and the other played through his hair.

As they continued to kiss, Zack became very sure that this was going to be his best summer yet.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, how sweet...you just know he's going to mess it up right-lol. Wouldn't be a story without some angst. :). Reviews are love. **


	10. Confusion is Contagious

**Chapter 10: Confusion is Contagious**

_The Max_

Zack walked into the restaurant that had been his hang out for all his years of high school. He had plotted some of his craziest get rich schemes, been to some of his most memorable parties, and had shared in the company of his closest friend in this place.

The Max.

They had saved it from foreclosure too many times to count. Max, the owner, had been a helpful guidance throughout the years with his magical spin on things. It was a place to sit back and enjoy the happier things of life.

It felt good to Zack to come in here again to share a meal with his buddies. Sure, he had come in here a couple of times throughout college, but it took on another significance knowing that the whole gang was in town.

Zack walked further in and saw Slater and Screech at their usual booth. He made his way over and took his spot at the table.

"Hey Preppy, you better watch it. You're going to blind someone with that grin you're sporting," Slater remarked taking a look at his friend.

Zack's grin widened as he realized that he was guilty as charged of Slater's accusation. He was sporting a rather wide grin. He had been sporting a grin ever since the end of Screech's birthday get-a-way. For the past four weeks Zack was feeling pretty darn good.

"What," he asked innocently as he picked up a menu, "I can't be happy to have lunch with my buddies?"

"Well, sure you can Zack. The burgers at The Max have always been amazing," Screech agreed enthusiastically.

Slater shook his head.

"They're good, but not that good Doofus," he replied looking at Screech. He then turned his attention back to Zack.

"That grin isn't about beef it's about beauty, and I do believe her name is Lisa," Slater finished.

Zack rolled his eyes as he kept his gaze on the menu in front of him. He wasn't reading it, knowing it by heart after all these years; he just didn't feel like making eye contact with A.C.

"Slater, the summer has been fun so far. I don't have classes to worry about and I get to surf as long as I want. That's plenty to keep a smile on my face," Zack said.

"Okay Zack, thing is, you're not at the beach surfing for as long as you want. You're at the theaters making out to a movie with Lisa, or you're at a sports game making out with Lisa, or you're at the mall watching Lisa try on dresses, or," Slater went on before Zack cut him off.

"You know Slater, stalking is illegal in all fifty states," Zack interjected.

"Don't flatter yourself Preppy, I'm getting my info from an inside source," Slater replied.

"I'm guessing Kelly. I'm not the only one having a great summer for various reasons," Zack shot back.

Slater simply shook his head.

"It's not like that Preppy. We're just hanging out. I still hang out with Jessie too. Unlike you, my lips have stayed to myself for the past month," Slater replied.

Zack's grin grew wider as the waitress came to take their orders. Was he that obvious, he wondered to himself. Sure, he and Lisa had decided to stay seeing each other past Screech's birthday vacation, but they were having fun. Zack was simply enjoying her company. So what if that meant he was enjoying it nearly every day. It's not like he called her every night for hours. He only did that every other night. Can't a guy just enjoy some dates with a beautiful girl?

"You guys act like I've never dated a girl before. Lisa and I like each other, we're hanging out. What's the harm," Zack said in a matter a fact tone.

"No harm Zack, as long as you don't hurt her. Remember, I still know Tae Kwon Doe," Screech answered pointedly.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Zack replied back sarcastically.

"So how is everything in paradise," Slater asked as he drank from his cup that the waitress had set down.

Zack let out a sigh as he thought back on the past couple of weeks.

It was hard to describe really. It all felt like a slow moving whirl wind that he couldn't really press the pause button on. He really didn't mean to hang out with Lisa almost every day for the past month. To his dismay, he was finding that he really couldn't help himself.

He and Lisa had been close growing up in Palisades. Yet, in the past four weeks he realized that she had grown a whole new layer in the four years since graduation from Bayside. She had studied biology and had a real knack for the sciences. Every day it felt like he was learning something new about her, and some way in the process about himself. He never knew that he'd find biology all that interesting. Yet, he had a feeling that Lisa could make any subject interesting when he would lay his head on her lap and listen to her speak.

Unlike many of his conquest before, he didn't just need to make out with Lisa. He felt like he could sit and talk to her and that could be enough.

Yet, he knew that wasn't really enough.

He couldn't stop touching her. In some way he always needed to have a hand connected to her anything. Be it a shoulder, a leg, her stomach. He got some comfort in that he knew. Every time she smiled he wanted to lean over and kiss her, in hopes of getting a taste of that energy she always beamed.

"Earth to Preppy, Earth to Preppy," Slater called out to a dazed Zack.

Zack shook his head and focused back on his friends.

"Oh, this is worse than I thought Screech," Slater said shaking his head in Zack's direction.

"I'll say. I specifically asked for extra ketchup," Screech replied clueless as to what Slater was really referring to.

Slater looked over at his curly haired friend for a moment, then back at Zack.

"You would think after some years he'd grow out of this," Slater simply stated.

"Nope. Geekdom is forever," Zack replied.

"Anyway, what I was referring to was how bad Zack has it for Lisa," Slater went on.

Zack quickly put down his drink and looked at A.C with an amused expression.

"I have it bad? Seriously Slater, I think having all this sun after a couple of years in Iowa is getting to your brain," he finished as he took a fry from his tray.

"No Preppy, you're playing it cool, but I think you may be finally falling. All the signs are there," A.C answered.

"Maybe he has a point Zack. You've been going out with Lisa for a month now and haven't even taken another girl out, called another girl, or mentioned another girl," Screech said.

Zack looked at both of his friends with a pointed stare.

This was ridiculous, he thought. What planet were they on? Did they not realize who they were talking to? He was Zack Morris. What they were suggesting was out of the question. He knew better than that.

"I'm having fun guys. We all are. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill. The only reason I'm not seeing another girl is because I'm pretty busy with other things besides dating," Zack said in a matter a fact tone while obviously avoiding his friends' eyes.

"Like what, the proper tan line," Slater shot back.

"I'll have you know that tanning is serious business," Zack replied trying to put on a serious face.

"Oh, let up on him Slater. Zack can't help it if he's becoming a fool in love," Screech joined in.

"Yes true Screech. Before you know it, Zack will be holding Lisa's purse around the mall saying 'yes dear, okay dear, coming dear', "Slater laughed out.

Zack looked at both of his friends as they seemed to laugh at his expense. A sense of uneasiness washed over him. He and Lisa were dating for a month. He didn't care how great it was to hang around her, or kiss her, or to simply look at her. He was indulging. That's all there was to it. It would be a cold day in Hades before Zack would be falling for anyone but his reflection in the mirror.

Falling in love was the kiss of death for a social life. Before you knew it you were beat for the other person. Say good bye to partying and the simple things. Falling was just that- falling into social oblivion.

Zack knew better.

"I hope you guys are having a good laugh, but it's all for nothing. I'm not falling for Lisa. In fact, I could go out with any girl I wanted to. I'll make another date in the next couple of days," he spoke out before he could catch his words.

At this remark his friends stopped laughing and looked over to him.

"Hey Zack, we were just kidding. Don't go messing up a good thing because we're taking shots at your huge ego," Slater said becoming slightly serious.

Zack just waved his hand. The seed had already been planted. All he wanted to do now was change the subject.

"Forget about it, let's talk about something else. How is the Elite gym Slater," he asked.

"It's cool. I can take you guys by after we finish eating," Slater replied.

"No can do," Zack answered.

"Gee, busy again this evening," Slater said as a mischievous smile crept back on his face.

Zack shook his head as he realized he had set himself up for this one.

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth.

'With what Zack," Screech asked innocently.

"Lisa and I are having movie night at her house," Zack mumbled out.

This made Slater laugh.

"Aww, you guys are having a movie night," he said in an exaggerated female tone.

"I have to go. I'm going to be running late messing with you two beef heads. Catch you later," Zack said as he put some cash on the table and headed out of the door.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," Slater said looking after his friend as he left out.

"I'll say," Screech agreed, then he went on, "and tomatoes grow in California, so they can stop being stingy. Waitress!"

_Palisades Mall_

Lisa and Kelly walked into the food court as they placed their bags on the floor and their trays on the table.

Lisa was happy to have the day off from the hospital and was very happy for having a chance to indulge in some retail therapy. She had enjoyed the afternoon out with Kelly as they shopped for new shoes and anything else they could convince themselves that they needed. Jessie had been busy at her job today and had to take a rain check.

The past couple of weeks had been great for Lisa. Being in the hospital again had taken on a whole new meaning for her. While in high school her parents had pressured her into volunteering, but now it was something that she craved.

It was giving her a further glimpse into her future. She definitely liked what it was looking like.

She couldn't complain too much about her present either.

That had a great deal to do with being back in southern California with her friends, and also a certain handsome schemer named Zack Morris. If someone had told her months ago that she'd be in this situation she would have laughed at them. Yet, here she was, dating Zack, kissing Zack, and enjoying every moment of it.

He called her every night. Sometimes just to talk and other times to see if she wanted to go for a late night drive. He would listen to her go on longer than she should about science, and he wouldn't complain. Sometimes they would just sit and talk, and it was nice.

The kissing helped as well.

The kisses from the beginning had always been nice, but as of late they seemed more intense than ever. Maybe it was Lisa's mind playing tricks on her, but she felt something more flowing out from Zack through his lips. It was forceful for lack of a better word.

It probably matched her own emotions. She thought about him constantly throughout the day. Lisa had to admit that she was pretty happy.

"So you hanging out with Zack again tonight," Kelly asked as she took a sip of her juice.

An uncontrolled grin came across Lisa's face.

"Yeah, seems like it. We're going to watch a movie," Lisa answered.

Kelly gave her friend a mischievous look.

"You too have been going pretty heavy ever since the trip. I'm starting to think this is more than just casual dating going on," she said.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't go there girl. Zack and I are hanging out. It would be foolish to think I'm going to get any more of a commitment from him any time soon," Lisa answered.

"But you want one," Kelly observed.

Lisa looked up at her friend a little taken aback by her question.

Did she want to? Was she hoping that this would eventually turn into something more? These questions confused Lisa; she wasn't very sure what she wanted aside from being in Zack's company.

"I don't know. Maybe," she answered truthfully.

"That might be a hard sale with Zack Morris," Kelly said.

Lisa nodded her head solemnly.

"I know. That's why I'm just taking it as it comes. We're getting close, and besides, he doesn't seem to be seeing anyone else," Lisa reasoned.

"True," Kelly agreed, "that's pretty significant for Zack. Have you made a rule about seeing other people?"

Lisa laughed out loud. Going out with Zack wasn't really a business venture, so she hadn't gone over any rules and regulations.

"No. I just assumed that we wouldn't. I mean, why would we? I mean, we're not exclusive but," Lisa's words trailed off as paranoia washed over her.

She felt Kelly's hand reach over to her own.

"Don't worry about it Lisa. From what I see, and from what Slater tells me, Zack is pretty smitten with you. No worries," Kelly finished.

Lisa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She guessed that she had come to care more than she realized.

"Thanks Kel," she replied, then noticing her friends words, "from what Slater tells you eh," she questioned with a smirk.

Lisa noticed how Kelly began to blush.

"You caught me Lisa. Yes, I have been hanging out with Slater," Kelly admitted.

"I want all the juicy details," Lisa replied as she leaned in with intrigue.

"It's nothing worthy of Page Six Lisa. We've just been hanging out. We haven't even kissed. He still hangs out with Jessie too every now and then," Kelly explained.

"Does that bother you," Lisa asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied quicker than she meant to. "I mean, no, not really. They're friends too. We're all friends. One great big Brady bunch," Kelly finished.

Lisa laughed at her friend's sarcasm.

"You want more from him though," she asked.

Kelly looked down at her salad.

"Yeah, I do," she whispered out.

"Why don't you tell him? Kelly, you and I both know that men are not mind readers. You have to spell it out for them," Lisa said.

"You're right Lisa. I just don't know what can of words I'd be opening. I'd have to tell Jessie too, and that could be dangerous," Kelly answered.

"You'd be doing the better thing to sort this out with Slater now and tell Jessie, than to keep going on with this thing you and Slater have and having Jessie figure it out for herself later," Lisa concluded.

Kelly nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I think I'll talk to Slater tonight. He just texted me about going out tonight," Kelly said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lisa beamed.

"So what are you going to do about Zack," Kelly asked.

Lisa let out a sight. Was there anything to do?

"Zack and I are having fun. Everything should be fine as long it stays simple," Lisa reasoned.

"And as long as he doesn't screw it up," Kelly quipped back.

"Why would he screw it up," Lisa wondered out loud.

"Two reasons Lisa; he's male, and he's Zack Morris," Kelly finished taking a sip of her drink.

Lisa nodded her head. Her friend definitely had a point.

* * *

**A/N: A chapter to set up the next batch of events. Reviews are love**


	11. Chapter 11: Fighter Plane

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Song- Fighter Plane by Ellie Goulding

**Chapter 11: Fighter Plane**

_The Turtle Residence_

"Make sure to call if you need anything honey. The number to the restaurant is on the refrigerator," Dr. Turtle explained to her daughter.

Lisa obediently listened to her mother as though she were back in high school again. Of course she wasn't. She was a young adult woman back from college in her parents' home until medical school started. Yet, Lisa played along because she knew it gave them a peace of mind. They also probably missed it in the four years that she was away.

"I know Mom. No worries. I'm not sixteen anymore, you don't have to worry about any wild parties while you're away for one evening," Lisa said as she followed her mother through the house.

Dr. Turtle let out a sigh as she stopped and looked at her daughter.

"I know that honey. I guess old habits die hard. You're still our little girl. Although you're now our little girl going off to med school," she replied.

"Exactly, and your mother is very excited to gloat to our doctor buddies tonight at dinner about that accomplishment," Lisa's father interjected as he came from behind her.

"It's not gloating dear. I'll merely be pointing out how not only is my daughter fashionably fabulous she's also incredibly intelligent to boot. I can't help it if she gets it from me," Lisa's mother replied briskly.

"Well, Lisa, your mother is a ten in green. So I suppose it was inevitable that you'd discover that you were as well," Dr. Turtle said giving Lisa a kiss on the forehead.

Lisa's smile widened as she looked at her parents. They had always supported her in her endeavors. She was grateful to be a child with two successful parents that didn't try to force their career choice on their children. This is why she knew that they got even more joy in knowing that in the end of it all, Lisa somehow found her way into walking in their footsteps.

"What movie are you and Zack watching tonight sweetie," Lisa's mother asked.

"Paranormal Activity," Lisa replied.

At this Lisa's father let out a laugh.

"Now why would you want to watch that baloney? You'll get yourself nightmares princess," he explained.

"Dad, I'm not ten. I think I can watch a scary movie and not have to check under my bed when it's done," Lisa replied.

"And besides, she's got Zack to protect her," Lisa's mother teased out.

At this, both Lisa and her father rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Zack may be playing the knight in shining armor, but I'll always be the one to check in your closet for the Boogeyman princess," Lisa's father answered.

Lisa went over to her father and placed her arms around his neck.

"Of course you will Daddy. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said kissing his check.

"I'm still surprised at you and Zack being an item honey. It's very sweet," Lisa's mom went on.

"I'm not surprised," Lisa's father began, "it was inevitable if you ask me. Zack is a red blooded boy and my princess is gorgeous, smart, and going places. It was a matter of time before Morris took notice."

"Thank you Daddy, but Zack and I aren't an item. We're just dating. You know hanging out," Lisa explained.

"He sure comes over an awful lot for someone who's just casually dating. When the boy isn't sleep he seems to be over here," Lisa's mother observed.

Lisa shook her head. She was done with trying to define her and Zack for the day. She just wanted to enjoy the night. She had her whole life to do research and analysis. She'd rather do that on her future medical projects and not on her current romantic situation.

Just then the bell rang.

"That must be your casual dating partner now. I'll go get it," Lisa's dad said getting up from the counter and walking to the front door.

Moments later he returned to the kitchen with Zack walking behind him.

Somewhere in Lisa's stomach she felt butterflies. She chastised herself for having such a middle school emotion, but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him that feeling didn't seem to go away. Perhaps it was the excitement in a new moment with him, or a new kiss, or whatever, but she liked it.

After Zack greeted her mother, his eyes found hers and a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey Lisa," he spoke.

"Hey Zack," she replied.

They stood looking at one another, somehow wanting to reach over. Yet, they refrained from doing so considering that they still had an audience.

"Well, honey, I think the awkward young adult tension is our cue to leave," Dr. Turtle said to her husband.

"I don't know, maybe we should stick around and watch Paranormal Activity with them," Lisa's father teased back.

"Daddy," Lisa moaned out as though she really were back in high school.

"Alright, I know when I've worn out my welcome," her father replied as he and his wife headed towards the door. Suddenly he stopped at the kitchen entrance and looked back.

"But remember, I've got cameras installed everywhere so I'll be watching," he said.

"Oh wow Dr. Turtle, then you must be furious at the tapes from last Tuesday," Zack replied in a serious tone.

"What," Lisa's father said with his voice going up an octave.

Soon a grin broke out on Zack's face.

"Just kidding sir," he added.

Dr. Turtle's features relaxed as his wife let out a chuckle from behind him.

"Serves you right Charles for trying to scare the boy. Let's go. See you both later and have fun," she said as she pulled on her husband's sleeve.

With that Lisa's parents left leaving her alone in the kitchen with Zack. Within moments Zack had his arms around her waist as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips met hers as he pulled her closer enveloping her in his strong grasp.

This would never get old, she thought to herself.

They soon pulled away from one another as she stood looking up at him.

"There aren't really cameras in the house are there," he whispered out with a smile.

Lisa rolled her eyes and let out a laugh as she broke away from him and walked to the living room.

"Why? Are you planning on incriminating yourself tonight," she asked.

"Only if you let me," Zack replied with a seductive tone as he followed her out to the living room.

Lisa's cheeks felt hot as she let out another laugh.

"Behave Mr. Morris," was all she could muster.

***  
_The Elite Gym_

Kelly was in complete darkness. She couldn't see anything around her as she gripped onto a strong arm that led her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Slater," she whispered as they crept through the hall.

"You don't have to whisper Kelly. Also, you don't have to worry. It's one of the perks of working here," Slater spoke back to her.

"What perk is that? Sneaking into the gym after dark hoping there isn't some crazy gymnast like killer lurking in the shadows," Kelly said back.

At this Slater laughed as they seemed to reach a clearing.

"No, that's not the perk," he replied as he seemed to be searching for something on the wall. He suddenly found the light switch as all the lights in the room came on. "The perk is being able to bring a beautiful girl to the best pool in southern California and impress her with a late night swim," he finished.

Kelly looked around the room in awe. This pool was exclusive and she could see why. The marble floors surrounding the water area were immaculate. The water seemed so inviting with its deep blue color.

"It's beautiful," Kelly spoke out.

"I'm glad you like it, but you'll like it even better if you hop in," Slater said as he removed his shirt.

Kelly's cheeks flushed as she couldn't help but notice his body. It never got old to appreciate Slater's strong form. They had yet to kiss, but Kelly was pretty sure it was only a matter of when, and not if. The past couple of weeks hanging out were really great for her. She was discovering a different kind of connection with him. They had always been friends, but now it seemed stronger than before.

Kelly began to pull off her over clothes that covered her swimsuit. It was one of the three she had picked out with Lisa today at the mall. Lisa told her that the gold and black really worked well on her.

As she turned around to face a dazed and starring Slater, she couldn't help but smirk. It totally paid off to have a great friend who knew fashion.

"Wow Kelly, that swimsuit is amazing," Slater remarked.

"Thanks," Kelly replied simply.

As she stepped down into the water Kelly could feel her body instantly relax. This was definitely what she needed after her first couple of weeks of being a counseling aide. It was a summer job that she had picked up in order to get a better feel of the field she was going to be moving towards. She had been really excited about it, but at the same time she realized how emotionally draining it could be to listen to the issues of so many young people. It made her appreciate more and more the strong family environment that she had while growing up.

"Thanks so much for this Slater, I really needed this after the last couple of weeks," Kelly remarked as she felt Slater swim close next to her.

"I kind of sensed that. I've learned that swimming can be very relaxing. I was thinking afterwards we could head out to get a bite somewhere. I discovered this great diner that stays open late. I've been meaning to take you to it," he explained.

A smile spread across Kelly's face that she couldn't help but reveal. This was definitely more than just two friends hanging around one another. Minus the kissing part they were definitely going out on dates. Yet, Kelly knew that eventually assumptions and grey areas weren't going to be enough. They needed to define what this thing they were doing actually was. At the same time though, Kelly didn't want to bring down the night with complicated talks and definitions.

"That sounds like a plan Slater. I'd love to check out the diner," she answered.

She noticed a smile spread across Slater's face at her response.

"Good, I'm glad," he replied.

As they swam about a bit more and played in the water Slater was playfully chasing Kelly. He soon caught her, as they found themselves face to face, floating, as Slater's arms engulfed her body.

Kelly could feel her heart beating in her ears. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed guys before. It wasn't even like she hadn't kissed Slater before, but this time around the anticipation was different. She had wanted this since the trip a couple of weeks ago. The tension between them had built to a point where Kelly was sure she'd overflow with emotions soon enough.

"I really want to kiss you Kelly," Slater whispered.

"I really want you to kiss me Slater," Kelly replied with a smile.

With that invitation A.C leaned in and met Kelly's lips. As the kiss grew deeper Kelly could feel herself wrapping her legs around Slater as he pulled her closer. His hands seemed to travel to various parts of her body as his tongue entered her mouth. It was as though all the tension and pent up emotion was now flowing between through bodies giving them an energy that made it so they didn't seem to need to come up for air.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke apart breathing heavily as they looked at one another.

"I should take you swimming more often," Slater breathed out.

Kelly laughed in reply as made her way to the edge of the pool.

"You should take me a lot of places more often Slater," she began as he met her at the edge, "I really like being around you."

"Yeah, me too. You know, it's funny, I kind of came back to Palisades thinking Jessie and I would probably pick up where we left off, but plans have a funny way of changing I guess," Slater finished.

Kelly's high from the kiss somewhat faltered at the mention of her friend's name. It brought her back to the reality of the situation.

"Yeah, I didn't plan this either. In fact, I was pretty sure you and Jessie would start back up too. Who knows, maybe you might. The summer is still young," she said as they both got out of the pool.

She suddenly felt Slater's hands grip both of her shoulders as he pulled her closer. He pulled one hand away for a moment to grab a towel and pull it around her shoulders.

"There's a problem with your theory Kelly," he said looking at her intensely.

Kelly swallowed as she was unable to pull her eyes away from Slater.

"What's that," she asked.

"You," he said simply, "I'll always care about Jessie, but I'm not about to pretend the connection with you doesn't exist. Believe me, I did try, but I don't want to anymore. If you're not too mad at me for having you wait for so many weeks, I'd like to officially ask you out, like on real dates," he finished.

Kelly could feel her smile grow wider as she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Well, it took you long enough," she joked, then, "I'd love that Slater," she finished as she brought her face up to his.

After they parted lips for the second time they stood there for another moment.

"I have to tell Jessie," Kelly breathed out.

"I do too," Slater added.

"I'd like to talk to her first though. She's like a sister to me, and I want to go to her first about it," Kelly explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Slater said breaking away from Kelly, "Besides, since you're so close there's a forty percent chance she won't do you bodily harm," he finished with a laugh.

_The Turtle Residence_

"Why are we watching such a creepy movie," Zack whispered into Lisa's ear.

"Shhh," was her reply.

"You're going to give yourself nightmares," Zack whispered anyway.

"Thanks Dad, but I think you're more scared than me," she whispered back.

"No," Zack replied in a mock serious tone, "I'm just concerned for your safety."

This made Lisa laugh as she threw a piece of popcorn behind her shoulder at Zack.

His response to this was to pull her closer.

They were sitting on the couch rather comfortably. Both had their legs us as Lisa reclined into Zack's body, as his arms encircled her from behind. He liked the feeling of her there. He enjoyed smelling in her perfume and feeling her hair slightly tickle his chin. It was like she fit perfectly. He knew he could stay holding her like this all night if time would permit. His strong urge to be around her seemed to be growing stronger over the past couple of weeks.

This was an emotion that Zack had been doing very well at denying to himself until his lunch earlier today with Screech and Slater. Why did they have to go and bring up things Zack didn't really care to think about? Sure Zack enjoyed being with Lisa, but falling for her was a whole new ball game. That was a game Zack did not want to play in.

Zack was taken out of his thoughts as Lisa turned her body so that she was facing him.

"You're not paying attention to the movie," she whispered.

Zack gazed at her as the only light that came from the screen played across the side of her face. He brought his hand up to her jaw line and stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

"How can I? You're not making it very easy for me future doctor Turtle. As a recent biology major you should know the human anatomy," he explained.

A confused expressed played across Lisa's face.

"I don't follow," she said.

Zack rolled his eyes in mock disapproval.

"It's Biology 101 Lisa. When two seemingly hot individuals get together it is inevitable that the male brain will not function properly due to the rush of blood rushing to the brain constantly due to contact," he explained, then, "I believe it is the topic entitled The Hot Girl Syndrome."

Lisa laughed as she gently smacked his arm.

"Well, as a future doctor I have to take into consideration the health of my patients. To remedy this situation Mr. Morris I will disengage contact and go sit on the Lazy-Boy chair," she replied as she pretended to move off of Zack.

Before she could move much further she felt Zack's hands grip her arms pulling her back to him. With their faces inches apart he brought one hand up to move a strand of hair from in front of Lisa's eyes.

"Who said I wanted a cure," he breathed out with a husky tone.

He then wrapped his arms around Lisa's body as he moved his face to kiss her. Zack seemed to always lose his sense of time when kissing Lisa. He was never sure if it lasted seconds or minutes, but he always felt like he could go on for much longer. As they broke apart Lisa looked over at the screen and let out an exasperated breath.

The credits were rolling.

"I can't believe you made me miss the movie- again. This is the second time we've attempted to watch it, and the second time you've distracted me," Lisa remarked.

"Hey, don't scold a sick man Lisa," Zack replied with his hands up in surrender.

Lisa's answer to this was to throw one of the couch pillows at Zack's head. He caught it with ease as he reached to pull Lisa closer. They stayed like that for some moments.

"Well I guess you should be heading out," she finally said.

Zack didn't want to leave yet. He started to think of something else to do with Lisa so the night wouldn't end so early. He found himself doing that a lot for reasons unknown to himself. Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

"I want to take you somewhere Lisa," he whispered out.

_Chaucer Point_

Zack guided Lisa out to the open field with one hand as he held a blanket in another. He had blindfolded her earlier as he explained that it was a surprise where they were going. Finally, Zack had reached where he wanted to stop and placed the blanket on the grass. He grabbed Lisa's hand as he guided her to sit down.

"Zack, I don't think going out into dark places at night is what you do after watching a really creepy movie," Lisa whispered.

Zack laughed as he untied the blindfold from around Lisa's eyes. After blinking for several moments she looked around where she sat. Zack had taken her to a small field, on what appeared to be a very tall hilltop that peered over the city lights.

In one word it was beautiful.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"I take that as you liking it," Zack laughed as he put an arm around Lisa.

"It's beautiful Zack. Where are we," she asked.

"Chaucer point. It's a hidden gem in Palisades that most people haven't found out about. I stumbled upon it a couple of years ago when I was driving nowhere in particular one night," Zack explained.

"The view of the city is really something else," Lisa noted.

"Oh the city, yeah, that's alright, but that's not the best part," Zack responded.

Lisa looked at him with a curious gaze.

"What can get better than this view," she asked.

"Close your eyes and lean back," Zack instructed.

Lisa swallowed for a moment and did what she was told. She felt Zack do the same beside her.

"Now open them," he went on.

The sight before Lisa made her gasp in wonder. The stars were so bright in the sky. She felt as though if she reached out she might just feel the heat from them. It felt like she was lying about in the heavens.

She felt Zack's hand reach over and touch her own.

"This is probably one of the most beautiful things I've seen in southern California," Lisa breathed out.

"I figured I'd share something with you, since you're always talking to me about Biology. You see Lisa, while in college I happened to take a good amount of Astrology classes. I think it's pretty cool," Zack explained.

Lisa smiled at this information.

"Are there any constellations out tonight," she asked.

"A few," Zack remarked.

"Well Mr. Morris, I implore you to give me a small lesson," Lisa replied.

"Okay just a few. I don't want to bore you. That one," Zack said pointing over to the right, "is the very well known Little Dipper."

"Aww, I love the little dipper," Lisa laughed out.

Zack smiled at the sound of Lisa made as he went on.

"Everyone does Lisa. That one over there is called Draco the Dragon. He was the dragon that the mighty Greek hero Hercules fought. The star that makes up the dragon's head is called Etamin, and the one that makes up the tail is called Thuban," Zack explained.

"Gorgeous," Lisa whispered.

Zack went on for several moments going over various constellations and their meanings. Then he brought up the story of the star Vega and the star Altair.

"Zihnu is the Vega star. She was a goddess fairy who fell in love with a simple cowhearder named Niu Lang. They fell in love and got married and Zihnu stayed down on Earth to be with her husband. But when her father the Jade Emperor found out, he was furious that his daughter had married a mere mortal," Zack explained.

"Sounds like Daddy," Lisa remarked with a laugh.

"So one day when Zhinu was homesick she went up to the heavens to visit her father. Yet, once she was there the Jade Emperor created a river to flow across the sky that would prevent Zhinu from returning to her husband. This river is what we know as the Milky Way. So once a year the emperor allows the two lovers to meet for one night. This is when other stars appear as a bridge to link the two," Zack finished.

"That's beautiful," Lisa remarked.

"Seems kind of screwed up to me. Then again most of those mythologies are," Zack remarked.

He noticed that Lisa seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I suppose so, but I find it beautiful that even if it's for one night, they both are still totally willing to spend that time with each other. That devotion is beautiful," Lisa finished.

Zack propped himself up on one arm as he looked down at Lisa.

"You're being a total chick right now Lisa," he teased.

They both laughed at this as Lisa began to swipe at him. Before they knew it they were play tussling on the blanket. Zack soon found himself in a peculiar position lying on top of Lisa. A silence had fallen over them as Lisa reached up with her hand and ran her fingers over Zack's lips and through his hair. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling.

_**Stones falling down**_  
_**Rollercoaster, heart pound?**_  
_**Fears overplayed...**_  
_**Two left feet emergency.**_

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight," Lisa spoke, "I'm sure this is an infamous place for you to bring your dates, but it still feels nice."

Zack opened his eyes and looked down at Lisa. He thought about it for a moment and soon a realization came to him that he hadn't noticed before.

"You're the only person I've ever brought here Lisa," he whispered.

**_Wide open space  
Catch my tail,  
fishing net.  
Fold up my frown  
take the rage  
and smooth it out._**

Zack found himself leaning down to kiss Lisa as she guided him down to her face. Their lips met as Zack allowed his hands to roam her body. He felt her hands move across his back as she kissed him. Zack couldn't help but let a soft moan escape his lips as they continued to crash into Lisa's. There was a feeling growing inside of him that he couldn't describe. It pulsated through him as he lost himself in her arms.  
This felt perfect.

**_Stick to my skin,  
paper mache face to live in.  
Same view to paint,  
Watercolor your name_**

Zack pulled his lips from Lisa's for a moment in order to trail kisses across her jaw line and to her collar bone. He then found her lips once again as he felt her legs wrap around his torso. Zack began to think back to every experience he had ever had with her. Not just in the past couple of weeks, but over the years. Zack could see that this connection of theirs seemed to go a lot deeper than the sudden attraction of the summer.

He always seemed to want her close. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to watch all of her dreams come true. He wanted her to teach him more about biology. He wanted to tell her more about the constellations.

Zack was losing himself in this and he wasn't sure he wanted to be found again.

**_Face your mistakes  
(You will never have to feel that way again)  
Oil your chains, under rate.  
(You will never have to feel that way again)  
Read every page,  
Press the dents (of my) fighter plane_**

Zack slipped his tongue inside of Lisa's mouth as he felt her moan vibrant against his own. He could do this forever. Zack felt a strange feeling pulsate through him.

Zack pulled away from Lisa for a moment and gazed down at her.

"Lisa I," he began.

"Yes Zack," Lisa replied breathlessly looking up at him. Her eyes looked like they were filled with hope.

"Lisa I think," Zack stuttered, "I think I," he kept going.

What was he bursting to say? What was this emotion going through his body?

**_I held the fort, and I swung my sword _**

**_I have muted the screams _**

**_I have broken the falls oh I have fought, and I swung my sword I have muted the screams I have broken the falls_**

"What is it," Lisa said stroking his check.

Fear set in.

It gripped Zack as he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. This was too scary. This emotion, whatever it was, was freaking him out.

Zack sat up abruptly from Lisa as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should head back. Your parents are probably wondering where you are," he said.

There was a moment of silence as he refused to look over at Lisa.

"Okay," she said simply.

Zack stood up and then turned to help Lisa stand. The car ride back to her house was rather quiet. Zack could feel Lisa's confusion but couldn't seem to explain it to her.

He couldn't explain it to himself.

He gave Lisa a quick hug and headed back into his car. Zack was scared. What was he about to say back there?

There was no way he was playing that game. It wasn't in his best interest to feel whatever it was that he was feeling. His head was too clouded with thoughts of Lisa.

Thoughts of them.

He needed a distraction.

He parked his car in front of his house and pulled out his cell.

"Hey Susie, its Zack Morris. Long time no talk," he began.

**_Fighter Plane_**

**_Fly Away_**

**_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 11- YAY_. I love that song Fighter Plane by the way. I recommend others to take a listen. On the constellations, those are real stories, not sure you can actually see them in the night sky that easily, but for the purpose of the story they could. Also, Chaucer Point does not exist-lol. I was just trying to create a place they could go to have that kind of conversation. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. Also, I was wondering does anyone know what Lisa's parents' first names were? I can't remember-lol. _  
_**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Not Falling Apart

**Chapter 12: I'm Not Falling Apart **

_The coffee shop_

The phone kept ringing only to go to voice-mail. This was the fourth time Lisa dialed Zack's number. She was continuously greeted by the automated voice asking her to leave a message.

"I don't want to leave a message, I want him to pick up," she spoke into the receiver before closing her cell phone. Luckily her outburst wasn't recorded.

She let out a loud sigh as she sat at the coffee shop table on a bright Monday afternoon. Lisa hadn't seen or spoken to Zack since he dropped her off three days ago. That Friday night had been perfect up until its final moments.

It wasn't every day a girl could say a guy had made her see stars. She had learned more about him that night. They just seemed to click so well. Zack would play cool but she knew what they were feeling for each other was growing. The energy that flowed from his lips with every kiss in these last couple of weeks proved that to her.

Still, she was left baffled as to why he had grown so quiet by the end of the night.

What had he been trying to say right after he stopped kissing her? Lisa couldn't figure it out, but it seemed, from the way he was looking, to be very important. The way his eyes were burning into hers as she laid beneath him, told her that much. How could Zack's eyes portray so much passion and longing only for him to go M.I.A the following days?

Lisa was at a loss for good explanations. She hadn't realized how much she had grown use to hearing from him every day or seeing him every other day, until these last couple of days where she didn't get to see him at all.

She hoped everything was okay.

As she pondered this further, Jessie walked up to the table and sat down her drink. She had left some moments ago to go and complain to the store management that they should invest in biodegradable cups.

"How irresponsible can management be to still use cups that don't recycle well? We're in California for Pete's sake," she remarked shaking her head.

"Yeah," Lisa agreed half heartily.

Jessie noticed her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"What did Zack do," Jessie questioned.

Lisa let out a small laugh despite herself. She had forgotten how well her friend could read her like a book.

"Zack didn't do anything. I think. Well, I hope. Things are going really nice actually," she answered.

"Then why do you seem bummed," Jessie pressed.

Lisa let out a sigh.

"I don't know Jessie. I guess I've become spoiled," Lisa started before Jessie cut her off.

"You've always been spoiled Lisa," she interjected.

Lisa gave her friend a pointed look.

"I'm not talking about in general Jessie, I'm talking about with Zack," she bit out playfully throwing a straw at her friend. She then went on, "When we started seeing each other after Screech's birthday vacation he called me almost every day. I saw him nearly every other day, and when I did see him, it was as though he'd find ways so that he could stay around me longer. On Friday night he took me to this hill top that he had found, that he hadn't taken anyone to before. It was beautiful."

"Wow, Zack is going all out with you it seems," Jessie said.

"Well, that's what I thought, but things have gotten weird. At the end of Friday night it seemed like he was about to tell me something, then he just clamed up and got all quiet. He took me home, said he'd talk to me later and," Lisa went on before Jessie interrupted again.

"And hasn't called you since," she finished for her friend.

Lisa let out another sigh as her body deflated in defeat.

"Exactly," she admitted.

Jessie nodded her head as she sipped her coffee, as though she were deep in thought.

"There can be a variety of explanations for this Lisa, one being the most prevalent," she explained.

"What's the most prevalent," Lisa asked.

"The fact that he's a guy and they do really stupid things when they start to get antsy or scared," Jessie answered.

Lisa became confused.

"What do you mean antsy or scared? What does he have to be antsy or scared about," she pressed.

"The two of you," Jessie answered simply.

Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend's simple words.

"Care to elaborate," she asked.

Jessie sat down her cup.

"Well, I think you and Zack have grown even closer in the last couple of weeks. All the signs were there that you two were growing more serious. Only one thing can occur when a typical male senses this; they run and hide," Jessie concluded.

Lisa thought for a moment.

"So, you're telling me, that Zack sensed that perhaps we were getting serious, and now he's running away," Lisa said.

"I didn't say he was running away. I said he ran and hid. When the typical male runs to hide this is the point in which they try to figure out how they want to go about the situation. Two things can come of this. He can man up, and take the challenge of the commitment, and be happy to find such an awesome female companion, or," Jessie trailed off.

"Or what," Lisa pressed.

"Or they do something stupid to screw it up," Jessie concluded softly.

Lisa brought her hands to her face as she took in the words.

"What are my percentages," she asked.

"I think it varies," Jessie responded with a matter of fact tone.

Lisa shook her head.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he is weirded out by the thought of us getting serious, but that doesn't give him any right to up and disappear on me. I mean, we're in our twenties, not grade school," Lisa said.

"Unfortunately Lisa, male stupidity knows no age limit," Jessie replied with a grin.

Lisa thought over Jessie's words as she sipped her hot tea. Even if Jessie's scenario was right, was there really anything for Lisa to worry about? Zack could be slick at times but they had all grown able to see through him. The way they were together told Lisa a story of a guy, that even if he was in hiding at the moment, he did really care for her. Those feelings had to be stronger than some sense of pride or ego, right?

Lisa sipped her tea again. She hoped she wasn't betting on the wrong horse by giving Zack the benefit of the doubt.

Just at that moment Lisa's cell rang out. She looked at the id screen as a wide grin spread across her face.

It was Zack.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Lisa," came his voice on the other end.

"Hey, I thought the ground swallowed you up," Lisa joked. She had to admit she was relieved to hear from him.

There was a pause on the other end before Zack spoke.

"No, no. It just got really busy at my parents house. My dad is back in from a business trip so he wants to spend some quality father son time," he answered.

"Oh, okay," Lisa answered.

There was another beat of silence before Zack spoke up.

"I would ask you to go do something tonight but my dad wants to take some overnight to an old friend's house. He's insisting that I go," he explained.

Lisa couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but tried not to show it in her voice.

"I totally get you. My Mom does that too sometimes. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow," she offered.

"Yeah, definitely," Zack answered quickly.

Lisa smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later then," she said.

"Definitely," Zack responded.

There was another pause.

"Okay, I'll hang up now," Lisa laughed out.

"Right," Zack said laughing back.

With that Lisa hung up the phone.

"I take it by your smile that Zack has come out of hiding," Jessie observed.

"You can take that right Jessie. He was just occupied by his dad for the last couple of days. We're going to hang out tomorrow," Lisa explained.

"Well that's good. Well, I have to jet. I have to finish up some reports for my job before hooking up with Kelly later. Since you don't have plans with Zack, do you want to come with," Jessie said standing up.

'That's okay. My parents actually want to take me to this restaurant they discovered way outside of the city tonight. I told them I'd go if I didn't have other plans," Lisa answered.

Lisa also figured that tonight was going to be the night that Kelly would to talk to Jessie about Slater. She didn't necessarily want to be around for that drama.

"Okay, well I'll probably give you a buzz tomorrow," Jessie replied as she hugged Lisa.

"For sure, and thanks again for giving me a lesson on Stupid Things Males Do 101," Lisa laughed.

"Anytime Lisa. We women have to stick together. Besides, we're the half of our species that actually use most our brains," Jessie joked back.

The friends then went to their separate cars and on their way. Lisa breathed another sigh of relief as she drove her way home. It was nice to know that giving Zack the benefit of the doubt had actually paid off.

_The Morris Residence_

Zack hung up his cell after finishing his conversation with Lisa.

He had lied.

It was true that his dad was back in town, but it wasn't true that he had been too busy with him to pick up the phone. Zack had been avoiding talking to Lisa since that Friday night when he had gotten completely freaked out. In fact, he hadn't really talked to any of the gang since then.

He didn't want Slater or Screech to try and talk him out of what he figured was necessary.

Zack had to go out on a date with someone besides Lisa, he concluded. It was the only way to prove to himself that although he liked hanging out with Lisa, he was smart enough not to enter social oblivion by somehow falling for her.

This was for the best.

Besides, once the date with Susie was over with he probably wouldn't try to see her again. He just wanted to prove to himself that he could still date other girls if he wanted to. It was a mere test.

So why was he lying to Lisa? It wasn't like they were exclusive, or said they wouldn't see other people while they were dating. Yet, Zack just couldn't bring himself to tell her about his date tonight. Perhaps in the far and away back of his mind he felt that there was something slightly wrong about it.

He shook the thought from his head. There was no backing out of it now. He was taking Susie Lawson out tonight. Besides, she had picked a restaurant far out of the city to eat at anyway. This ensured that none of the gang, especially Lisa, would somehow walk in there.

Not that it mattered, Zack thought. Zack was a red blooded male. He had every right to sow his oats. This was what Zack kept telling himself every time he got the inkling to cancel the date with Susie.

Zack stood in front of the mirror as he smoothed out his hair.

"It's a quick date. Nothing wrong with that. You're young and single. What could go wrong," he spoke to himself.

_The Turtle's Mercedes_

"You're going to love this restaurant princess," Lisa's dad spoke from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, your father discovered it while driving from a convention some months ago," Lisa's mother said.

"Well it sounds like you two already love it, so the food is probably good," Lisa replied from the backseat.

"Too bad Zack couldn't come with us tonight. He would probably like it too," Lisa's mother went on.

"Yeah, his Dad dragged him to go meet up with some old family friends," Lisa answered.

"Oh, like your mother likes to do with you," Dr. Turtle said with a laugh.

"Exactly, so you knew I felt his pain," Lisa replied with a laugh as well.

"Ha. Ha," Lisa's mother said dryly.

This made Lisa's father and her laugh even more.

"Okay, here we are princess. The Chariot awaits," her father said pulling into the parking lot of the extravagant restaurant.

_Inside The Chariot towards the back_

"The Chariot is one of my favorite places," Susie Lawson spoke up as she sat close to Zack.

A little too close for him if he was being honest with himself.

They had grabbed a booth towards the back of the restaurant. The night had been going simple enough. He and Susie had gone to a movie followed by dinner.

Susie wasn't a bad date at all really. She had some interesting stories about her summer so far and the things she planned on doing. She also wasn't bad on the eyes either. She had made sure to wear a dress that fit tightly over her body to display this.

Yet, for whatever reason Zack wasn't all that interested. She had all the credentials to be a new conquest, but for whatever reason something just wasn't ringing true. None the less, he was accomplishing his goal of seeing other girls, just like he had told Screech and Slater he could.

Zack was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Susie's fingertips brush against the back of his neck.

"What do you think," she whispered out.

"Yeah, the bread is good," he answered.

Susie let out a high pitched giggle as she slapped Zack on the arm.

"I wasn't talking about the bread silly. I was talking about the design of the restaurant. Isn't it gorgeous," she said.

Zack looked around the place. It really was a nice restaurant. The color scheme went well for the tables and walls.

Lisa would definitely give this place a ten, Zack thought with a smile.

Zack suddenly caught himself realizing that his mind had wandered over to Lisa again. It had been doing that throughout the night. He needed to stay focused.

He turned his gaze to Susie.

"It's gorgeous, just like my date," he drawled out more forced than he intended.

Susie didn't seem to notice though as she let out another high pitched giggle. Her cheeks had turned a shade of red to match her dress.

"Oh Zack, you do know how to charm a girl," she whispered managing to move even closer to him.

Zack swallowed nervously. He knew where this was headed. This wasn't exactly where he was trying to steer the date.

"You know," Susie went on, not seeing his slight discomfort, "it's been so long, I think I've forgotten the way you kiss. Care to remind me," she finished. She then took one finger and began to stroke his hand.

Zack swallowed nervously again.

This was certainly a predicament.

_The Chariot, upstairs on the patio._

The meal had been delicious. Lisa's parents were definitely right about this place. Lisa also had to admit that the color scheme of the table and walls were a ten in her book as well.

"I told you she'd love it Judy," Dr. Turtle said to his wife as he signed the bill.

"I think I told you that Charles," Lisa's mother replied.

"Of course dear," Dr. Turtle agreed.

Lisa rolled her eyes at her parents. They were quiet the duo. Lisa had always hoped to eventually find a connection like the two of them had. Not like she was thinking that was with Zack.

Yet, she wouldn't mind if years down the line it turned out to be, Lisa thought with a smile.

As she and her parents walked back out to the Mercedes Lisa stopped suddenly. She blinked at what was to the right of her and thought that perhaps her eyes were playing tricks.

"What is it princess," Dr. Turtle called back to his daughter.

"I," Lisa trailed off, "I wanted to go back and ask the manager who his interior designer was. You know for future reference," she finished.

Both of her parents laughed.

"Okay sweetie. We'll sit in the car and wait for you," her mother answered.

With that Lisa backtracked into the restaurant.

She didn't think her eyes were deceiving her. That was Zack's car in the parking lot. Maybe he and his dad had stopped at The Chariot for dinner before going further on their way.

She'd just pop in and say hi. It would be nice to just see him, even if it was for a minute.

Lisa walked in the entrance and went up to the host.

"Miss Turtle, back so soon? Always a pleasure," he said noticing her.

"Why thank you Paul, but I already gave my tip," she laughed out, she then said, "I was wondering if you could help me find a friend who I think is in the restaurant tonight. His table should be under the name Morris," she instructed.

_The Chariot, in the back_

"Has Zack Morris suddenly become shy," Susie said looking at Zack.

"No," he trailed off.

"Then why don't you kiss me," she replied.

Zack looked at the young lady in front of him just inches away from his face. If this was a month and a half ago he knew there would be no hesitation. Zack had never been afraid of a kiss, and especially of kissing a pretty girl.

Then why was he stuck in his position, he wondered.

What did he have to lose? If he was right about not needing to be in a commitment, then wouldn't kissing Susie symbolize his independence? By not kissing her, he would somehow be admitting that maybe his heart had really gone off the market, purchased by Lisa Turtle.

It would be social oblivion.

Zack shook his head, intent on that not happening.

It was now or never.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he leaned into Susie. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as she drew him in closer.

The kiss was okay, and she clearly wanted this to turn into a make-out session. He allowed her to push further as he sat rather stiffly in his seat.

Soon, it would be over, and he could go on knowing that he was still in control of his emotions.

Suddenly a voice came from in front of them.

"I believe his table is right here Miss. Turtle," said the voice.

"Thanks Paul. I-,"

Zack recognized the responder voice.

At that moment it felt like knots had suddenly turned in his stomach.

It was Lisa.

Zack ripped his body away from Susie as fear washed over him.

He turned to find Lisa standing there looking at him, and then back at the girl he was sitting next to. The expression on her face was unreadable.

Zack's eyes were locked on Lisa's face as he slowly stood up from the table.

"Perhaps, I should leave you three alone," the host said. He gave a slight bow and walked off briskly.

Zack began to approach Lisa as she stumbled back.

"I," she began before Zack cut her off.

"Lisa, look, this looks really bad but," he began.

"Zack, what are you talking about," Susie said again from behind, "are you telling me that you have a girlfriend but asked me out anyway," she accused.

Zack closed his eyes. If ever there was a time he wished he could put his hands together and call time out, this was it.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Lisa spoke out.

Her voice was leveled and eerily calm.

Zack looked at her and wondered why her saying that had stung a little.

"I didn't mean to disturb your date. I'll let you get back to it," she finished as she turned to leave.

Before he knew what he was doing Zack had reached out and grabbed Lisa's arm. She quickly pulled it away as she looked at him with unmistaken anger.

"Don't," she said in a warning tone. Then, "if you felt like you needed some variety in your dating life Zack, you should have just told me. No need to lie about wanting to go and make out with other girls," she finished.

"Lisa, let me explain," he said pleadingly.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to tell her. What he could tell her. All those moments of bravado he had earlier had washed away.

"Explain what Zack," Lisa began as her voice raised an octave, "how you're not brave enough to tell a girl when you want to see other people. Or how you like to make someone feel special, only to show them later that they're just another notch on your dating belt," she finished.

"This is crazy," Susie joined in as she stood up, "You took me out on a date only to have me end up in what looks like an episode of Gossip Girl. What is going on," she screamed.

The other guests seated at their tables were watching now.

Zack felt backed into a corner.

His own mind was pushing him one way, Susie was screaming in his ear, and Lisa was accusing him all at the same time.

A sense of panic grew inside of him that made him feel like he was about to burst open.

"I don't want this," he finally screamed out looking at Lisa, "the complications, the baggage. I don't want it. I don't want a commitment, okay," he rushed out before he realized what he was saying.

Did he mean that? He wasn't sure anymore.

An eerie silence had fallen between them.

His eyes caught Lisa's now. Her eyes seemed moist and glazed over in what seemed to be tears pushing to be let out.

He quickly regretted his words.

He wanted to reach out to her at that moment and explain that he was a confused fool.

That he'd never hurt her. That he'd never want her to hate him.

He stepped forward.

"Lisa, I didn't mean," he began, but he stopped as he saw Lisa step away.

The look on her face was that of disgust and hurt.

That look cut him deep.

He tried to step close again.

"Please," he choked out to her, with his arms outstretched.

Lisa put up her hands defensively to stop him from coming closer.

"It's okay," she said quietly, "I get it. You're right. It was crazy to even think that you'd," she trailed off as her words seem to catch in her throat.

"It's not crazy Lisa, I," he started again before he was cut off once more.

"Its better we realize it now than later," she started as she didn't make eye contact with him, "I'm going to go. My parents are waiting outside for me. I'll see you around," she finished as she turned to leave.

"Lisa wait," Zack pleaded out.

He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to turn her back on him.

Why did this hurt so much?

Lisa stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Please don't follow me. I don't want to ruin my parents' night," she finished. She then turned before a single tear escaped her eyes.

With that he watched her run away from him.

He felt like his shoes were weighed down to the floor.

What had he just done?

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, until he heard Susie speak up from behind him.

"I think I'll call myself a cab," she said walking by.

Zack was left standing in The Chariot, wondering how something so simple could go so complicatedly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww-lol. Oh well. Thanks to reviewer Anne for the name of Lisa's mom. I think it was Judy. I remember, ironicly enough, Zack's dad saying it in that drunk driving episode. Okay. Reviews are love. **


	13. Chapter 13: Realizations

**Chapter 13: Realizations**

Jessie shook her head as she and Kelly exited the movie theater.

"That was perhaps the most horrible movie I have ever seen. I can't believe you dragged me to see that," she said out loud.

Kelly let out a laugh looking over at her friend.

"Come on Jessie, it wasn't that bad," she replied.

"Yeah it was. That acting was horrible and the storyline was worse. Also, I don't think vampires are supposed to be that sparkly," Jessie commented, as the two friends walked to her car.

Kelly let out another laugh.

"I don't know. I thought it was sort of romantic," she responded sitting in the passenger seat.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but her gaze stayed on the road.

"That's because you're a hopeless romantic Kelly. Besides, the Twatlight franchise isn't romance. It's just a way for teenage girls and unfortunately some older women as well, to live vicariously through the boring character that is Bella so they too can have a make believe emo vampire boyfriend. This is due to the fact that society makes women believe the only way to make their lives exciting is through some knight in shining armor," Jessie concluded.

"It's Twilight, not Twatlight," Kelly corrected.

"No, I said it right the first time," Jessie replied with a smirk.

The two friends laughed together as Jessie pulled her car into the Max's parking lot. They got out and made their way into their hangout. They went to their usual booth and took their seats across from one another.

"So how is work going Jessie," Kelly asked looking at her menu.

She'd figure that she'd keep going with small talk before getting into the main reason why she asked Jessie out tonight. Kelly was nervous, but she knew it was something she had to do. She hated keeping this secret away from one of her closest friends. Kelly just hoped that Jessie wouldn't be too upset over it.

"It's been great. The hours are all over the place and I stay pretty busy. Yet, knowing I'm doing something good makes it worth it," Jessie replied.

"That's great," Kelly said, really meaning it.

She always knew Jessie would follow a path similar to the one she's on now. She'd always been an advocate for good causes. Her passionate ways sometimes made her come off as obsessive, but her heart was always in the right place.

"So how about you? You know, since the summer began I cannot believe you haven't met some cute guy to hang out with. Now that Zack has become Lisa's problem, that's left you free for a new fling," Jessie commented.

Kelly kept her eyes on her menu. This turn in the conversation was inevitable. Kelly couldn't avoid it any longer, she guessed.

"Well," she began, "I actually have been hanging out with someone. It's really great so far and I like him," she finished looking up at Jessie.

"Well spill then. Who is the mystery man? Is he a surfer boy, intellectual, working guy, or what," Jessie pushed as she took a sip of her drink.

"He's an athlete," Kelly answered.

Just tell her Kelly, she urged herself.

"Oh, that sounds hot. Muscles are always nice to look at. That was one of the perks of going out with Slater in high school," Jessie said with a laugh.

"Funny you should mention Slater, Jessie," Kelly answered trailing off.

Jessie stopped drinking her soda to look over to her friend. She noticed that Kelly's features had suddenly turned solemn.

"What about Slater," Jessie replied.

Kelly let out a sigh as she leaned closer to the table.

"Jessie, you and Lisa are my two closest friends. We've been through so much together, and I'm sure we'll be through even more in the future. I would never deliberately do anything to jeopardize our friendships," Kelly said as her words rushed out.

Jessie was now slightly confused.

"Now I'm confused. First you bring up Slater, now you're talking about not wanting to jeopardize our friendship I-," Jessie began but stopped as a realization washed over her.

It was starting to suddenly make sense now. Here Kelly was talking about seeing a new guy; she mentions Slater, and then talks about not wanting to jeopardize their friendship. Jessie was no fool as the pieces of the puzzle began to come together.

"Slater's your mystery guy," Jessie concluded.

Kelly nodded her head slowly, but didn't take her eyes off of Jessie.

"How long has this been going on," Jessie asked.

"Jessie, we just admitted a couple of days ago that we liked each other. Up until then we were just hanging out as friends. I had no intention going into the summer that I would be seeing Slater," Kelly explained.

Jessie nodded her head slowly as she took in the information. This would explain why she and Slater weren't hanging out as much as she thought they would when the summer began. At first Jessie blamed herself. She thought the long hours at her new job was eating up any free time she could spend with him. Perhaps that was part of it, but it sure wasn't the only reason.

Was she angry? She couldn't really tell what she was at the moment as she took another sip of her drink. It wasn't like she and Slater had been together for the past four years. They talked on the phone occasionally but it was nothing like it was in high school. Still though, Jessie had missed him all this time. Perhaps in the depths of her mind she had hoped the summer would be their second chance.

"Jessie, please say something," Kelly pleaded gently.

"How long have you liked him," Jessie asked.

Kelly looked down quickly as guilt came over her.

"I suppose I began noticing him in that way during Screech's birthday vacation," Kelly admitted.

Now Jessie was beginning to get slightly angry.

"So, you've liked Slater for a month, and never felt the need to tell me. The person you say is one of your closest friends," she went on.

"I didn't want to mention it, if there was really nothing to mention Jessie. Up until a few days ago I wasn't sure if Slater wanted to start going out," Kelly replied back.

"But you wanted to. You had obviously wanted to go out with him now for a whole month," Jessie shot back.

"It wasn't like that Jessie," Kelly answered.

Jessie let out a sigh as she leaned back into her seat.

After a few minutes Kelly broke the silence.

"You must hate me right now," she whispered.

Jessie let out another sigh.

"I don't hate you Kelly," she replied. She then went on, "I'm just disappointed that you felt like you couldn't come to me sooner. You, I, and Lisa are supposed to be best friends. Why jeopardize that over a fling that may or may not last pass the summer, "she finished.

"You're right," Kelly answered, "but in my defense Jessie you can be a bit nuts sometimes."

Jessie let out a laugh despite the solemn situation.

"I know, but I'm not like psycho nuts. I'm in my twenties. It's not like I had some idea like I wanted to marry Slater or something. I've grown over the years. I may still be a bit dramatic at times but I can also be logical too," Jessie concluded.

Kelly let out a smile as she felt the tension between them begin to falter.

"I see that now," she remarked.

Another silence fell over them as the waiter brought them their food.

"So you're not mad," Kelly asked finally.

"Oh I'm mad," Jessie said with a smirk, "I'm probably going to give Slater a piece of my mind and not talk to you for the rest of the week," she explained.

"Oh," was all Kelly could muster.

"But I'll come around eventually I'm sure. Besides, if Slater told you he's completely over me and him then there isn't much I can do about that. I don't really think I want to anyway," Jessie said.

Kelly nodded for a minute as a small doubt that had been nagging at her crept to the forefront of her mind, once again. Slater had told her that he wanted something with her. Thing was, he didn't exactly say he was completely over Jessie. What if Kelly was just a pit stop on his road back to Jessie? After all, if one was to think about it, Jessie and Slater had been more consistent in high school than even she and Zack.

Kelly shook the doubt from her mind. It was no use thinking about it now. There was no turning back in the matter. Had she just set herself up for failure?

"Are you alright Kelly? You haven't touched your burger. Has all the melodrama made you lose your appetite," Jessie remarked with a laugh as she looked at her friend.

Kelly gave Jessie a weak smile.

"You could say that," she replied.

**_One week later at the Morris Residence_**

Zack paced back and forth in his room as he held his phone close to his ear.

"Come on, pick up. Pick up," he pleaded with the phone as he continued to hear the ring.

Suddenly the ringing stopped followed by a familiar voice.

"Hi this is Lisa Turtle. I can't come to phone right now because I'm probably in the middle of a really good sale. So leave a message and I'll give you a buzz back," the recording stopped as Zack listened for the beep.

"Hey Lisa," he said in a forced happy tone, "this is Zack again. I know your mailbox is probably full with all the messages I've left you, but maybe this one might be the charm. I haven't talked to you in over a week and well," his voice trailed off for a moment before it picked back up again. "I want to see you or at least talk to you on the phone, or something. I was a jerk for lying to you about going on a trip with my dad. I guess you already know that I can be a real idiot sometimes. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and not hearing from you has been hell. I just," he was about to go further when he heard another beep on the line.

"If you would like to send this message now please press one," the automated voice instructed as he was cut off.

Zack reluctantly did as he was told and sent the message through.

"Thank you for using T-Mobile voice message system. Good-bye," the automated voice said before he heard the clicking sound disconnecting him.

Zack laid back on his bed feeling defeated. He had really screwed up this time. He hadn't spoken to or seen Lisa in days. For whatever stupid reason he thought she might come around and at least answer the phone for a few minutes. He was running out of options. He had called, e-mailed, and even hung around the Max thinking maybe she'd show up on her lunch break or something.

There was nothing.

When she had walked away from him that night at The Chariot, Zack was unable to move. He stood there watching her leave out and leave him behind in the process.

He had betrayed her trust over his stupid pride.

What did it matter if they had been getting serious? Why was it something to fear if somewhere deep inside all of his defenses were breaking down as he grew closer to her? Why couldn't he just let it all take its course? Why did he have to try and control it somehow? In trying to protect himself, he ended up hurting someone that was beginning to mean the world to him.

Zack closed his eyes in frustration as he threw a pillow across the room.

This absolutely sucked. In trying to not make things complicated everything had become very complicated.

His body ached somewhat. It was like he was going through withdrawal over not being able to hear her laugh or be close to her.

He wondered if this was what real heartbreak felt like.

Suddenly Zack sat up straight. He couldn't just let this go. He had to at least let her see how sorry he was. He jumped off of the bed and grabbed his keys. He was going to find her.

**_Bayside Hospital_**

Lisa looked intently at the chart trying to concentrate. This was easier said than done. Her phone was constantly ringing and she knew exactly who was on the other end.

"Why doesn't he just take the hint," she muttered to herself.

Lisa hated turning off her phone but it was beginning to look like that was exactly what she was going to have to do for the rest of the afternoon. She turned the corner of the hospital making her way to a cafeteria. She had been avoiding The Max for the past week. She didn't want to risk running into Zack there.

Suddenly she froze where she stood.

At the other end of the hall he stood.

Zack.

Was it too late to turn around and walk away? Did he really come to her job?

He made his way towards her. He seemed to be holding a basket in his hands.

"Hi Lisa," he greeted.

"Hi Zack," came her reply. Lisa kept her gaze steady as her eyes traveled down to the basket he was holding.

Zack noticed her look and held the basket up.

"I thought you were about to go on lunch, so I figured I'd bring it to you," he answered.

Lisa shook her head as she made her way into the lounge area for staff as Zack followed.

"I really don't have time. I was going to grab a bite to eat and then head back to my shift," she answered.

"Well, maybe I can grab that bite with you," Zack replied.

Lisa let out a breath as she grabbed her things from her locker.

"I'm busy Zack. I need to stay focused here. Besides, when someone doesn't answer their phone it doesn't mean show up to their job," she said coldly.

There was a silence between them as Lisa refused to look in his direction as she unnecessarily shuffled things in her locker.

"I wanted to see you," Zack whispered. He hadn't meant it to sound like a plea but his emotions betrayed him.

Another silence followed.

"I'm sure the gang will get together again at The Max or something," Lisa finally replied.

"That's not what I meant," Zack interjected.

"I know it isn't, but that's all I can mean Zack," Lisa replied.

There was another silence.

Zack didn't want to press further on what she meant by that.

"Lisa, I was being stupid before. There's a lot I want to explain to you. I just," he began before Lisa cut him off.

"Zack, I'm at work. Which reminds me, can you give my phone a rest," Lisa rushed out.

"Lisa I know I've been blowing up your phone but it's only because," Zack began.

"Because you want to tell me how sorry you are," Lisa interjected.

"Exactly, and," Zack went one before Lisa cut him off once again.

"You don't have to. I'm done with it. I just want things to eventually go back to where they were before," she said.

Zack let out a sigh of relief. So she did understand. Maybe he didn't have to explain after all. They could totally go back to where they were before that whole Susie fiasco happened, Zack thought with a smile.

"That's exactly how I feel Lisa. I just want to go back to you and me, before I screwed up. I was thinking I could take you back to Chaucer Point tonight," he explained. He hoped to rectify the awkward ending they had the last time they were there.

Lisa finally turned to look at him. Her face was unreadable as her gaze stayed steady on his eyes. Zack swallowed lightly.

"That's not what I meant Zack. I want to go further back than that," Lisa said.

"You want to slow it down. I get it. I don't blame you. How about a movie? We can pretend it's our first date," Zack replied with a hopeful grin.

"No, you don't get it. I don't want to date you anymore Zack," Lisa said loudly.

She moved past him to walk out of the room. She was stopped by Zack's hand on her arm.

"Lisa," Zack started but was cut off again as Lisa jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"I shouldn't have started anything with you to begin with. You would think from watching you and Kelly or you with any other girl that I would know better," Lisa started.

"It's not like that with you Lisa," Zack trailed off at a loss for words, "it's different."

"No, it's not Zack. I wanted to believe that maybe it was, but it isn't," she finished.

"Lisa you have it all wrong. I had it all wrong. You and I are," Zack tried to get out.

"A MISTAKE," Lisa yelled.

The look on Zack's face that followed her outburst was enough to cut Lisa deep, but she was too angry to try to care about how hurt he was.

"You don't mean that," he seemed to choke out.

"Yeah I do. I regret letting you kiss me on the dance floor. I regret kissing you any time after that. Now maybe, in some time we can go back to being friends, but until then, please leave me alone. You were a mistake. Your date with Susie just made me realize it quicker," Lisa rushed out. Her chest was heaving up and down as a fire seemed lit inside of her.

Zack didn't know what to do. He instinctively reached out and cupped her face and tried to pull her closer. He just needed to hold her. To let her see what he felt.

Lisa faltered for a moment at the feeling of his strong hand pulling her body close to his. Before last week she would have relished in his touch. Now it burned like fire.

"No Zack, it doesn't work like that" she protested as she mustered all of her strength to pull away.

"How does it work then Lisa," Zack yelled out with frustration that startled her for a moment. He then went on, "because I'm going a little crazy here. This week has been hell for me. Not being able to see you, knowing how you feel about me at the moment is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do, I've never been here before," he pleaded out.

Lisa shook her head as she fought back the tears. He seemed so vulnerable, but she wasn't going to fall for it. She knew better than this. Fooling her once was one time too many.

"I don't know what to tell you Zack. I can't help you," she said turning around trying to leave the room.

"Lisa don't," Zack said, "I screwed up. I get it. I just," he trailed off once more before he continued, "I don't want to lose this. Now when I realize that I'm falling-," he tried to finish but Lisa turned around to him quickly and held her hand up in a warning.

"Don't. You. Dare," she said slowly. "You have no right to use those words right now on me. Not like this. It's not your get out of jail free card," she finished.

"I wasn't using it like that, I," Zack tried to reply as he reached for her again. This time Lisa stepped out of his reach.

"Zack, I've made my decision. If you care for me in any way, you'll respect it," she finished as she turned to leave.

He watched her walk away from him again. Once again there was nothing he could do.

Now he was sure. This was definitely what real heartbreak felt like.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Fourth of July weekend has been busy- and fun:). Also, I apologize if I offend anyone with my Twatlight- er- I mean Twilight reference in here-lol. Also I know some were expecting a bit more out of Jessie, but that storyline isn't over yet. Kelly's doubts may not be that unfounded-lol. Anyway- hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. **


	14. Blinding

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY of this- except the story idea of course :) ****. **

**Song- "Blinding" by Florence and the Machine**

**Chapter 14: Blinding**

**_Jessie's Office_  
**

Jessie sat at her desk looking intently at her computer screen. She wasn't actually reading anything. She had simply been looking at it for the past twenty minutes. She let out a bored sigh as she mindlessly rolled her pen around.

She didn't have the energy to try and save the world today.

It had been one week since her talk with Kelly. She still hadn't even talked to Slater. She saw that he had called her almost every day for the past week, but she didn't have the energy. What could she say to him? She had always heard about being the bigger person in these kinds of situations, but she felt pretty small at the moment.

Initially while talking to Kelly she had felt a little angry. Later she felt just plain silly. She had concluded that she had been too wrapped up in work and was blind to the fact that Slater was obviously moving on.

He just so happened to be moving on with one of her closest friends. Yet, wasn't this the story of their friendships, Jessie thought with a wry smile. Violet had every right to look at them like they were crazy in the car that fateful night driving into Santa Monica. She had correctly concluded that they had all dated each other at one time. Jessie, on the other hand, had concluded that they were passed all that now.

How wrong she was.

Then again, it wasn't like Kelly and Slater were out of left field. Kelly was the first girl Slater had a crush on when he first transferred to Bayside all those years ago.

Jessie shuffled in her chair. Why had she even entertained the thought of her and Slater rekindling anything they had back in high school? High school was in the past. Jessie would have been better off for it if she had kept that in mind when heading back to Southern California. Yet, at the same time she felt like a fool. She had wasted a month thinking that she and Slater had something going on, when in reality, they had nothing at all.

Jessie breathed out. She was getting angry again. She needed to calm down.

In a way she had to give herself a pat on the back for the way she was handling everything. If she was still the fly off the handle type she was back in high school this could have gone a lot differently.

Still though, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Although Kelly and Zack were looked on as the ideal sweet hearts, it was really Jessie and Slater who had, had the most stable relationship throughout their years at Bayside. There were break ups here and there, but she always chalked it up to them just not being ready and able to handle each other at that time. Somewhere, deep inside, she had hoped that this time around they both would be mature enough to move forward.

Jessie breathed again. That wasn't happening now. No need to pout over it. It was time to do what Slater had done, and move on.

"Hey Jessie," came a voice from her office entryway, "Pretending to work; you're doing it wrong," the strong voice finished.

Jessie came out of her world and looked over to the door. Standing there was her coworker Chad Thompson.

Jessie made eye contact with the tall male who always seemed to be hovering around her door.

Chad gave her his signature smile as he leaned against the frame.

"Chad, being nosey; you're doing it perfectly," she retorted raising her eye brows.

Chad responded with a deep chuckle that seemed to vibrate from his chest. Jessie couldn't help but laugh as well. She had to admit the guy had an infectious way of showing amusement.

"Well, I can't help it. Usually you're out in the main room giving orders about the next project. It's been surprisingly quiet today," he went on.

Jessie broke eye contact with the handsome young male as she looked back at her computer screen. She didn't want to admit he was right. She had let something silly like high school boyfriend issues distract her from the present.

"I know, I've just been preoccupied. I'll be one hundred and ten percent tomorrow," she let out softly.

"Anything you want to talk about," Chad offered.

"No thanks Doctor Phil," Jessie quickly replied as she clicked her computer mouse.

Chad laughed again as he let himself into the room and took a seat in the chair facing Jessie's desk.

"Oh please, have a seat," Jessie went on sarcastically noticing Chad looking at her amused.

Neither of them said anything as Jessie pretended to be thoroughly engaged in whatever was on her computer. It wasn't like she didn't like Chad's company. Usually she did. Since she started at her job they had been working closely with one another. In a way he was sort of a supervisor, but he never seemed to let his rank make him the cocky type. He had a real passion for their work, so he showed respect to anyone who seemed to have the same amount of passion.

He wasn't bad on the eyes either, Jessie thought with a grin. It was no secret that Chad was probably the heart throb of the left- if ever there were such a thing.

Jessie finally came out of her thoughts to notice that Chad was still sitting in the chair.

"If you don't say anything soon, this may become awkward," he remarked finally.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure we entered awkward about ten seconds ago," Jessie replied with a smile.

Chad laughed again and his hazel eyes caught hold of Jessie's.

"You know what I think? I think that as smart and as capable and as pretty as you are, you're probably having the simplest problem right now," he observed.

Jessie leaned forward on her desk. Since he was so intent on playing Doctor Phil, she figured she would take the bait for a bit if it was going to get him out of her office quicker.

"Oh, really? What problem would that be," she asked, "and if you say PMS I'll kill you," she added quickly.

Chad laughed again, then snapped his fingers in an over exaggerated manner.

"Shucks that was my first guess,"he let out, then he added, "just kidding. No, I was going to say the second most common problem. That, in which, being men problems."

Jessie looked at him blankly for a moment. He was right, but she wasn't about to let him know it.

"Typical male attitude. Of course you, as man, would think that I, as a woman, MUST be having men problems. Of course you think this way due to society making you believe that men are the center of the universe and women are simply here to attend and fret over them," she concluded.

Chad looked at her for a moment with his own blank gaze.

"But I'm right though," he finally said with a grin.

Jessie rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself. She then threw out a pencil in Chad's direction. He caught it easily.

"I'm not answering that," Jessie said.

"That's fair enough. Well, as long as you don't let it get you down for long," Chad replied standing and walking towards her door.

Jessie, against her better judgment, took that opportune moment to check out his attractive back side. She turned her eyes back to her computer quickly when he turned around to look at her again.

She felt him standing there.

"We're entering the awkward territory again," she joked.

"Well, I was just thinking. If you are having men problems, well," he trailed off for a moment before starting again, "then that man is a real idiot to be giving someone like you any sort of problem," he finished.

Jessie stopped clicking her mouse to finally look over at him as his words settled in.

"Thanks," she said simply giving him a genuine smile.

Chad simply shrugged as he stopped leaning on the frame in preparation to leave.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Your Dr. Phil impersonation isn't that bad. Perhaps I might invest in some sessions," Jessie joked.

"We can continue it over coffee later," Chad responded quickly.

Jessie looked at him as she was taken aback by his words.

Was he asking her out? This seemed somewhat sudden. Yet, maybe it wasn't so sudden, Jessie thought. She and Chad has actually been hanging out for some time now during work. He always had a way of calling her about work, or somehow ending up in her office like he did today. Had she been so wrapped up in work and Slater that she hadn't noticed the obvious signs all along?

Yet, perhaps it was too sudden, Jessie thought. She had just gotten out of this thing with Slater.

Jessie shook her head. That was complete bull. She hadn't just gotten out of anything with Slater. She and Slater hadn't been in anything in almost four years.

Almost doesn't count.

Jessie looked back to the handsome guy standing in her door frame waiting for an answer.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

Chad seemed to let out a sigh of relief as he got his answer.

"See, we're not all idiots," he replied with a gorgeous grin.

**_Morris Residence_**

Zack reclined on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He had been like this for about an hour now. Usually around this time he would be going out surfing or something else equally fun.

That wasn't the case today. That hadn't been the case for some days now.

His summer was starting to look like a real bust.

Lisa had completely rejected him.

How was this fair? Had he kicked someone's puppy recently? Had he flipped off some old woman he wasn't aware of? He had to have done something pretty screwed up for the universe to be taking this crap on him like it was.

Zack rolled over on his side. He was greeted by a picture of him and the gang. It was of their time in Hawaii those years ago. He noticed how he and Lisa somehow seemed to end up next to one another. Come to think of it, when looking at other group photos they always seemed to be close somehow.

Zack pushed the picture off of the night stand. Memories were not his friends at the moment.

Just then he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he grumbled.

At that moment his father entered the room.

"Zack, Slater and Screech are downstairs. They say they've come over to watch the game," Mr. Morris said.

"Yeah, I forgot. I'll be down in a minute," Zack replied solemnly.

"Okay, your mother and I are getting ready to leave out, so you boys have the house to yourselves for the rest of the afternoon. No crazy parties," Derrick Morris joked with his son.

Zack gave a lip sided grin as he sat up on his bed.

"No worries Dad," he replied.

A confused expression overtook Mr. Morris' face as he looked at the state his son was in. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"How's Lisa," he asked.

Zack avoided his father's gaze as he put on his sneakers.

"I'll tell you later Dad, Slater and Screech are waiting downstairs," Zack replied trying to rush pass his father.

"Hold it," Derrick called grabbing his son's arm. He then went on, "why do I have the feeling that you have no idea how Lisa is doing, which explains why you've been closed up in your room these last few days," he observed.

Zack threw up his hands in defeat.

"You got me okay," he replied going to sit back down on the bed, "Lisa doesn't want to go out with me anymore."

Derrick looked at his son. This wasn't like Zack. He had break ups in the past. Sure he'd be down for about a day, but soon he'd be heading out to another date. Mr. Morris was pretty sure something had changed all of that. He had a pretty good feeling it had something to do with his relationship with Lisa. Perhaps his son had finally found a girl that confused the hell out of him.

"What did you do," Derrick asked knowing his son.

"I took out another girl to prove something to my ego, and it backfired in my face," Zack said simply.

"Got cold feet eh," Mr. Morris observed.

"Freezing cold," Zack replied.

"Sounds like a Morris man," Derrick said walking over to his son.

"Gee, great, at least now I know it's genetic," Zack replied sarcastically.

"Yeah son, unfortunately, as good as we Morris men are at selling ideas and coming up with plans, we happen to be pretty slow on the uptake when it comes to women," Mr. Morris explained as he placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

Zack nodded his head.

"Well, at least there's some hope. You were smart enough to settle down with Mom right," Zack observed.

"Barely," his father breathed out.

Zack looked over at his father confused.

"Well you see Zack," Mr. Morris began to explain; "your mother and I were high school sweethearts. It was great between us. We even ended up going to the same college to stay close to one another. My feelings for her were undeniable," he finished.

"That's a good thing. You were smart," Zack observed.

"I said they were undeniable, I didn't say I accepted that they were undeniable Zack. I broke up with your mother our freshmen year of college. It was two days after I told her I loved her for the first time," Mr. Morris said.

"That's kind of twisted Dad," Zack remarked.

"No. What was twisted was one month later I realized how miserable I was and tried to get your Mom back only to find out that she had already gotten another boyfriend," Derrick replied as he remembered.

"Sounds harsh, but she eventually dumped the guy and got back with you right," Zack said.

His father nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said simply.

Zack let out a sigh. Maybe there was some hope even in the face of his stupidity.

"Four years later," his father added.

"What," Zack said jumping off of his bed.

"Yeah, she pretty much dated that other guy for four years all the way up to graduation. I mean, can you imagine four years of watching the woman you love being with another guy. I don't know how I even did it," Mr. Morris said with a laugh.

He didn't seem to notice the horrified expression that Zack had on his face.

"Dad, you know how there are times that we have father and son moments and in the end of them I come out feeling better about my issues," Zack asked.

"Yeah son," Derrick replied.

"This isn't one of those times," Zack concluded.

Derrick Morris laughed getting up from the bed.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better. I'm trying to help you get your butt out of your room so you can stop feeling sorry for yourself and go get the girl back before she's dating some foreign exchange student named Fabio with impeccably luscious hair," Zack's dad rushed out grabbing his son by the shoulders.

Zack looked at his father for a moment.

"Fabio," he questioned.

"Yeah, Fabio," Derrick Morris replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Okay Dad, I'll think about it," Zack said as he headed towards the door. He then added, "It's just that she asked me to respect her decision. The last thing I want to do is lose the friendship we once had too."

"I know. It's a tough one. Maybe you can try to play the friend card for a bit until she stops being so angry with you. Just remember son, Lisa is a gorgeous girl. Gorgeous girls don't stay single for long," his father concluded walking by him out of the room.

Zack stood there for a moment taking in his father's words.

Zack realized he was in a hopeless situation. He had no idea how to win Lisa back, and now all he could do was hope that there was no modern day Fabio to take her away.

"She wouldn't move on that quickly, right," Zack spoke aloud as he tried to reassure himself.

Zack nodded his head. No, she wouldn't, he concluded to himself. She was just mad at the moment. She'd come around. He just needed to give her that space she asked for.

There will be no Fabio, Zack concluded.

**_The Elite Gym_**

Lisa had been running on the treadmill for almost thirty minutes. The mindless motion of running in place seemed to help ease her mind.

She needed some relaxation. Usually she'd be at the spa getting her nails done or her body massaged, but she felt the need to relieve the tension she felt in a more active way.

Was Zack about to say he was falling in love with her?

This was just one of the many questions that popped up in her mind as the days passed since she last saw him. She had walked away from him with her dignity seemingly intact, but truth be told, if she had stood there for a few minutes more she might have given it.

She hated her emotions at the moment for that alone. She wanted to be stronger than that on the inside and the outside. Being able to tell Zack off to his face and walk away would just be hollow words if she didn't really mean them.

She wanted to mean it when she said she was done with him.

She wanted to. Yet, her wants didn't make it so.

Lisa let out a breath of frustration as she ran harder on the treadmill. Her physical position at the moment seemed to reflect her current situation. She was running fast to nowhere in particular.

"You do realize that you're running in place, right Lisa," Slater commented walking over to her.

Lisa slowed the speed on the treadmill as she looked over at her friend.

"I know that Slater. Can't a girl blow off some steam," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, a girl can, but Lisa Turtle? Not usually. You voluntarily being willing to break a sweat is a sight to behold," Slater joked further.

Lisa rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Well, a manicure and massage weren't going to cut it this time around," she concluded.

Slater nodded his head knowingly. He was well aware of the current state that Zack and Lisa were in. He had witnessed Zack pretending not to be all that torn up over Lisa rejecting him, but Slater knew better.

"I still can't get over how he screwed up," Slater finally commented.

"He's Zack Morris. It's obviously embedded in his DNA," Lisa bit out.

"Yeah, but we've all been friends for so long, that's got to count for something. Somewhere along the line, his heart is usually in the right place, even if his mind isn't," Slater reasoned.

Lisa nodded her head slightly.

"Don't defend him Slater," she said.

Her friend put up his hands in defense.

"I'm not defending him Lisa. He made his bed and now he has to lie in it. I just think it sucks because you guys seemed happy. Come to think of it, you two have always been close," Slater remarked.

"Well, I've been around the boy since we were six. I know him well," Lisa replied.

Slater nodded for a moment then finally looked at her.

"So you know that he'd never intentionally hurt you," he said.

At this remark Lisa made eye contact with Slater. She seemed to take in his words for a moment.

"You're so totally defending him," she finally said with a smirk.

Slater returned the grin.

"Okay, maybe a little. He is my buddy, I have to have his back," he answered.

Lisa laughed at this.

"I understand Slater. I'll think about it," she said.

"That's all I can ask for," he replied, and then he went on, "have you talked to Jessie lately," he asked.

Lisa looked up at him.

From one drama to the next, she thought with a smirk.

"Yeah, I have," she stated.

"And," Slater pressed.

"And what Slater? She's been going to work, hanging out, the regular," Lisa replied.

"Is she doing all of this with her phone broken? I've been trying to call her for over a week now," Slater said.

Lisa shook her head. She couldn't help but think like Jessie at the moment in concluding that Slater was being a typical male. What made him think that Jessie would be so readily available to talk to him after she found out that he had begun dating one of her closest friends?

"She's just catching her breath Slater. She's taking it surprisingly well. She's even talking to another guy," Lisa let out.

"Who," Slater asked quickly. He then seemed to catch himself after a second and quickly added, "I mean, that's good. I'm really happy she's taking it well. I wouldn't want it to be awkward," he finished.

"True," Lisa agreed.

"I just thought," Slater trailed off for a moment seeming to be in thought, "I just figured she wouldn't drop off the face of the planet. I'm used to talking to her I guess," he concluded with a wry smile.

Lisa gave her friend the side eye for a moment as she took in his expressions and words. Was he serious with this? Typical guy, Lisa thought. He screws up with a girl and then he turns around and wonders why she doesn't want to talk to him.

No wonder he was defending Zack.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Lisa," Slater finally said.

"Okay Slater. Take it easy. Thanks again for the Elite Member t-shirt. This purple is totally my color," Lisa replied as she waved him off.

With Slater gone Lisa finished the last minute of her run and dismounted the treadmill. As she walked into the girl's locker room her mind was focused on Slater's words.

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Zack had come around and was done with his commitment phobia. Maybe a third time was the charm for them. It wasn't like they were going steady when he asked Susie out.

Just as Lisa continued to sway herself, she was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by the laughter of two women on the other side of the lockers.

"Wow that sounds like some serious drama" came the one voice.

"Tell me about it. I mean, he calls me up talking all sweet like and how he's wanted to see me. I give in of course, only to have my night end up like an episode of Gossip Girl," replied the second voice.

This voice sounded very familiar to Lisa.

"Susie, what did you expect? It's Zack Morris. Nothing is straight forward with that guy. He always has an ace up his sleeve," said the first voice.

Susie. What a small world it was.

Lisa's stomach began to turn as the events of that fateful night replayed in her mind.

"I can understand an Ace up his sleeve, but a girlfriend too? Well, maybe not his girlfriend. I really don't know what she was to him, I just know it felt like I was in the middle of something that I had no business being put in the middle of," Susie replied.

"Yeah well, at least you're out of it. Let the other chick deal with it. She's going to need all the help she can get trying to have anything serious with that guy," her friend said.

"Tell me about it," Susie laughed out, "Zack Morris knows commitment alright. He's committed to a girl on average for about a month and a half."

"Well, all I know is, if she actually was under the impression that he wasn't going to do him, then she needs her head examined," the friend replied.

"So true," Susie agreed.

Lisa heard one of the girls close their locker as she quickly ducked her head in her bag as to not be recognized. She listened as they walked by.

"I'll tell you what though," she heard Susie say, "He's still a great kisser," she finished with a high pitched giggle.

"Hussy," her friend joked back.

With that Lisa heard them exit the locker room. She let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the wall. Never in all her years had Lisa thought she'd ever hate gossip. At that moment though, she truly did.

She hated it especially because it wasn't gossip. It felt like it was awfully close to the truth. Lisa closed her locker and gathered her things as she made her way out of the gym.

She needed to know better than this.

**Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake  
No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realized that it was you who held me under **

As she drove her thoughts began to race through her mind. This all went deeper than some summer fling that took a wrong turn down a bumpy road. She had known Zack since they were six years old. They had grown up together. She had come to care for him. She had grown to love him like a friend. She had silently admitted to herself that perhaps she had grown to love him as something more in high school. 

**Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs  
**

As she made another turn on the busy road the hurt over the day he simply ended things those years ago washed over her. Somewhere in her mind she chalked it up to them being young. She convinced herself she wasn't ready to be tied down at seventeen anyway. She had simply looked on as Zack moved on to the next fling, then on to Kelly, then on to the next fling again.

**No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world  
**

Then this summer happened. If she was in the habit of lying to herself, she would have said their relationship came out of nowhere. That suddenly out of nowhere she suddenly found Zack attractive, she suddenly wanted to know what his lips felt like again, she suddenly wanted him close.

**And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
All around the world was waking, I never could go back  
Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open  
And finally it seemed that the spell was broken**

There had been no suddenly. Nothing was spontaneous in life. It all was some elaborate plan of the universe, she knew that. Somewhere deep inside she had always wanted Zack. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a little more from him. Yet, she had grown to accept that 'more to give' wasn't a phrase in Zack Morris' dictionary.

She had been content with that, she had buried those feelings.

**And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open**

Then he kissed her on the dance floor. At that moment she had found a mental shovel to start digging up what was dead and buried in her mind.

This was her own doing. She should have known better.

**No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world  
**

A commitment with Zack was a lost cause.

**Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up the circuit board**

Lisa quickly wiped the tear that tried to escape her eye. She hated feeling like this. Yet, she could take solace in the fact that she was no longer confused. She needed to move on. She needed to focus. She needed to really get over him this time.

**No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world  
**

As Lisa pulled her car into her parents' home she let out a loud sigh. She needed to start her summer the way it should have gone originally; with no drama and more fun.

**Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up the circuit board  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door**

Along with dates with guys that were NOT named Zack Morris.

**_Jessie's office the next day_**

"Are you almost ready to go girl," Lisa said to her friend as she sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Yup, just finishing up the last sentence," Jessie said typing in the last few words to a report she needed to turn in.

Lisa looked around the office as she waited.

"I should give you guys the name of an interior designer I know," she commented.

Jessie let out a laugh.

"Lisa, we're a non-profit organization. There's no way we could afford anyone you know," she concluded.

"So where's your lover boy at," Lisa commented switching gears.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Chad is not my lover boy," Jessie replied.

"If he's not your lover boy then how did you know I was talking about him," Lisa retorted with an eyebrow raised.

Jessie stopped what she was doing to throw a pencil at her friend.

"You asked a trick question," she accused.

They both laughed together as she gathered her things to go.

Lisa had come by the office to go with Jessie to pick up her cousin from the airport.

"Wow, I haven't seen Jumbo in years. I wonder how he looks," Jessie wondered out loud as they got into the car.

"Well, I don't know how he looks now, but I'm sure he'd appreciate if you'd stop calling him Jumbo," Lisa replied.

"I can't help it, he was so huge when we were young," Jessie replied.

"Well, who knows, he's probably grown out of it. Besides who cares if he's big, he seems to have a good heart. Joining the Peace Corps right out of college is pretty admirable," Lisa said.

"Yeah, now that he's graduated he's decided to spend the summer over here with his mom, my Aunt Cathy, before leaving the country for who knows how long. I think it's good that he's trying to reconnect with her. They had a rough time these past few years," Jessie concluded as she began to drive.

"That's an understatement Jessie. Your aunt kept the fact that she he had a half brother from him for most of his life. She then proceeded to hide the letters that his brother was sending him. I'd be mad too," Lisa replied.

Jessie nodded.

"True, but that's all water under the bridge now. He got to reconnect with his brother in college, so it worked out," she concluded.

Lisa nodded her head in agreement.

Jessie pulled into the parking lot of the airport. She and Lisa then headed to the terminal to meet with Jumbo.

They ended up standing there for some moments as Jessie impatiently looked at her watch and around again.

"I don't see him. Do you think his flight was delayed," she asked.

"You didn't get an alert, so I don't think so. Maybe he's just walking slow," Lisa reasoned.

"You're probably right," Jessie said. She then seemed to look over to her left and notice something.

"Don't look over Lisa, but there seems to be a really hot guy checking you out over there," Jessie whispered.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't want me to look Jessie, why would you say he's a hot guy," Lisa asked.

She then tried to casually glance over into the direction Jessie was gesturing to.

Sure enough her eyes made contact with what was indeed a very hot looking guy. He was tall, muscular, and tanned with a handsome face to boot. When their eyes met he gave her what was perhaps one of the best smiles she had seen in a long time.

Lisa's cheeks felt hot as she quickly turned away.

Even though she had decided she was moving on from Zack, she wasn't exactly ready for a flirting session just yet.

Where the heck was Jessie's cousin?

As more minutes passed she couldn't help but take another glance back over to the handsome guy to her left.

He was still there, and he was still looking. Yet, now he seemed to be looking back and forth between her and Jessie with a confused expression.

Typical male, Lisa thought with a rolling of her eyes. He probably wants to see if he can date both of us, she concluded.

She then watched in amazement as he began to walk over to where they stood. Was he really that brave?

"I think that guy is walking over to us Jessie," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I noticed. He was kind of creeping me out. He was looking at me kind of funny," Jessie replied.

As the young man got closer, Lisa realized that he seemed to get more handsome as the distance between them got shorter.

"Jessie," the young man questioned as he got within speaking distance to them.

Jessie looked confused for a moment as she looked into the young man's face. Her look of confusion was soon replaced with realization.

"Jumbo," she exclaimed as she grabbed him for a hug.

The young man laughed as he hugged his cousin back.

"It's just Jack now Jessie," he spoke out. His eyes seemed to land on Lisa as he broke out of the embrace. He outstretched his hand towards Lisa as he stepped closer. "Jack Hunter," he finished.

Lisa reached out her hand as it connected to the young man's in a gentle handshake.

"Lisa Turtle," she replied softly.

They seemed to stand there for a moment longer than they should have looking at one another. The silence was broken as Jessie cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now," she said grabbing one of Jack's bags.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack agreed.

"I know you haven't been back in SoCal for ages Jack. So Lisa and I are going to give you a good view of the Palisades," Jessie explained.

Jack nodded to what Jessie said as his eyes wandered over to Lisa, who couldn't help but look up at him too.

"Well, I'm enjoying this view pretty great right now," he remarked.

Lisa smiled despite his cheesy line.

She kept telling herself she wasn't up for a flirting session. Yet, as she looked over at the sculpted figure walking beside her, she decided to throw caution to the wind.

A little indulgence never hurt anyone.

**A/N- Wow, that was really long wasn't it? LOL. For those that don't know Jack Hunter is a character from one of the BEST young adult shows of the 90's-00's BOY MEETS WORLD-lol. I loved that show and Matthew Lawrence who played Jack was hot-lol. I was going to originally bring back Jessie's step brother Eric, but I couldn't find any current pics of him so it made it hard to imagine him in my story. For all intents and purposes, I know BMW happened a little after SBTB, but in my universe they are the same age. Okay, reviews are love. **


	15. Chapter 15: You Can Cut it With a Knife

**Chapter 15: You Can Cut it With a Knife**

_The Max_

Zack was nervous.

He never thought that he would be this nervous about grabbing a burger at the Max before. Yet, here he was sitting in his car trying to keep his calm.

This would be the first time in about a week and half since he last saw Lisa.

He had done what she asked. He had given her, her space. He was trying to play the friend role, because he knew how royally he had messed up in the other role.

That was his plan for now at least. He knew she was still mad, but the feelings they have for each other didn't seem like the type to go away in the course of weeks. His father had made some good points about not wanting to lose Lisa to some other guy, but Zack wasn't that worried.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Lisa was too busy at the hospital to hook up with some other guy. Besides, despite how much Zack had screwed up, there was something inside of him that felt that if he played it cool, he could eventually move closer to her again.

That was the plan anyway. Play it cool.

As Zack got out of the car and walked in the front door of the Max he saw Slater, Kelly, Violet, and Screech already at the table. Slater was sitting beside Kelly with his arm draped over her.

Zack was surprised Slater still had an arm after Jessie found out about him and Kelly. Even Zack was little surprised at how well Jessie seemed to take the news. He thought for sure she'd be climbing through his bedroom window, as she had done over the years when she was upset, and keep Zack up with her worries. That wasn't the case this time around.

None the less, Zack was a little apprehensive about this meeting at the Max. It had been Violet's idea. She had been out of the country for the last couple of days and Screech thought it would be fitting to have a welcome back lunch. Screech, of course, seemed oblivious to the going on's of his other friends.

Although Jessie didn't seem upset at Slater and Kelly any longer, who was to say that a late lunch wouldn't still be slightly awkward? Then there was the situation with him and Lisa. He wasn't sure how Lisa was going to act around him. Hopefully the tension wouldn't be too much.

"Hey guys," Zack said as he pulled a chair up to their usual booth.

"Hey Preppy," Slater replied.

"So what's the deal? How was your trip Violet," Zack went on.

"Oh it was wonderful. Paris is beautiful this time of year. I did miss you guys though," she explained with a laugh followed by a snort.

"And I missed you my heart," Screech declared.

"Awe, how sweet," Kelly remarked.

"Easy there Screech, I still want my appetite," Slater said. Kelly playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

As the group of friends continued to chatter Jessie, Lisa, and Jack walked up to the table.

"Hey all," Jessie said as she walked up to the booth.

The friends sitting down greeted the friends standing up.

Zack turned as his eyes instantly fell on Lisa's. He couldn't help but notice how great she looked.

Of course she looked great, Zack thought to himself.

He gave her a soft smile and surprisingly Lisa, if only for a moment, returned it. The moment was gone in a blink of an eye as she turned her gaze to the young man standing next to her.

Suddenly, Zack was aware that Jessie and Lisa hadn't come into the Max alone.

"I don't think you guys have met my cousin Jack before. He's visiting for the summer before he heads out of the country for the Peace Corps," Jessie explained.

"I thought you said he was a whale," Screech let out unabashed.

Jessie's cheeks quickly reddened as she sent Screech a warning look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jessie said tensely.

"Well, I specifically remember you explaining how he had to go to fat camp that one summer and," Screech was cut off by Kelly's foot kicking him from under the table.

"It's okay," Jack interjected with a charismatic grin, "I was pretty big back then. Those years in Philly did me well though," he finished.

As the three newcomers sat down Zack couldn't help but notice how Jack grabbed Lisa a chair and placed it next to himself. He also couldn't help the shy smile Lisa gave Jack in return.

Zack was beginning to wonder if the air conditioner had been turned off, because it seemed to have suddenly gotten hot.

"Wow, the Peace Corps," Kelly remarked, "that's a pretty cool thing to give your time to."

"Well, I wanted to give back. I've always grown up pretty well off, and I'm not one bask in my privilege. I think everyone should do their part to help out those less fortunate," Jack explained.

Zack couldn't help but notice how Lisa was looking at Jack admiringly.

"Of course, it also looks really good on your resume too," Zack let out.

He felt everyone look over to him for a moment.

"That's true," Jack replied.

"It's not all about tan lines and beach babes for everyone Zack," Jessie remarked.

With that everyone at the table laughed, minus Zack, and surprisingly minus Lisa. She seemed to be avoiding looking at Zack. She seemed very interested in her menu all of a sudden.

"Hey guys, after this, I was wondering if anyone wants to go see the new Twilight movie with me and Samuel," Violet said.

There seemed to be a collective moan from mostly everyone at the table.

"Well, I would Violet, but I've already seen it," Kelly replied, then she added, "twice."

"I'm still having nightmares of all the sparkly vampires," Jessie went on shaking her head.

"You," Slater said letting putting on a smirk, "what about me? Chick flicks like that baffle me," he finished.

"You said you liked it," Kelly said looking over at him.

"Well," Slater began to fidget.

"He lied," Zack offered.

"Chick flick," Jessie interjected. She then went on, "don't' assume that all women find sparkly emo vampires with one dimensional personalities attractive Slater," she finished.

"I wasn't assuming anything," Slater bit back, "all I'm saying is most chick flicks usually have some loveless chick whose life is miserable and dull until some guy comes around. I mean you might not like it Mama, but doesn't mean most women don't eat it up for some crazy reason," he finished.

"Well, none the less, you shouldn't refer to it as a chick flick. We're women, not birds, Bubba," Jessie shot back.

A silence had fallen over the rest of the table as they witnessed the exchange between the two. The fact that they both had called each other by their pet names they once held for one another was not lost on the rest of the table. Especially not Kelly. It also wasn't lost on her that Slater seemed to be really enjoying the exchange between him and Jessie.

"Where's that waitress," Screech wondered out loud trying to break the tension.

"You know, Twilight actually seems like a cool story," Jack spoke up. "I mean, Bella's a pretty girl who has a guy who would do anything for her. Nothing wrong with a guy who appreciates when he's got a pretty lady with him," he finished as he stole a glance at Lisa.

Zack watched as Lisa let out a soft giggle and looked away.

"I guess all those years of being obese and dateless allowed you some time to get in touch with your feelings," Zack let out before he could stop himself.

Another silence fell over the table.

Lisa quickly gave him a pointed look.

"There's nothing wrong with being in touch with your feelings. It means you aren't afraid of them. I think it's cool," Lisa said as she looked over at Jack.

Zack was beginning to become heated as he glared over at Lisa. Jack was sitting a little too close for his comfort.

"So when are you leaving Jack," Zack asked.

"I'll be here for the summer. So I don't' intend on going anywhere anytime soon," Jack replied, but he wasn't looking at Zack, he was starring at Lisa.

What was going on here, Zack wondered to himself.

"So how's Chad, Jessie," Violet spoke out finally.

"Oh, he's good. He's actually out of town for a couple of days on a project in San Francisco. He'll be back in time for the Peterson Twin's Birthday Ball though," Jessie replied.

"I almost forgot about the ball," Violet replied, "that should be fun. I love the theme. Wearing pretty dresses is always fun," she finished.

"You're bringing him to the ball," Slater asked, "won't he think that's frivolous? I'd think he'd rather spend his time hugging tress somewhere," he finished.

Another silence fell over the table.

"Where is that waitress," Screech spoke out again.

"Well, it's a nice change to be with a guy who's more involved with sculpting the world to be a better place, than sculpting his biceps," Jessie answered.

"I take health very seriously. I think obesity is a big issue in America. I'm trying to do my part too. Don't knock it," Slater shot back.

"I'm not knocking it, but when you take shots at my boyfriend," Jessie began before Slater cut her off.

"So he's boyfriend now? You sure move fast," he interrupted.

"Excuse me, I need some air," Kelly spoke out as she jumped up from the booth and raced out of the door.

"Kelly wait," Slater yelled out as he went after her.

Jessie was left at the table fuming and not really knowing why.

"I'm going to take a walk around the block. I'll be back. Lisa could you order me a double cheeseburger," she said as she got up.

"Sure," Lisa replied.

After a few more moments of silence Lisa spoke up.

"Jack, can I get a quarter? I think I'll play a song on the juke box. I think we need some music," she said.

As Lisa got up Zack got up too.

"I'll go with you, help you pick out a song," he said.

"I think I can do that by myself," Lisa replied.

"I'll go anyway," Zack shot back as he followed her across the room.

Lisa didn't seem to look up at him as she stared intently at the list of songs. Zack wanted to break the ice. Talk to her somehow.

It was funny how much he missed just being able to talk to her.

"That's crazy with Slater isn't it," he started.

"No," Lisa replied simply.

"Why not," Zack asked.

"He's a guy. Of course he wants to have his cake and eat it too. He had Jessie, but wanted Kelly. Now he has Kelly, and still wants Jessie," Lisa explained. She shrugged her shoulders, "what else is new."

Zack looked at her for a moment. He took in her profile and her slender neck. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but was trying to stick to his plan.

"I guess you're right. Still doesn't make for the best lunch time though. It felt like a bad episode if The Hills for a moment there," Zack joked out.

Lisa seemed to let out a laugh too, and for that moment Zack was on cloud nine. He missed making her laugh.

"What are you talking about? Every episode of The Hills is bad," Lisa said back.

Zack let out another laugh.

"True, true, and I'm way cuter than Brody," Zack said back.

They both laughed at this statement. After a few moments a calm silence fell over them.

"I miss this," he said before he could catch himself.

"Miss what," Lisa asked.

"Hearing you laugh. Seeing you smile," he whispered out.

Lisa stopped scanning the list in front of her as her eyes looked over to Zack. He was looking back at her as his feelings lay bare. He instinctively licked his lips as his gaze traveled across her face and collarbone. His was beginning to forget his original plan.

He saw Lisa quickly glance at his mouth as she finally broke eye contact.

"Don't start Zack," Lisa whispered out.

"Start what," Zack replied, "I can't help it Lisa. I haven't seen you in days. Feelings don't just go away and," he began before Lisa cut him off.

"Let's not talk about feelings," Lisa shot back.

Zack's frustration began to grow as he stole a glance back at the booth where Jack was sitting.

"I see, you'd rather talk about feelings and Twilight with Jack instead. I wonder, is he team Edward or Jacob," Zack shot back.

Lisa gave him a quick glare.

"What are you trying to say," Lisa asked.

"The guy is obviously flirting with you," Zack replied.

"So," Lisa shot back quickly.

Zack's heart was beating harder now.

"Well, he's a guy too Lisa. You seem to have us all figured out, why aren't you seeing through him," Zack said.

"There's nothing to see through Zack. He's a nice guy," Lisa concluded.

"We're all nice guys when we want something," Zack shot back.

"Like you were with me? Or like you were with Susie when you wanted to take her out," Lisa bit back.

They were glaring at each other now. Their eyes bore into one another as Lisa looked at him with a mixture of emotions that Zack couldn't understand.

"That's not fair Lisa," he finally said.

"All's fair Zack," she said in reply.

"I don't want you seeing other guys," Zack whispered looking down. His voice betrayed his emotions as he was once again laid bare.

For a moment Zack thought he felt Lisa hesitate to step closer to him. For a moment he thought he saw her hand reach over to him, ever so close to touching his face. The moment was gone as he could see her stop herself.

They were just standing there now.

"I thought you might need a third person to help with choosing a song," Jack said coming over.

Zack watched as Lisa looked over to the handsome young man as she put a smile on her face. She used to smile at him like that.

"That would be nice," she said.

"I think I'll go for a walk around the block," Zack spoke out as he turned to walk away. He wasn't for standing around watching some guy make eyes at Lisa.

Some lunch time this was turning out to be.

So much for there not being a Fabio, Zack thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been a while since I updated. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the comments so far. I had a bit of writer's block for a minute, but I'm getting back into the swing of it. Reviews are love. **


	16. Jack and JillLisa Go Up a Hill

**Chapter 16: Jack and Jill/Lisa Go Up a Hill**

Lisa noticed the warmth of the air as it swept across her shoulders as she walked out of the theater. It was a warm Friday night and the people were out and walking as she made her way down the sidewalk to the parking lot. She glanced to her right as she made eye contact with the young man that was walking beside her.

She was with Jack.

"That was pretty epic," he remarked as they made their way to the car.

"Yeah, that was probably one of Cameron's best movies so far. Avatar is definitely going down in history as one of the most beautiful films made," Lisa agreed.

"Very true," Jack agreed as he got into the driver's seat, "although the plot was a bit formulistic," he concluded.

"True, but let's face it, everything in movies have been done before. He didn't need to recreate the wheel. Making a simple story of boy meets girl, boy saves lives, actually interesting again was an accomplishment all on its own," Lisa explained.

"You're right again. I knew it was a good idea to ask you to come see the re-release of the movie with me," Jack said as they drove a few blocks and stopped in front of a local pizza place.

"So you only asked me to the movie so I could explain it to you," Lisa teased, as they stepped out of the car.

Jack gave her the bright smile that she had grown used to as they walked into the small restaurant and was seated at a table.

"Well, of course that wasn't the only reason," he answered looking over at her.

By the look in his gaze Lisa definitely knew it wasn't the only reason. Ever since Jack had come into town he was finding ways of hanging around her. Lisa was no dummy. She knew the signs. She had to admit she liked Jack too. His company was nice. He was nice to talk to, and definitely nice to look at.

Above all else, he was a great distraction away from Zack Morris.

That lunch at the Max a couple of days ago was all kinds of wrong. Lisa knew, going into it, that there was bound to be some tension amongst the group considering all that was going on. Yet, she had no idea that it would turn into the drama that it did. Kelly didn't end up coming back in, she said she suddenly had to get home and babysit for her parents. Slater came back, but pretty much stopped saying anything. Jessie had come in as well, but when she got a call from Chad, Slater suddenly didn't have an appetite anymore and needed to head out.

Then there was Zack. He had come back in after his walk around the block. It took all the strength in Lisa to not look his way. She felt his eyes on her throughout. She tried harder to focus her attention on Jack, which in turn seemed to make Zack more uncomfortable.

A part of her loved the fact that she was giving him a taste of his own medicine. Another part of her, hated herself for still caring if he cared. So what if he suddenly realized what he had messed up? Was it Lisa's responsibility to give him a pat on the back and another chance? She didn't think so.

"Although I liked the burgers at the Max, I have to say the atmosphere here is a lot more…calm," Jack commented as he looked at the menu.

Lisa let out a laugh.

"Well, you should probably go to the Max on a day when the gang isn't doing their rendition of The Hills," Lisa joked.

Jack laughed at this.

"Yeah, that was a crazy scene between my cousin and Slater. I'm guessing they used to go out," Jack concluded.

"Yeah, like four years ago. Thing is Jessie wanted something with him, but he seemed occupied with Kelly. So Jessie moved on and now Slater wants to act like he cares," Lisa explained.

"Wow, Jessie wasn't lying when she said you were up on the gossip," Jack noted.

Lisa smiled a little as her cheeks felt hot.

"Well, yeah, I was pretty good at this back in high school. Then again, this isn't really gossip. I'm baring witness to it all if you think about it," she replied.

"True," Jack said looking at her. He held her gaze for a moment as though he was deep in thought. He then went on, "so if you're so up on the gossip Lisa, maybe you can help me with the 411 on this particular story I'm trying to figure out."

Lisa leaned in curious as to who Jack was referring to. Old habits die hard, she supposed.

"Give me the details honey and I'm sure I can figure something out," she said in her signature sassy tone.

"Well," Jack started, "I heard a rumor that Lisa Turtle and Zack Morris were an item not too long ago and I'm just wondering what the deal is now," he finished giving Lisa another bright smile.

Lisa sat back with a defeated grin on her face. He had caught her there.

"Was it that obvious at the Max," she asked.

"Well, let's just say I could hear Zack grinding his teeth from across the table every time I looked over at you," Jack replied.

Lisa looked off for a moment. Zack had asked her not to see other guys. She knew he was jealous. A part of her was annoyed that he thought he had some right to be jealous, or to ask her not to see other guys. Another part of her, a part she chided herself for having, couldn't help but find his behavior sexy in some sort of way. Even though he had lost her, he still wanted her for himself.

Lisa shook her head. Thoughts like that would do her no good.

"Zack and I broke up. Well, actually we didn't break up because we were never officially together. It's kind of complicated. We've known each other since we were kids. We dated briefly in high school, where he broke up with me. Then we dated again at the beginning of the summer, where I caught him in a lie- and with another girl," Lisa explained.

Jack nodded with understanding.

"I see," he started. Then he added,"Are you two taking a break or something."

"There's no break," Lisa replied quickly. "We are broken," she laughed out bitterly. "The only thing Zack and I can be are friends. Zack Morris isn't capable of the kind of relationship I want," she concluded.

"What kind of relationship is that," Jack asked.

Lisa seemed to think for a moment.

"Trustworthy, stable, and mature. All the qualities that Zack is lacking," Lisa answered.

Why did she feel so worked up about this? She grabbed her cup and took a sip of her water.

She looked up to find Jack looking at her with an amused expression. Now Lisa was curious.

"What's that look on your face about," she asked not able to stop a grin from coming across her lips.

"Nothing. Just noticing that you still seem kind of angry about it. This is understandable seeing as though it kind of happened just a few weeks ago. But I'm smiling because I must be crazy," he trailed off.

"Why are you crazy," Lisa pressed.

"I'm crazy because despite all the drama you and your friends seem to be entangled in," he trailed off again, as he reached over to touch her hand, "I still would like to take the risk to get to know you better Lisa," he finished.

Lisa looked down at Jack's hand covering her own. It felt nice. She looked up at Jack's face as his eyes looked intently into her own. Was this really happening already? She liked him, he was nice company. Zack was still on her mind though. She'd be a fool to pretend he wasn't. Yet, she knew she was already a fool for allowing him to stay on her mind. Why should she deny herself the company of a nice guy like Jack?

"You're right, you are crazy," she joked out.

He was stroking her hand now with his thumb.

"To show you I do have signs of being trustworthy Lisa, I'm going to tell you I'm going to do something and actually do it," Jack explained.

Lisa gave a confused look.

"Like what," she asked.

"Well," he started as he slid out of his side of the booth and sat down next to her, "I'm going to tell you that I'm going to kiss you. Then, I'm actually going to do it," he said with a grin.

Lisa put on a face of mock recognition.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yes," Jack said with mock seriousness. "Lisa," he said solemnly.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said with another grin.

With that he leaned in and planted his lips on top of hers. Lisa didn't resist as the coolness of his mouth touched her own. It was sweet and nice. It had the familiarity of a kiss she had experienced just weeks ago, with a boy she was so desperately trying to not think about.

Jack finally pulled back and looked at Lisa.

"Well, how'd I do," he asked.

Lisa let out a laugh.

"Well, you passed the trustworthy test with flying colors," she admitted.

"Well, I did graduate top of my class," Jack commented.

With that he leaned in and kissed her again. As Lisa felt his arms encircle her she felt a mix of emotions. One of them was content in the presence of a handsome guy with a great personality who wanted to show her a good time. She liked this. This is what she said she needed after the drama.

The other feeling was fear. It was fear that even though she was sitting here kissing Jack, and enjoying it, she couldn't help but think of the boy who kissed her on the beach those weeks ago. Zack Morris was a ghost haunting her thoughts.

Foolishness to still have some glimmer of hope for Zack Morris was like a demon possessing her body.

Lisa closed her eyes tighter and pressed closer to the young man who held her in his arms.

This would be her break. Jack would be her exorcist. She needed to be saved from loving a memory of what never was.

**A/N:Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, everyone knows that rebounds don't work- they just complicate things...BUT Jack IS so CUTE-lol. Okay, well, we can't rule Zack out yet though. Reviews are love. **


	17. Chapter 17: Eclipse of the Heart

**Chapter 17: Eclipse of the Heart**

_Jessie's House_**  
**

"I'm twenty something years old, and I feel like I'm going to the prom," Jessie said as she fiddled with her dress in front of the mirror.

Lisa rolled her eyes as she watched her friend fidget with her elaborate dress.

"Jessie, pulling on the dress isn't going to change it, and besides you look fine. Also, this isn't the prom. It's a theme party remember," she replied.

"I still don't understand why they picked the eighties for a theme party. That was probably the worst time for fashion ever," Jessie said as she continued to pull at her shoulder pads.

Lisa let out a laugh. Her friend was definitely right about that. The eighties seemed to be a time of bad hair, weird skirts, and ridiculous shoulder pads. Still, she was sure the ball would be fun none the less.

"I don't know. I think the nineties might have rivaled the eighties with bad fashion. I mean, we did have the stone washed jeans back then," Lisa spoke out thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever the case, the Peterson twins could have just picked a masquerade ball. That would be more interesting. That way I wouldn't have to see Slater's face while I was there," Jessie concluded as she walked away from the mirror.

Lisa nodded knowingly. It had been two weeks since the incident at the Max. Lisa could tell that the spat with Slater left her confused and most of all angry.

"I mean," Jessie began, "I still can't get over how rude he was about Chad. He doesn't even know him and he's taking shots at him. He can be so pig headed sometimes."

"Well, he's jealous. Jealousy can make people act pretty stupid sometimes," Lisa reasoned.

"That also baffles me. How can he be jealous? He decided to pursue something with Kelly. I wanted something with Slater and he decided he wanted something with Kelly instead. He has no right to suddenly decide he wants to play jealous," Jessie ranted.

"True," Lisa agreed, as she allowed her friend to release her frustration.

"You know what this is don't you," Jessie went on seemingly worked up now, "its not about him wanting to be with me. This is about his ego being bruised that I moved on so quickly. I suppose Slater thought I'd shut myself in my room crying over him or something. Or wait until he got done with his fling for Kelly."

"Jessie," Lisa said standing up walking to her friend," you can't get yourself worked up trying to figure out what's going through Slater's mind. It's a loss cause. Just focus on having fun with Chad tonight."

Jessie sat down at her chair near her desk.

"You're right Lisa. It's just that," she trailed off, "I had put some hope into me and Slater, and then he took that hope away. It's not fair. I deserve to move on," she concluded.

"Girl, you're preaching to the choir here," Lisa replied with a laugh.

"You're right. How could I forget, you and Zack, and now Jack. You and my cousin seem pretty chummy," Jessie said, hoping to change the topic to something more light- hearted.

A small smile played across Lisa's lips as she thought about the last two weeks. They had seemingly been drama free. In between her shifts at the hospital she'd hang out with her parents, and she also would hang out with Jack.

He really was a cool guy. He was handsome, smart, attentive, and most of all he wasn't about playing games. Lisa knew he was heading out of the country at the end of the summer but she was glad to have him around. Especially in her quest to forget about Zack.

"It's going well. We're having fun," Lisa remarked.

"That's good. You deserve it after that drama with Zack. He was totally jealous at the Max too," Jessie said.

Lisa looked off out the window.

"Yeah, I noticed," she said quietly.

Jessie noticed her friend's silence.

"You still think about him don't you," she questioned.

Lisa looked over sharply at her friend. She didn't want to have this conversation. Not when she was about to go to the ball with Jack and have to deal with Zack possibly being around as well. She knew that she started talking about it now, that she would remember. She didn't want those feelings tonight. She just wanted to enjoy herself.

"Not really," she lied as she got up from the bed.

Jessie could tell she was lying but decided not to push further.

"So we're meeting Jack and Chad over there right," Lisa went on.

"Right, we should get a move on," Jessie said grabbing a small sweater.

"Well, we don't have to go that fast. We want to make an entrance. Being fashionably late is always in season sweetheart," Lisa said as she strolled out of the room exuding confidence.

Yet, on the inside, Lisa was weary of what the night would bring.

_Morris Residence_

Zack fixed his shirt as he looked in the mirror. He was satisfied with his outfit. His mother was trying to convince him to wear a polka dot suit in honor of the eighties. Zack was having none of that though. This would be the first time in two weeks since he last saw Lisa. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a dork.

"Preppy, you take more time than a chick to get ready, you know that," Slater said as he sat on his friend's bed flipping through the channels.

"Hey man, Rome wasn't built in a day," Zack countered.

Slater just rolled his eyes as he continued to surf the channels.

"Besides, no one said you had to roll with me to the ball. I still don't get why you didn't go pick up Kelly directly," Zack said.

"I told you already Zack. Kelly wants to meet up there. She's been acting kind of funny since the Max incident," Slater explained.

"You mean, since the incident where you and Jessie had a passionate exchange right in front of her," Zack said.

"It wasn't a passionate exchange. It was an argument. That's why I don't see why Kelly got upset. Jessie and I used to argue all the time," Slater replied.

"Yeah, and you used to date all the time in high school. Also, it was pretty obvious you were jealous over her new guy," Zack said as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"I wasn't jealous. I was merely shocked that she seemed to be calling some guy her boyfriend so quickly," Slater mumbled out.

"Yeah, and you were shocked because you thought she'd still be sitting around thinking about you," Zack countered.

"Well can you blame me," Slater rushed out, "I mean, I was the one who stopped seeing her. This in turn would make you think she had some strong feelings for me. Then, right after she finds out about me and Kelly she's seeing some other guy calling him her boyfriend. It makes you wonder if she really wanted something with me again in the first place, or if she was just waiting around for her tree hugging boyfriend to come along," he wondered out loud.

Zack looked over at his friend in confusion.

"I don't see how that matters now since you're seeing Kelly," he stated simply.

"It doesn't," Slater said trailing off.

Zack looked at his friend again not believing him. Zack knew it mattered to Slater. Somewhere in his twisted guy logic Zack understood that Slater was hurt over Jessie moving on. Of course in the logical universe it didn't make sense for him to be, but he was.

Zack knew the feeling. He had purposely gone on that date with Susie knowing that he had something great with Lisa. He had no one to blame but himself for the fact that Lisa didn't want to go out with him anymore. Yet, somewhere in his twisted guy logic, Zack couldn't stand the fact that Lisa was seeing Jack.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late," Zack finally spoke out.

"Why are you in such a hurry Preppy? Lisa is going to be there with Jack last I heard," Slater stated.

"I'm going because I know Lisa will be there," Zack replied.

"Yeah, and she'll be there with Jack," Slater stated again.

"I'm not so sure about that Slater. Lisa will definitely be there, but I do believe Jack might be a bit late to the party," Zack replied with his signature grin.

Slater looked at his friend as he shook his head.

"I know that look. What did you do and is there any way I might end up guilty by association," he asked.

Zack let out a laugh.

"Relax Slater. I got it covered," he said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Slater mumbled back.

_The Luxury Ballroom_

Lisa gave her keys to the valet as she and Jessie began walking into the building. The Peterson Twins had rented out the Palisades Luxury Ballroom. It was sure to be a grand event. As they made their way into the lobby Jessie saw Chad standing near the main party room entrance.

"You look gorgeous," he said walking up to her.

"I'd like to think it's despite the shoulder pads," Jessie joked out.

"I don't know, I could see shoulder pads making a comeback," Chad replied.

"You better be glad you're cute honey, because fashion is not your thing obviously," Lisa piped in.

All three of them laughed as Lisa began to look around. She couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Chad, did you see Jack anywhere," Lisa asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since I got here," he answered.

Just at that moment Lisa's cell phone rang out. She looked at the caller I.D and saw Jack's name.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be fashionably late," Lisa said as she answered the phone.

She heard a deep chuckle on the other end.

"That would usually be the case. I'm really sorry about this Lisa. It looks like I'll be getting to the ball pretty late, if I can make it at all," Jack replied.

"What happened? Is everything okay," Lisa asked.

"Everything is fine. Remember that meeting I told you about of all the PeaceCorps volunteers in southern California meeting up to go over some things," Jack started.

"Yeah, I remember you saying it was next weekend," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, well, for whatever reason I got an e-mail a couple of hours ago saying that it had been rescheduled for the night. I think the director guy got some tickets to some concert next week and decided to shift the meeting to fit his schedule," Jack explained.

"Oh that sucks," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Jack trailed off, "I was looking forward to seeing you in your eighties attire," he finished.

Lisa giggled into the phone.

"Then consider yourself spared," she said.

"Okay, well, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out tomorrow," Jack replied.

"I think I'll take you up on that," Lisa said.

After they said their good-byes Lisa hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"That doesn't sound good," Jessie said.

"You're very perceptive Jessie," Lisa grumbled, "Jack isn't going to make it tonight."

"Bummer," Chad said.

"This isn't good on a number of levels," Jessie replied.

Lisa nodded. She knew what her friend was getting at. Sure Lisa was a little down on not seeing Jack tonight. Yet, she knew there would be other days to hang out with him. It was just that tonight was a ball with most of the Palisades' under thirty crowd around. This meant that Zack would be there. Jack was supposed to be her buffer so she could focus on him and not Zack.

Her plan was now shot to hell it would seem.

"Maybe I should go," Lisa wondered out loud.

"That's crazy talk," Jessie replied, "we spent too much time getting ready for you to turn back now. Lisa Turtle never misses an opportunity to show off an outfit remember."

Lisa looked at her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Let's go in then. Chad, it's your lucky day, you've got two dates tonight," Lisa joked.

Zack and Slater made their way into the building. Zack was hoping that his scheme had gone according to plan. He gave up two great tickets to see The Killers next week in order to have Lisa Jack-less for the night.

Perhaps the more mature thing to do was to allow Lisa some time with her new fling and just sit by and watch in hope that she'd eventually come back around to him.

Zack was under the belief that the "mature" route was for losers who liked to finish last. That was never Zack's style and he wasn't about to start now. Still, Zack wasn't a complete fool. If tonight showed that Lisa had really moved on from him, then what else could he do but back down.

Zack was hoping that wasn't the case.

As he and Slater walked in they came towards Kelly. She was wearing a lush purple mini dress that had ruffles on the end. Her hair was wild and over stylized in true eighties fashion.

"Hey guys," she said walking up to the boys.

Kelly gave Zack a quick hug and quick kiss on the cheek to Slater. She definitely seemed in better spirits then when she had rushed out of the Max two weeks ago.

"You totally look like an eighties video babe Kelly," Slater commented.

"Thanks A.C," she replied, as Slater wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Where's the rest of the gang," Zack asked.

"Screech and Violet arrived a little bit before you guys did. They went in to find where Lisa and Jessie were," Kelly answered.

"Well, I say we head inside then. Let the party begin," Zack said.

As they walked inside the main ballroom the eighties music was blasting off the walls. At the moment they seemed to be playing Prince's "Little Red Corvette".

That's when he saw her swaying her body to the music.

It was Lisa

Her fuchsia dress seemed to envelope her curves in all the places that Zack missed being able to touch. As she spun around in a small circle Zack noticed how low the back of her dress dipped as it showcased her smooth skin leading down to her-

"Preppy, the process of walking involves moving your feet," Zack heard Slater yell behind him.

"Right, right," Zack said as he shook his head of his improper thoughts.

As they kept moving towards their friends Zack could see Violet and Screech moving awkwardly together to the music. He also saw Jessie leaning in pretty close to a tall semi muscular guy.

That must be Chad, he thought with a smirk. Hopefully tonight wouldn't go the same as the Max did. The last thing Zack needed was more tension to accompany the tension that existed between him and Lisa.

As they finally came close to the table Zack locked eyes with her. Zack thought it was crazy in an amazing way how Lisa was able to make the tacky fashion of the eighties looks so appealing to the eye. They stood there for a moment seemingly unaware of everyone around them.

Lisa looked apprehensive and gave a quick smile before turning her gaze to Slater and Kelly.

"Hey guys," Violet chimed in coming up to them.

"Hey," the three of them said collectively.

"Hey," Jessie said coming up to them as she tried to plaster on a smile. "This is Chad. Chad this is Zack, Slater, and Kelly," Jessie introduced.

"Great to meet you all finally," Chad said offering his hand to everyone.

Zack could notice Slater seeming to size Chad up.

"Great to meet you too Chad. Jessie was telling us how much volunteer work you do. You must stay pretty busy," Kelly said.

"Well, yeah, but every now and then I like to have some fun though," Chad replied placing an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Well, I volunteer too," Slater replied.

Everyone looked over at Slater after his comment.

"Since when," Zack asked.

"Well, I uh," Slater stammered out, "I've decided to do some tutoring."

"But its summer time," Screech said.

"Summer school, duh," Slater replied quickly as though it was obvious.

Zack rolled his eyes at Slater hoping that he'd put his testosterone in check before the night went on.

"Jessie I love the dress. Shoulder pads not so much," Kelly joked out.

"I know, I wanted to take them out but Lisa insisted that I had to keep them in due to the eighties aspect. I think she just wanted to have the better outfit," Jessie replied.

"Honey, I don't need to sabotage anyone's outfit to be the hottest girl at the ball," Lisa replied back with her signature confidence.

All four girls laughed at this. The girls seemed to gather in their own little circle leaving the boys to themselves some feet away.

"Where's Jack at," Kelly finally asked.

Lisa's smile suddenly seemed to fade.

"Peace Corps business to attend to," Lisa replied.

"Oh, bummer," Kelly replied.

"I'll say, how else is Lisa going to avoid Zack now," Jessie teased.

Lisa rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever Jessie. I don't need Jack to distract me from Zack," she replied. Yet, as her eyes peered over to the group of boys standing a few feet away her eyes rested on Zack's profile. Somewhere deep down she knew maybe she was lying.

Then again, Lisa was only human. It wasn't like Zack suddenly got unattractive in the last couple of weeks. He still looked like the Zack she had liked. The Zack she had gotten close to.

That was still the same Zack that she had kissed.

Lisa shook the thoughts out of her mind as she focused back on her conversation with the girls.

"Well, I'm going to take my man back out on the dance floor. Samuel really knows how to boogey," Violet laughed and snorted out as she moved back towards Screech.

"Yeah, I better go get Chad," Jessie said.

"Yeah, before Slater makes even more a fool of himself," Kelly mumbled after Jessie walked away.

"What is his deal," Lisa asked hearing her friend.

"I don't know Lisa. He's totally focused on me when we're together, but when the question of Jessie comes up its," Kelly trailed off.

"Like he never broke up with her," Lisa finished.

Kelly let out a loud sigh in response.

"I'm a fool Lisa. I should have known better than to get involved with Slater when I wasn't sure if he was completely over Jessie," she said.

"You're not a fool. All you could do was trust that Slater was being truthful to himself and to you. Things don't always go as planned. For what it's worth, it seems like he really likes you," Lisa concluded.

"Yeah, but he really still likes Jessie too," Kelly replied.

"Tis life," Lisa said in a mock British accent, then switching back, "at least you have a date even if he's confused. I'm the one flying solo," she finished.

"Well, with the way Zack keeps looking over here, I don't see you flying solo for the night much longer," Kelly replied.

Lisa didn't dare look to her side. She knew Zack was looking over at her. She could feel it. Yet, she knew giving into it would do her no good.

"I'm not even going down that road," Lisa answered.

"Well Lisa, if you say you don't need to be distracted from Zack, then what is hanging out with him as a friend going to harm," Kelly said back challengingly.

Lisa looked at her friend pointedly.

"What are you getting at Kelly," Lisa replied.

"All I'm saying is that you can't keep avoiding him. If you're trying to move on or whatever, you won't be able to do that by running away from it," her friend replied.

Lisa let out a loud sigh.

"That's the problem. I want to move on. I want to act like we all can go back to being the same gang we were in high school, but every time I think I'm moving past it," Lisa trailed off.

"Something happens to make you remember why you went against your common sense and kissed him in the first place," Kelly offered.

Lisa looked up.

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"Well, no one said life after high school was going to be simple and neat," Kelly replied, thinking of her own situation as well.

Lisa let out another sigh.

"Too bad," she half heartily laughed out.

"Excuse me Lisa, I'm going to grab my date," Slater said walking up behind Kelly.

"No problem. I was just about to go get a drink," Lisa replied as she walked away towards the bar.

As Lisa ordered her drink she felt a presence behind her. She didn't need to turn around to realize who it was.

"I'll have what she's having bartender," came Zack's voice.

"A strawberry tonic with a kiwi twist," Lisa asked in mock innocence.

Zack made a disgusted face.

"Maybe I'll just take a Bloody Mary," he said with a laugh.

They stood there for a moment as the music played around them.

"How are you," Zack finally said.

"I'm good. Working and getting ready for classes soon," Lisa replied.

"That must be nerve wrecking," Zack said.

Lisa let out a sigh.

"It is. I don't know. I'm kind of wondering if I should take a semester off to just relax a little more. I feel like I'm jumping from one set of duties to another," Lisa let out.

She stopped for a second. She didn't know why she had just told him most of that.

"You should totally take a break. There's no rush, sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses," Zack offered.

"Are you giving me life advice," Lisa laughed out.

Zack laughed back at this.

"Well, I am an expert of finding ways not to work," Zack replied with his signature smile.

Lisa laughed again.

"How's your summer going," she asked.

"Well, it's going, that's for sure. My dad is trying to get me to head up one of the volunteer teams the company likes to send out at the end of the summer. You know, to make the company look like its giving back to the community," Zack explained.

"Where are they thinking about volunteering," Lisa asked.

"Who knows, "Zack replied.

"Well, I guess you'll miss the last bit of the waves, but I think you'll manage," Lisa quipped.

"I won't miss the waves. They're there all year round. What I miss I wasn't going to have whether I volunteered or not," Zack trailed off.

Lisa looked at him for a moment as she noticed him avoiding eye contact with her. She was afraid to ask what it was that he was missing. Lisa was trying desperately to keep their conversation light like friends. Not like two people who at one time seemed so close to professing deeper feelings to each other.

"You look great tonight," she heard him say as he leaned in close to her ear.

A smile played across her lips as she smelled his familiar cologne.

He was making this hard.

"Thanks. I like your shirt. I'm glad you didn't go for polka dots or something really outlandish," Lisa noted.

"Yeah, my mother was pretty persistent but I won out in the end," Zack laughed out.

A silence fell over them again as they looked at one another.

"I think this is kind of ridiculous," Zack finally blurted out.

Lisa looked away for a moment, not sure how to respond to his outburst. Yet, before Lisa could resist going into territory she was trying to avoid she felt Zack's strong hands clasp her own.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I meant, I think it's ridiculous that all this great eighties music is playing and we're standing around at the bar," Zack finished as he led Lisa out towards the dance floor.

"I don't know Zack," Lisa began to protest.

Suddenly Zack turned around to face her.

"What are you afraid of," he whispered.

She was looking up at him now as his eyes bore into her own.

He was challenging her. She knew it now. He was calling her bluff that she wanted to move on from him. That she had forgotten what being close to him felt like.

If she backed down now, she knew he'd take it that Jack was just a replacement for him. Whether or not any of this was true, Lisa couldn't allow him to think it.

"Okay a dance with a friend won't hurt," Lisa finally replied as she put emphasis on the word friend.

They had begun dancing as the fast Guns and Roses song was coming to an end. Suddenly another song came on. It was a slower one with a simple tempo.

"May I," Zack asked gesturing that he was getting ready to place his arms around Lisa's waist.

"I don't mind," Lisa replied trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Fine then," Zack quipped back.

"Fine," Lisa retorted back with equal defensiveness.

Yet, their bodies told a different story as they seemed to fold into one another as the words to the song flowed into the air.

**(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming around  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turnaround) **

Zack's arms seemed like they had found their spot for life as they rested around Lisa's center. He knew she was trying not to look at him, but it was obvious from the way her warmth radiated through her skin that she felt something too. He had missed this.

**Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
and then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little  
bit restless and I dream of something wild  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit  
helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
and I know I have to get out and cry  
(turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
but then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn around bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart **

Lisa tried to ignore Zack's gaze as he looked down on her. She tried to ignore the feelings that vibrated through her as she felt Zack's hand wander to her bare back and rest on her skin. As she felt herself move closer to him, and he in turn held onto her tighter, she knew she was losing the battle.

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **

She finally looked up at him as she felt his other hand reach up to her collarbone, as he had done so many times before and up to her cheek.

"You're not playing fair," she breathed out.

"When have I ever played fair Lisa," Zack whispered back.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart **

He wanted to kiss her now. He had wanted to kiss for weeks. He had known this for some time now, yet, he wasn't aware of how strong this feeling was until he had her in his arms at that moment.

He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she felt the same way too. In spite of all the anger he knew she had, those other feelings were still there. Zack knew this now. 

**Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
**

Zack's hand moved to push a piece of hair from Lisa's face. His thumb stroked her cheek as her eyes fluttered shut. Lisa was at a loss for the way her body was disobeying her. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself in this situation again. She was going to let him kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. He had called her bluff.

She felt his lips touch her own as Zack's other hand traveled up to cup the other side of Lisa's face. The kiss was slow at first but soon it intensified as though Zack was making up for all the kisses he hadn't gotten in the past few weeks.

Lisa gripped at his waist as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and play with her own. She hated herself for relishing in his touch.

**Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart **

Lisa finally came up for air as Zack seemed to trail kisses along her jaw line.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she tried to get out.

"Why not," Zack mumbled against her lips once he found them again.

"Because of a number of things, one of them being Jack," Lisa breathed out in between kissing him.

"I don't think his Peace Corps meeting will be letting out anytime soon," Zack mumbled out pulling Lisa closer.

Suddenly Lisa stopped kissing Zack as she looked up at him with an unreadable stare.

"How did you know he was at a Peace Corps meeting," she asked.**  
**

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **

"Well, I, uh," Zack trailed off trying to find the proper lie to tell.

Lisa began to pull back from his tight embrace as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do I have the feeling that those tickets his director got a hold of had something to do with you," Lisa said looking at him in an accusing manner.

Zack held his hands to his head for a moment and then threw them up in frustration.

"Can you blame me Lisa? How else was I going to get you alone? If it wasn't for my plan you'd be using old Jackie boy as a buffer between you and me tonight," Zack rushed out.

"Maybe that's what we need Zack. We need a buffer to make sure that what just happened a minute ago doesn't keep happening," Lisa said back.

"What's wrong with what happened a minute ago? From what I could tell you enjoyed it," Zack shot back stepping closer to her.**  
**Lisa shook her head for a moment.

"I don't have time for your games Zack. Trying to one up Jack and leaving me dateless doesn't make you look any better in my book," Lisa replied as she turned to walk away.

Suddenly she felt Zack's hand grab her arm spinning her back around.

"You don't get off that easily Lisa," he said.

"Excuse me," she retorted.

"You don't get to pretend that I'm in this alone. You kissed me back. Maybe you want to use my scheme to give you more reason to stay away from me, but let's face it, you know me Lisa. I know you. We get each other. I'm not going to sit back and play nice with Jumbo. You know me better than that," Zack finished.

"What are you trying to say," Lisa choked out somewhat taken aback from Zack's words.

"I'm saying," he said pulling her closer as he looked into her eyes. Lisa was unable to look away as he started again, "that I don't want to be your friend. I can't settle for that. I also don't want to watch you with another guy. It doesn't feel right. This right here, with you this close to me, this feels right. You know why," he finished with a question.

Lisa swallowed. This was what she wanted to avoid. She knew why. She knew that if he said it, she'd have to face it. She'd have to deal with it. Things would get a lot more complicated a lot quicker.

"Don't Zack," she pleaded.

"Because I'm in love with you Lisa Turtle," he breathed out despite her plea.

She could see him swallow hard as he looked to her for some reassurance.

Lisa felt a wave of emotions rush through her as she pushed away from Zack.

"I have to go," she said as she broke free.

"Lisa wait," she heard Zack yell from behind her.

She wasn't turning back though. She just kept running in her stilettos out of the ballroom. She needed to get out of there.

She was scared of what she didn't know.

Somewhere inside the dance floor was a handsome boy standing there in a hopeless state as the girl he loved walked away from him yet again.

The darkness of the room now seemed suffocating.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart**

**

* * *

A/N: Song is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. I heart that song! Sorry for the going to so long w/out an update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Thinking of You

**Chapter 18: "Thinking of You"**

Disclaimer – I don't own SBTB or the lyrics in the song

_Cafe Bonita_

Lisa sat in the diner swimming in her own thoughts. She reflected on various things. Like how there was only one more month to go of summer vacation. She figured when she hopped on that plane to first come back to California that by this time she would be relaxed and ready to go. Ready to start her new journey in medical school. She was going to be an adult.

Yet, here she sat completely swimming (more like drowning) in thoughts that had nothing to do with medical school or a promising career. All of that seemed like empty noise in the background to her louder thoughts.

Zack Morris had declared that he was in love with her.

Just the other night he had looked her in her eyes and told her he was in love with her. Not some buddy, buddy I love you kind of sort of maybe. No…he had said he was IN love with her.

And she knew he meant it.

It scared her to her very core.

Everything logical in Lisa was telling her that allowing herself to listen to Zack's words was playing a fool's game. There was no point in it. Everything logical was telling her that Zack Morris didn't know what real love was, that he couldn't possible know.

Lisa closed her eyes as her thoughts raced back to last night as she remembered the feeling of Zack's lips trailing down her jaw line. She felt herself get goose bumps as she thought of how secure she felt in his arms.

She hated him.

No. She was lying. She didn't hate him. She hated feeling this way. Going to medical school was a way for Lisa to take control of her future. It was a way for her to be in control- period. This thing with Zack's was the epitome of uncontrolled.

There was nothing controlled about her being in love with Zack Morris.

A small gasp escaped Lisa's lips.

Had she just admitted that? Had she just said she was in love with Zack Morris?

Lisa shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear her thoughts. Nothing was making sense anymore. She thought she had nipped this in the bud. That she had decided to have fun with Jack, enjoy the rest of the summer, and then start her medical career. She had decided that she was going to do all of this along with forgetting about Zack Morris.

How could a few words simply make all of that sound logic go out the window?

"I'm going to be a doctor damn it. I need to have it more together than this," Lisa spoke out in a pleading tone to no one in particular.

"You know, they may not want to serve you if they think you're crazy. It's probably best not to talk to yourself in public," came a voice from behind her.

It was Jack. She had agreed to meet him up for lunch today seeing as though the "surprise" Peace Corps meeting kept him from the party last night. She had decided to not tell Jack that Zack was the cause of this surprise meeting. There was no need to cause any more tension then there already was.

She decided to also keep quiet about her making out with Zack on the dance floor last night as well.

Lisa came out of her thoughts to give a smile to Jack as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat across from her in the booth.

"You're looking gorgeous as usual. A little tired too. I'm guessing the party was a success then," Jack said grabbing a menu.

Lisa nodded and grabbed a menu as well. She didn't disclaim his inference. Yet, the truth was when she ran out on Zack it was still pretty early in the night. Problem was she wasn't able to get much sleep after that. Lisa scolded herself mentally. Bags under the eyes were definitely not in season.

"It was ok. I don't think I'll ever understand the concept of eighties fashion," Lisa joked.

"I don't think anyone will ever understand the concept of eighties fashion," Jack replied with a laugh.

The conversation went on as Jack told her about the meeting last night and Lisa explained how picking her classes for the upcoming semester were going. Lisa was trying very hard to keep her mind off of Zack. She was beginning to think it might actually work too.

"I'm not completely sure I'm going to start school this semester. I'm feeling a lot of pressure. Maybe I need a few more months to relax," she said.

"That makes sense. You just finished college. There are plenty of recent grads who take a little time off or do other projects before enrolling in graduate school," Jack replied.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe I'd keep volunteering at the hospital for a few more months. Maybe even travel a little bit," Lisa added excitedly.

"That definitely sounds like a plan. Any ideas where you might want to go," Jack asked.

Lisa thought about it for a moment. She hadn't given it much thought until now.

"I'm not exactly sure. It would definitely need to be some where I can show off the ten bikinis I've brought over the summer," Lisa finally said with a mischievous smile.

Jack laughed out and gazed at her for a moment as though he were pondering something. A calm silence fell between them when Jack finally spoke.

"How about South America? It stays pretty warm down there," he offered looking intently at her.

"Well, that sounds nice and all but I got a C in Spanish," Lisa replied.

"No problemo senorita. I happen to be an excellent guide," Jack responded back putting on a flirtatious Spanish accent.

Lisa looked at him puzzled for a moment, not really understanding what he meant. Then suddenly it became clear.

"You're going to be in South America for your first assignment with the Peace Corps," she stated slightly as a question.

"Yup," Jack answered excitedly. He then got up to sit next to her as he began, "I was figuring it was kind of a bummer that I met you half way through the summer. We should make up for lost time. You should come down to South America with me. I could be your handsome tour guide and you can relax by the ocean when I'm working."

Lisa looked down at Jack's hand as it was clasped over her own. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening here.

"You want me to go down to South America with you," she asked slowly taking it in.

"Well not to live," Jack replied quickly. "I figured that you might take off the semester any way, and you clearly need a vacation, so why not come down to South America with me for a month or two. I assure you that I am an awesome vacation partner."

Lisa looked into Jack's hopeful gaze. Was this really happening? Was she really being put in these kinds of situations? Just last night the guy she told herself to stay away from had declared his love for her, and now the other guy she was seeing had just asked her to leave the country with him. The whirlwind that Lisa found herself trying to brave through was beginning to feel like it was going to swallow her whole.

"Earth to Lisa," Jack whispered, breaking the silence, "Is everything alright?"

Lisa let out a sigh. Everything wasn't alright. Especially not with her. She had this gorgeous, responsible, stable, and did she forget to think gorgeous young man sitting in front of her, offering to go on what would definitely be a romantic adventure. Yet, all she could think of was if she'd be able to keep her thoughts off of the other gorgeous, not so responsible, and not stable at all, but once again gorgeous guy who had confessed that he was in love with her last night.

It wasn't fair. Lisa should be packing her bags and shopping for South American themed outfits by now. All she felt was hesitation. Yet, looking into Jack's beautiful brown eyes made Lisa want to be bold. She wanted to want to go with him.

"That sounds great Jack. I'd love to go," Lisa answered.

A bright smile played across Jack's lips along with a relieved sigh.

"Well, at least you didn't flat out reject me," he said with a laugh.

Lisa laughed despite herself and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Well, I think it was your sexy Spanish accent that sold me on it," Lisa replied.

"Well senorita," Jack said putting on his fake accent again, "There is mucho more where that came from. But first," he paused as he inched his face closer to her own, "besos."

Lisa looked at him confused for a moment.

"Besos," she whispered back as Jack inched even closer to her face. A look of recognition came upon her.

"Besos means kisses," she confirmed.

"Si," Jack nodded with a flirtatious grin, "you're learning Spanish already," he finished as he closed the gap between them.

His arms enveloped around her waist as he pulled her closer.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

Lisa returned the kiss as images of Zack came through her mind once again. What was she doing exactly, she didn't know.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

A part of her knew that by going with Jack that she'd be running away from the problem. The problem being that what Zack said last night had affected her. So many emotions washed through her body by his words that she was overwhelmed.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

She was scared. She always thought when she had fallen in love it would be with….someone like Jack. A guy like Zack Morris was not her prince charming. King of Thieves perhaps in another life.

Yet, at times when she should be basking in the glow of having the greatest luck in getting a guy like Jack, all she could do was have her mind wander over to someone she kept trying to forget.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

She felt Jack let his fingers roam across her body and she couldn't help but think of the many times that Zack's hands had explored her curves making the excuse that he simply wanted to test out the fabric of her clothing.

Lisa smiled at the memory.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

Jack pulled away and began to talk enthusiastically about the trip. As the conversation went on Lisa looked over at the guy that should be her prince charming and in a moment where she should be happy all she could feel was…sadness.

"You'll love South America Lisa. It has some beautiful places," Jack was explaining as Lisa came out of her own thoughts.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**_

"You don't deserve this," she spoke out before she could stop herself.

Jack looked over at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Not sure I follow," he said slowly.

Lisa put her head in her hands before she continued.

"You don't deserve to be sitting in a booth with a girl who can't give you everything you deserve," she went on.

Concern now grew on Jack's strong features.

"Is everything OK Lisa? What's wrong," he asked.

"My brain, that's what," Lisa huffed out. She then paused and stilled herself. She couldn't believe this scene was actually playing out. That she was going to say what she was going to say. "You are all the things that I have told myself I want in guy. You're gorgeous, funny, smart, stable, and did I mention gorgeous," Lisa started.

"You did twice, but I don't mind," Jack replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lisa reached out and placed her hands over his on the table.

"I'm serious Jack. I think you and I have had some fun together in the last few weeks. What you and I have right now is exactly what I had wanted this summer," she explained.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' in there that has the last name of Morris," Jack said quietly.

Lisa sighed again.

"But unfortunately I experienced something else right before you came to town. Unfortunately I'm all screwed up over it and I don't think it's fair to drag a great guy like you through it while I'm trying to figure it out," she finished.

"Is this about Zack? Did he try something at the party last night? Is he trying to win you back or something? Lisa, you said it yourself that Zack wasn't the guy you wanted. That you knew better than to go down that road again," Jack replied.

"And you're right," Lisa said throwing her hands up in defeat, "you are absolutely right. I know that- my brain is well aware. Unfortunately every other part of me didn't get the memo. I like you Jack. I like you so much," Lisa went on as she tried to find the words. Her emotions were laid bare.

"You like me, but you love Zack," Jack finished for her as he looked down at the table.

Their hands were still intertwined.

"I don't know," she whispered out.

"You think he loves you," Jack went on.

"I," she trailed off, "I don't know if he knows what that is."

"Are you willing to sit around until he figures it out," Jack asked finally looking into her eyes.

"No one is sitting around for Zack Morris, Jack. This isn't about him. This is about you and me and how I don't want you coming away from this hating me. That's why I want to be truthful," Lisa finished.

There was a silence that fell between them that wasn't as calm as the one earlier.

Jack let out a sigh as he held onto Lisa's hand.

"Lisa, you're gorgeous, smart, fun, and did I mention gorgeous," Jack started.

Lisa smiled as she feared tears would come to her eyes.

"You mentioned it, but I don't mind," she whispered out with a broken smile.

Jack turned to look at her further.

"I don't think Zack deserves you. I'm sure a guy like him has jaded enough women that it will be years before he actually deserves a girl even half the woman you are," he went on, "but I realize I can't convince you of that. I wasn't trying to really. I had just hoped you would see that maybe I could be better for you. I guess that's not happening this summer," he finished with a lop sided grin.

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered out.

"Me too," he replied, then, "I would have loved to have seen your ten bikinis."

Lisa laughed, and for a moment they both laughed together.

"I think I should go. I have a lot of paper work to fill out for the trip," Jack said getting up.

"Yeah," was all Lisa could reply.

Everything was happening so fast. Had she just broken things off with Jack? For what reason she didn't know. It wasn't like she was going to be running into Zack's arms either. She agreed with Jack on Zack not deserving her.

"Good luck with everything Lisa. Maybe you'll change your mind and come see me in South America. The offer still stands," Jack declared taking her hand and kissing it softly.

For a second Lisa thought that maybe she was making a mistake. That she was a fool for letting her confusion over Zack stand in the way of what could be a great thing with a great guy.

Life was playing some cruel joke on Lisa Turtle.

"Thank you," was all she could say as Jack turned and walked away- out of her summer.

"Dear Lord," she spoke out loud looking to the ceiling, "I really hope I don't regret this later," she breathed out.

**Now the lesson's learned**  
** I touched it I was burned**  
** Oh I think you should know**

**A/N: Hello! Wow- it has been a WHILE. So sorry I dropped off the face of the planet. Real life came calling. Mainly good things, but the story had to take a back seat. Now that I'm back at it I will be finishing this up. I know this chapter was shorter than the others but I really struggled to make this chapter to my liking and believable. I think Jack is a great character and I didn't just want to have Lisa drop him like a bad habit-lol. He's too cute for that. I also didn't want to have the chapter after the last one be some crazy scene where she just runs into Zack's arms. Zack and Lisa still have some issues to work out but I didn't want to string Jack along song lyrics are from "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. I mixed the lyrics a little bit to reflect Lisa's predicament a bit better but its basically the song. Hope you like, reviews are love and I will be updating Sunday :).  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Chapter: Your One and Only**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_**Well, its been a wild ride with this story but this is the final chapter (of this story). I am writing a sequel that continues from this but this story was about getting everyone established and seeing where Lisa/Zack were going and I'm not a believer of stories with like 60 chapters-lol. So without further ado- also note that the rating for this story (particularly this chapter) has changed to M. Meaning the content is a little suggestive. Totally nothing offensive in my view but probably too suggestive for someone younger than 16. **_

**Song: Your One and Only- Adele **

_Morris Residence: _

"Okay, seriously? Say it for me slower this time, because I don't think it sunk in fully," Slater said looking incredulously into Zack's face as he lay on the bean bag chair in Zack's room.

Zack rolled his eyes as he threw a pillow at his friend's face.

"How many times do I have to say it Slater? I told Lisa…that I'm in love with her," he finished.

Zack thought back to the other night on the ball room floor. He closed his eyes as he thought back to Lisa's body being pressed up so close to his own as he enveloped her in his arms. It all felt so right.

Zack wasn't even sure if he had intentionally meant to confess to her that he was in love with her. In the beginning of the night the only goal was to get her away from Jack. Then she was standing so close and he knew all his walls were falling down.

Then he laid his soul bare.

Then she walked away from him- again.

Zack shook his head coming out of his thoughts as he looked back over to his friend who seemed to be playing on his phone.

"What are you doing now," he asked Slater.

"I'm looking up a number," Slater responded not looking up from his cell phone.

"Whose phone number," Zack pressed.

"Satan. I wanted to check with him to see if Hell had frozen over considering Zack Morris is in love," A.C responded with a huge grin letting out a hearty chuckle.

Zack shook his head and threw another pillow at Slater's head. Zack himself laughed despite the situation.

"Well, you can hold your phone call considering it doesn't matter. Lisa walked away from me and I haven't talked to her since that night," Zack explained.

At this his friend grew serious.

"Well Zack you had to figure that she would be caught off guard. At the beginning of this summer everyone was placing bets that you and Kelly were going to start back up again," Slater started.

"Oh really," Zack interrupted giving him a look.

Slater ignored his gaze as he continued.

"And yeah, that didn't happen. You felt stronger towards Lisa and you two were hot and heavy but then you cheated on her," Slater went on.

"Okay A.C, I get that you're into sports and all but I don't need a play by play on how screwed up my love life is at the moment," Zack replied.

"All I'm saying Preppy is that she trusted you despite your reputation and you screwed up. Can you really think that she would easily believe that you all of a sudden being in love with her was something to invest in, or even real, and not some other game you were playing," Slater finished.

"It's not a game Slater," Zack replied finding himself sitting on his desk looking at a photo of him and Lisa.

"I believe you Zack," his friend replied.

"And it isn't all of a sudden either," Zack breathed out, "Lisa and I have always been close. Then we went over a line in High School and I got scared."

"Wait a minute," Slater said getting up and plopping on Zack's bed to get more comfortable, "are you telling me you were in love with Lisa back in High School."

"No," Zack replied, then, "I was too young for that, but I knew…I felt something more with her than the other girls. I knew it was different. I knew that if I stayed with her long enough," Zack trailed off.

"You would have fallen in love with her a lot sooner," Slater finished, "so you ran away from it…and then you did it again this summer."

"I get that," Zack said spinning around, "but this time I wasn't going to wait four years to stop fooling myself."

"Wow," Slater said leaning back on the wall that the bed went against, "I do believe Preppy is growing up."

Zack shook his head as a lop sided grin came on his face.

"Too bad it's too late. My lost seems to be Jumbo Jack's gain," Zack breathed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Zack," Slater said grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

Zack looked over at Slater curiously.

"Do you know something that you should have probably told me twenty minutes ago," Zack asked.

"Well, it isn't much. Just that Kelly hung out with Lisa today and Lisa informed her that she broke things off with Jack," Slater finished.

Something like excitement but ten times more seemed to engulf Zack's body as A.C finished his words.

Did this mean what he thought it meant? Had his words the other night affected Lisa? Did she believe him? Did she feel the same way? She must of if she broke things off with Jumbo, Zack thought.

"I'm thinking you should have said that the minute you came in here Slater," Zack said going to his closet to grab his coat.

"Where are you going Preppy? I said Lisa told Kelly she broke things off with Jack. I didn't say she professed her undying love for you. How do you know this has anything to do with what went down the other night? Maybe her and Jack just didn't click," Slater reasoned.

"Slater, I told Lisa I was in love with her and suddenly she dumps perfect boy Peace Corps. I don't think that's a coincidence," Zack said slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"Then why hasn't she called you then? Or answered your calls? Maybe she's done with all men this summer," Slater went on getting up from the bed.

"Slater," Zack said stopping to look at his friend from the doorway, "I have to try. I've come this far, if she slams the door in my face again what more can I lose. We're already not together," he finished.

Slater let out a defeated sigh as he shook his head knowing that there was no way to talk Zack out of this.

"Well, just be careful out there. I hear a pretty bad storm is hitting tonight. Wouldn't want you driving home with tears in your eyes later in the rain when Lisa kicks you to the curb-again. It would be bad if you died," Slater finished.

"Awe Slater, "Zack said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "after all these years, you do care," he laughed out.

"Don't fool yourself Preppy, you still owe me twenty bucks from that basketball game last week," Slater said slapping his hand away following him out of the room.

As the two young men left the Morris' residence and got into their perspective cars they could see the storm clouds looming over head.

"Good luck Zack," Slater called out.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Zack replied with a wink as he jumped in his car and drove off as the first few droplets of rain began to fall.

Lisa sat by the curtain covered window in the living room as she listened to the rain begin to drop softly. The wind was picking up and she had heard on the news that the storm would only get stronger. The weather man had said how peculiar the storm was, but with all the changes in the world's weather the norm was no longer the standard.

Lisa had smirked to herself when she was watching it. The world's status was sounding a lot like her life at the moment. Normal was no longer the status quo and she was stuck wondering what she should possibly expect to happen next.

Lisa sat by the window with her eyes closed and the rest of the lights off in the house. After all the craziness this summer she just wanted some peace and quiet. Her parents had left for the weekend to go to a medical conference. It was all well and good. This way she wouldn't need to deal with their questions on why Jack was no longer coming around.

The wind was blowing harder now.

Lisa had broken up with Jack and had convinced herself that it was not in direct connection to Zack Morris. She had told herself that it was simply a product of not being ready for any relationship at the moment. It was obvious she had to work through her unhealthy thoughts of Zack and that would happen with time. She just knew she didn't want to string Jack along for that. He deserved better.

And Lisa deserved better than Zack Morris.

He didn't know what love was. Lisa was sure of that. She had let him fool her once, actually twice if she counted High School, on his ability to care for anyone beyond his libido. She refused to go through the rest of her twenties, what should be some of the best times of her life, worrying about a guy who didn't deserve that kind of worry.

Lisa continued to give herself this emotional pep talk when she heard the doorbell ring.

Lisa was startled by the sound invading the silence. She then became confused figuring that she wasn't expecting anyone over tonight. Jessie was working late at her office, and Kelly was babysitting.

She walked slowly to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Seriously? Lisa shook her head not believing that Zack Morris had the nerve to show up at her house. Not after what he pulled the other night. She debated if she should open the door or pretend that she wasn't home.

"Lisa I know you're here, your car is in the driveway," Zack yelled.

"How do you know I didn't go off with Kelly or Jessie somewhere in their car," she called back in anger before realizing her mistake.

She stubbornly opened the door as she glared at the handsome young man soaked with rain in front of her.

"I knew you'd answer," Zack replied with his signature grin showing through.

There was mixture of attraction and disgust as Lisa looked upon his face. A part of her found comfort in his arrogant ways. Another part of her hated how sure he seemed of her reactions to him.

"Oh, so you're psychic now? So why didn't you see the door coming," Lisa asked innocently.

As a confused look came upon Zack's features Lisa swiftly closed the door in his face. She grinned; amused at herself, as she walked over to where she had been sitting. Suddenly there was banging on her door.

"Come on Lisa! Let me in. I just want to talk," Zack yelled through the door.

"I think you've done enough talking Zack. Who knows what else is bound to come out of your mouth," Lisa yelled back walking towards the door.

"I deserve that," Zack replied. Everything became quiet except for the rain as Lisa wondered if he had walked away and back to his car.

A part of her was satisfied at this prospect. It would teach him to assume she'd just let him in. Yet, another part was…perhaps sad. Did she want him in here?

Lisa shook her head turning to walk back to where she sat when a burst of thunder boomed outside that made her skin crawl.

Was Zack going to drive back in this weather?

Lisa rolled her eyes knowing that she'd hate herself later for doing exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do anymore- care. Yet, even if she didn't want to be with Zack, they had been friends for years. She couldn't knowingly let him drive in these conditions.

Lisa walked swiftly to the door opening it.

"Zack," she began to call but stopped as she was startled to find him still standing at the door. He held up his hands in defense.

"Before you say I was trying to be psychic again, I was just standing here until the rain subsided," he explained.

Lisa let out a sigh as she stepped aside.

"Come in Zack. You're soaked, and it isn't safe to go back on the road right now," Lisa said.

Zack was silent for a moment, perhaps trying to figure out if Lisa really meant it.

"Come in before I change my mind," she said sternly.

With that Zack stepped inside, taking off his jacket and running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Lisa. I didn't know the weather would be this bad. What a freak storm," he said looking around the living room.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have had to worry about the weather if you had just stayed inside," Lisa countered walking past grabbing his coat and hanging it up to dry.

"I'm inside now," Zack replied.

"You know what I mean Zack," Lisa said walking past him and sitting on the chair of the couch.

"Yeah, well, I was going stir crazy sitting in my house," he replied as he stood looking down at Lisa. His gaze was intense and for a second stole a glance down the rest of her body.

In all the commotion Lisa had forgotten that she was in her pajamas.

"Why is that? Do you want something to drink," Lisa asked getting up. She felt uneasy and perhaps something else she could not place under his gaze.

"Sure I'll take a soda," Zack replied following her into the kitchen, then, " And I was stir crazy because just the other night I happened to tell someone I was in love with them and they walked out on me and I hadn't heard from them since," he finished.

Lisa's back was to Zack as she stood facing the sink so he didn't see her face falter for a moment. By the time she turned around Lisa was back to putting on a blank expression.

"Zack, are you referring to the other night where you basically hatched a sleaze ball scheme to have the guy I'm currently dating not make it to the dance leaving me dateless," Lisa replied with attitude as she handed Zack his drink.

Zack looked at her for a moment as he took the glass. Their fingers touched for a moment in the exchange. Lisa had meant to pull away instantly, but for whatever reason their hands had lingered.

When she got her bearings she pulled away and walked back into the living room.

The wind outside was picking up even harder now hitting against the windows.

Zack was following behind her as she sat on the couch and turned on the television. Lisa had concluded that she was only allowing Zack to stay here until the storm calmed down. As soon as she even felt the rain let up she was kicking him out. She looked intently at the screen pretending to care about the infomercial playing as she felt Zack's weight sit down on the other side of the couch.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Why did you say it in present tense," he finally said.

Lisa looked over at him confused.

"I don't follow," she replied.

"You said 'currently dating' when talking about Jack," Zack answered.

A bitter laugh came from Lisa's lips as a realization came upon her. She should have known Kelly would tell Slater, and in turn Slater would tell Zack.

"So is that why you're here? You think because I broke things off with Jack that I'm ready to be your flavor of the month again," Lisa spat out.

"You know I don't think of you as a flavor of the month Lisa. I," Zack began before Lisa cut him off.

"Don't go there Zack. Just don't. I don't want to hear about love right now, because I don't believe that's what this is. I think what happened is perhaps I'm the first girl who hasn't gone running back in your arms when you turned on the charm and you can't stand it. Now it's become some game to see what exactly you can do to get me to give in. Well, guess what? I'm not giving in," Lisa finished as she turned to the television and began violently flipping the channels.

There was a silence between them as Lisa refused to look over to where he sat.

Suddenly Zack ripped the remote from her hands and turned her towards him forcing her to looking into his eyes.

"Do you actually believe that? Because if that's what you believe Lisa, that I'm actually capable of playing someone that has been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember to the point where I'm some heartless bastard, then I can leave right now. I'll leave, because there's no reason to stay around because maybe this connection I think we have, we don't because if we did you couldn't possibly believe I was capable of stooping that low," he finished with hurry words as he searched her face frantically for some form of recognition.

They were close. They were too close for Lisa to be able to remember all the pep talk she had given herself earlier. Zack's grip was firm around her shoulders and he didn't seem to be letting up.

"I…don't know Zack. I don't know much of anything anymore," Lisa said breaking away from his grip and standing up off of the couch.

The rain and wind was picking up even harder now.

"I'm completely baffled by much of everything that has happened in the last couple of months. When I came back to California I was ready for school. I wasn't ready for…for this thing with you," she breathed out.

"Do you think I was ready for it? I think my track record this summer has proven otherwise," Zack said getting up off the couch as well.

"Oh, I'm well aware of your track record Zack," Lisa spat out.

"Lisa, I'm not playing any games with you. I'm completely scared out of my mind by my feelings," Zack went on stepping closer to her.

"Then why are you here? We can make this real simple Zack. We can go back to being friends. It would make things a lot less complicated," Lisa finished.

"Lisa, you and I have always been complicated. At least in my mind. Ever since I broke it off with you in High School. You asked me why some months ago, and I didn't tell you," Zack yelled back.

"Well I don't want to hear it now," Lisa replied back.

"No Lisa, you have to hear it, because I'm done running from this. I broke it off with you because I knew what we had was different. I was seventeen and I was scared. I saw myself heading towards something with you and I knew there would be no coming back from it. So I ran," Zack finished out.

"Good," Lisa yelled back as an array of emotions ran through her body, "keep running. It'll make it easier for us," she finished.

"I'm done with easy Lisa. If easy means not being with you, then easy can go to Hell," Zack screamed back.

At that moment the thunder crackled at an alarming pitch and suddenly all the electricity went out.

**You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face**

Lisa only noticed after her goose bumps had subsided that she had jumped into Zack's arms. The only light that shown now was the two scented candles she had lit earlier. They were both breathing hard as Lisa gazed up into his eyes. She felt his hand drift up to her face as it had done those months ago on the beach. Lisa involuntarily closed her eyes enjoying the familiarity of it all.

"Lisa," she heard Zack whisper.

**God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want**

"Zack, you've already hurt me. I don't know if I can go through this again," Lisa whispered out with her face just centimeters from his own.

"Lisa, I can't go through that again. Not being with you has been torture for me," Zack whispered back.

His voice was husky and laced with something that Lisa couldn't place but she knew perhaps her own voice was engulfed in it as well.

They both were very aware of how close their bodies were pressed against one another.

The wind hit violently against the windows as they stood in the darkness.

**I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know, if you never try  
To forgive your past, and simply be mine**

"I may hate myself later," Lisa whispered as Zack moved closer to her face.

"I don't think you will," Zack answered with a lop sided grin as he pulled her even closer to him and placed his lips upon hers in a hungry fever.

Zack was right and Lisa knew it. She wouldn't hate herself later, because a large part of her, or maybe all of her, wanted this. She wanted him.

**I dare you to let me be, your  
Your one and only  
Promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on  
And give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts**

**Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose you'll go**

Zack was, or perhaps she was, leading them over to the couch as he laid her down on the cushions. He only came up for a air to gaze down on her form.

His hands roamed her body and the full extent of how much Lisa missed his presence this close to her form surged through her as she pulled him closer.

Zack pulled away for a second much to Lisa's dismay.

"Your parents," he breathed out as he went to kiss her neck.

"They're gone for the weekend," Lisa replied.

A mischievous smile played across Zack's lips as he gazed down at Lisa enveloped in his strong grip. Lisa smiled back. It was that smile of his that she knew. It was that smile that she had come to…

**I don't know why I'm scared  
Cos I've been here before  
Every feeling every word  
I've imagined it all**

**I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)  
I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)  
Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)  
I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)  
Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)  
I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)  
Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)  
I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)  
Giving up your heart**

"I love you too Zack," Lisa whispered to him.

Zack stopped in between kissing her as an even wider grin came upon his face.

He pulled her closer and the kiss intensified as Lisa knew there was no way she was kicking Zack out tonight.

"I love you Lisa Turtle and I plan on showing you just how much," he whispered out kissing her.

With that he pulled her off the couch, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards the stairs.

"This is a start," Lisa said kissing him as her arms encircled his neck.

"Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives. Are you ready? I have a feeling it's going to be pretty exciting from here on out," Zack smiled.

"Yeah, because this summer was so uneventful," Lisa let out playfully.

As Lisa leaned in to kiss him as he carried her up the stairs she knew he was right again.

This summer had been a whirl wind and as the storm rolled on outside she knew that ready or not there really wasn't an option.

There was only this. This was what made sense.

She had lost her marbles this summer but she had also gained Zack Morris' heart.

That was a feat in and of itself.

There was no going back, and frankly, she didn't want to.

**So I dare you to let me be your  
Your one and only  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on  
And give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts  
Come on  
And give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts**

_**A/N: WOooow- so I finally finished this story. I'm already working on the next story in the Graduate Years. The next one will be more of a thriller but is in the same continuity of this story. How excited am I that I finally finished a story for once?. I know some are wondering what happened with Slater/Kelly/Jessie well...that wasn't going to be resolved in one story, its really an ongoing thing. Right now Jessie is with her guy and Slater and Kelly are trying for something. That may change in the next story seeing as though I'm treating this like a show with continuing plots. Also, I hope no one was offended by the suggestive content. My thing is that they are both 21 and frankly the whole group of them are hot young people I'm not going to pretend that things other than simply kissing doesn't possibly go on. I mean, I've seen Gossip girl and the new 90210 and those kids were portraying 15/16 years olds and well...I was blushing and I'm in my 20s! LOL. So I think a story of 20 somethings can push the envelope a little. BUT no worries of it going beyond suggestive content because this is still Saved By the Bell-lol. Oh well- Reviews are love. Thanks so much for reading! **_


End file.
